


Trust Me

by xXPandaLawlsXx (Pandamazing)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Will add more tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have been searching for the perfect Omega for almost a year now, both pining for a sweet personality and someone who would depend on them. 
Yuri Plisetsky has had a pretty rough life so far and no one would describe him as being 'sweet'. Also there is an mated Alpha and Beta who can't seem to keep their noses out of his business no matter how much he yells at them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be my first Alpha/Beta/Omega attempt. I have fallen in love with this concept so... anyways of course this is an AU and this world is set up a little differently that will eventually come up in the the text but let me give a brief description.(If anyone even reads this I'll be shocked.)
> 
> 1\. In this world there are Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and then normal Humans. Yup, you read that right. Its because Alphas, Betas and Omegas age much slower than humans and can live to be hundreds of years old. 
> 
> 2\. Omegas are required by law to wear I.D. bracelets which are basically a gps device that also monitors their heart rate and other such vital signs. This is normally connected to a simliar device that an Alpha possesses. Betas are only required to wear them if an Alpha wishes them to.
> 
> 3\. Mpreg is very possible, but the Omega has to be well in age before their body develops that capability. This also goes for female Omegas as well.
> 
> 4\. Omegas are carefully guarded treasures to be treated as a top priority and with the upmost respect. There are several lengthy laws that go along with this.
> 
> 5\. An Alpha can have as many Betas and Omegas as they wish, however many keep it between 3-5. 
> 
> There will be other things I'll explain in the note section later. Just keep in mind...I've very weird and this story will probably reflect that. A fair warning to all!

Perhaps Yuuri was selfish after all. He knew Viktor had said he wanted the same thing as he did but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty as he and the older man sitting beside him on a plane bound for Russia thumbed through more and more files. They had been searching for an Omega for a year now and they hadn’t had a single ounce of luck.

He had been claimed by Viktor Nikiforov, the legendary skater and coach for four amazing years now. They were very much in love, more so than any other Beta and Alpha Yuuri had known. In fact he had been under the impression until Viktor crashed into his that a Alpha and Beta only bonded over the need for a shared Omega, which fortunately had been wrong and Viktor was always very keen on showing Yuuri just how wrong it was every time the Beta mentioned something about it.

Viktor was everything Yuuri could have ever wanted and more, but yet he still ached for an Omega. An Omega that he could love and care for, someone who depended almost solely on him, and of course Viktor who amazingly enough had confessed he has been wanting one as well when Yuuri had finally found the courage to bring it up.

_“Yuuri, of course I want to share an Omega with you!”_ The Alpha’s words echoed in his ears as he remembered that first conversation. “ _It would bring us even closer for one, and I can’t lie and say that I haven’t wanted one for a while now…”_

Yuuri had been relieved, grateful even when Viktor had also confessed. He knew the need for an Omega was stronger in an Alpha and after they had had their first discussion he had asked Viktor why he had never brought it up himself.

_“I didn’t want you to think that you weren’t enough Yuuri, because you are my everything. Adding an Omega into our pack would not only prove that but also provide another someone like that for both of us. I knew you weren’t ready for one when we first mated so I decided to wait until you brought it up.”_

Yuuri pursed his lips as he picked up another file, eye twitching slightly as a picture of a cute blonde haired girl stared back at him. He thought he and Viktor had made it very clear that they were really only interested in male Omegas, even if that did narrow down the possibilities.

Male Omegas were somewhat of a rarity, with a majority of them using suppressants and special shampoos and soaps to hide their scents from Alphas and Betas. Yuuri would never shame them for that like other Alpha’s and Betas did, he somewhat understood their reasons.

“Yuuri, you’re making that face again.” Viktor said sending the Beta that was nestled against his side a sly smile when the younger man only huffed in return.

“What face?” Yuri asked reaching up to slide his glasses further up his nose after moving to the next file.

“The ‘are we ever going to find the right one’ face.” Viktor said, chuckling lightly when Yuuri sighed.

“It’s just…it’s been a whole year, Viktor...” Yuuri said before pausing for a moment. “Maybe we are being too picky.” He mused out loud, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Viktor’s warm lips press against the top of his head.

“Not at all, we agreed to not stop until we found the perfect one for both of us remember?” Viktor asked, pressing another kiss against Yuuri’s dark silky hair before going back to his own files.

“Yes, I remember.” Yuuri mumbled suddenly wishing he was back at the Ice Palace. At least there he could skate out his frustration. After winning the Grand Prix for the last three consecutive years he and Viktor had decided that he would take this current season off in hopes of finding an Omega. Though it hadn’t really helped it would seem.

Yuuri lifted his head when he heard a soft whine from the seat across the aisle from his and Viktor’s. He smiled, watching as an Omega pressed her face into the Alpha’s neck that sat beside her. The man quickly wound an arm around her waist in response, not looking up from the laptop he had been typing on. The Omega sighed softly, content it would seem with just the attention alone.

Viktor’s chin pressed against the top of Yuuri’s head a short moment afterwards, making Yuuri’s smile grow slightly. “Cute isn’t she?” Yuuri whispered, not surprised when he felt Viktor’s fingers intertwine with his own. 

“Very.” Viktor answered as they both watched for a few moments longer. Their view was cut off when a flight attendant stopped at their seats. Yuuri blinked up at her dejectedly; slightly irritated he couldn’t see the fair skinned Omega any longer.

“We will be landing soon, sir. Is there anything that I can do for you or your Beta today before we call for the final warning?” The cheerful attendant asked, only looking at Viktor with a slightly flushed face, which caused Yuuri to pay more attention to her. Beta. She smelled enough like one to confirm it. Yuuri slowly sat up, lifting his head from Viktor’s shoulder to square his own. 

Alphas could claim any number of Betas and Omegas that they wanted, though most only had three to five in a pack. This meant that if others we so inclined they could offer themselves to Alphas in hopes of being mated by them. Viktor claimed that Yuuri was the only Beta that Viktor could handle but that didn’t mean that the Beta still didn’t worry about it from time to time. 

Viktor was, well he was gorgeous. Betas and Omegas regularly threw themselves at him but the Alpha never took any interest in them besides a mere plaything, that is until Yuuri of course. Four years later and the Beta was still in shock that Viktor had chosen him.

The flight attendant was pretty, Yuuri couldn't argue with that. She had nice curves and a rather large chest. Viktor had admitted to dating and bedding women in the past, saying he didn’t really prefer one gender over the other. In fact the main reason they were looking only for male Omegas was because of Yuuri himself. He just never found himself comfortable around female Betas and Omegas. Viktor claimed he didn’t have an issue with it at all, but still…

“Ah no, I think we are fine.” Viktor spoke, pressing his hand against the side of Yuuri’s head to press it against his shoulder once more, planting a kiss against the Beta’s forehead. “Isn’t that right, my love?” he said softly, gently running his fingers along the dark blue mark against Yuuri’s now exposed neck. 

Yuuri hummed in agreement, eyes fluttering shut as warm fingers danced across Viktor’s mating mark upon his neck. He knew exactly what Viktor was doing; he was displaying what was his. It comforted him, but he wasn’t sure why the Alpha felt it was necessary. After all the flight attendant hadn’t been interested in him, she had been interested in _Viktor_.

“O-Of course Sir. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.” The woman sputtered before quickly turning on her heel to walk down the aisle. Yuuri nuzzled against the side of Victor’s neck before picking his head up again to rest it against the headrest of his own seat. “What were you worried about?” he asked with a raised brow. 

Viktor only smiled before turning back to the files splayed across the little tray in front of him again. “It’s kind of cute, but concerning that you never notice when people look at you.” He said softly, flipping a page as Yuuri laughed.

“Yeah, right. She was looking straight at you.” Yuuri scoffed going back to his own files once more. Viktor decided not to mention that the woman had been staring at Yuuri first when the younger Beta had been trying to look around her to watch the Omega. She had only looked to the Alpha when she had felt she had been ignored.

Even after four years of having claimed Yuuri other Alphas and Betas still made attempts at him. Yuuri always chalked it up to them wanting to get closer to Viktor, even though said Alpha was sure to point out that other Alphas wouldn’t have wanted him. The stubborn Beta ignored that fact and chose to stick to his own opinion, which was the way he did most things.

Viktor meant it when he told Yuuri he was the only Beta he could handle. Though the younger man was still as sweet and loving like an average beta he had a very stubborn, maybe wild side to him that Viktor had never really seen in one before. 

Heaven help him if they ended up with an Omega with half of Yuuri’s independent and strong willed nature. Though he greatly enjoyed the challenge, he wasn’t sure how he would keep an eye on both of them at the same time if it were the case.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri wasn’t sure what was happening that made the old man so excited, but he could really care less. He stared down at his plate, gently poking at the food that had been sitting there uneaten for the past hour or so.

“I think you will like them- “ Yakov sighed, watching as the young Omega continued to poke at his uneaten food. “Yuri are you even listening?”

Yuri looked up at the mention of his name, shrugging his shoulders in response when Yakov continued to stare at him expecting an answer. Why should he care what the other man was saying? It didn’t seem to concern him so why waste the effort?

“I was saying, I have two friends flying in from Japan today.” Yakov said as patiently as he could. It had been a while since he had had to deal with a young, unmated Omega. “I was hoping I could introduce you to them in a few days when they have had time to settle.”

Yuri looked up again, keeping his eyes from making contact with Yakov considering he was an Alpha after all. “Why?” he asked quietly, the grip on his fork tightening slightly.

“They are looking for an Omega.” Was Yakov’s short reply. The old Alpha didn’t even flinch when Yuri slammed his hands on the table and stood up, knocking the chair behind him to the floor.

“No.” Yuri said through clenched teeth, shaking his head when Yakov sighed.

“Yuri, your grandfa-“

“He’s DEAD.” Yuri yelled, pushing away from the table with tensed shoulders and balled up fists at his sides.

“I know, that’s why you are in my custody because your grandfather trusted me to keep you safe from your father and to do what’s best for you.” Yakov said calmly, though he would admit his nerves were a bit on edge.

“Fuck you!” Yuri yelled, turning around to stomp towards his room. “I would rather you throw me out into the streets before you start playing matchmaker!” he screamed, finally slamming his bedroom door behind him when he had reached the end of the hallway.

He felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears but he sniffled quickly pressing his arm against them. He had cried enough in the last few weeks to last a lifetime so he wasn’t about to start that again. He walked forward, crawling into the small twin sized bed pushed up against the back wall of his room. He curled into a small ball, wrapping his arms around his legs as he stared at the back of his bedroom door. 

It was really the only thing to look at to be honest. There were no posters or pictures hanging on the walls, just the light cream wallpaper that he guessed had been there before he had been born considering how old Yakov seemed to be. He had only brought one bag from his grandfathers house with him which had been filled with the small amount of clothes he owned and a few other essential things. His grandfather had bought them for him when he had taken him from his father, but that was all he could afford.

Yuri hadn’t minded. No one had ever bought him clothes before so he was more thrilled than someone might have been over the fact that he now officially owned at least three outfits that weren’t raggedy hand-me-downs. 

Yuri felt his heart ache when his grandfather’s face flashed before his eyes. The old man had only passed about a month ago now and still hurt when he thought about it. He missed the only person who had ever seemed to care about him. A soft growl left the back of his throat when Yakov swung the door open, the doorknob bouncing off the wall slightly from the force.

“Now listen here boy, you may be twenty years old but you still have a year before you are legally allowed to be set loose into this world.” Yakov bellowed, crossing his arms against his chest with a huff when the young blond only growled louder and rolled to face the wall instead of him.

“You will meet this couple, and you WILL behave.” Yakov continued tapping his foot slightly when the Omega didn’t answer. “Honestly, it’s like you think I’m just going to hand you over.” He grumbled, sighing as he pressed his hand against his face as he tried to regain his composure. 

“Like hell I will.” Yuri muttered, tensing when a dark growl left the older Alpha on the other side of the room. Stupid Alphas.

“You should learn to mind Alphas, Yuri. You will never attract one with this amount of attitude and disrespect.” Yakov snapped.

“I don’t want one!” Yuri yelled, gripping the fabric of his jeans nervously when Yakov’s growl only seemed to darken further.

“Say what you will, boy”. Yakov began, still trying to calm himself. “But you will do as I say and don’t even entertain the stupid idea of running away.” He continued, tilting his head slightly when Yuri shifted on the bed slightly. “You know your I.D. bracelet won’t even let you past the front door.”

“Whatever.” Yuri mumbled, wincing when Yakov only slammed the door and left. After listening to the Alpha stomp off down the hallway Yuri slowly stretched himself out, toes curling in and out a few times before he rolled onto his back. He lifted his right hand, the silver I.D. bracelet that was wrapped snugly around his wrist glinting in the sunlight that filtered through his bedroom window.

Yuri hated the stupid thing. He felt like a prisoner in this house and he knew that technically he was. All Omega’s were forced to wear them, though many of their pack decided in which style once they were mated. It was meant to keep an Omega safe from harm, to alert an Alpha and/or bonded Beta if he were hurt or in trouble. The blonde Omega only saw it as a way for an Alpha to control his ‘property’. Even Beta’s sometimes were made to wear them if the Alpha so wished.

Yuri glared at the offending piece of metal before letting his arm fall down next to him. “I guess I really don’t have a fucking choice but to do what he says.” He grumbled, rolling on to his belly with a groan. “Why did you have to go and leave me with him, grandpa?” he asked the empty room. He quickly pressed his face into the pillow next him, letting out a soft sigh.

Considering where his grandfather had taken him from, he really couldn’t complain. Yakov was an Alpha, but he was nothing like his father had been. He wished it could have been a Beta that his grandfather had chosen but no, it had to be this crotchety old man who did nothing but work all the time and forced him to come along to the stupid ice rink where he trained people.

Yuri sighed. Okay maybe his grandfather’s choice wasn’t that bad after all, not that he would ever admit it to Yakov of course. The truth is Yuri loved ice-skating. He loved watching it and he even knew how to skate some himself. He remembered gushing to his grandfather about it one day after he had watched Viktor Nikiforov win his third World Championship.

When he went to rink with Yakov he watched all his students obsessively, after some time being able to spot their mistakes the same time Yakov did. When he thought the old Alpha wasn’t watching he would sneak out a pair of old skates from the locker room and skate on another rink that was isolated in a separate building across from the main one. 

Yuri knew he wasn’t good enough to impress anyone with his self-taught lessons, but he felt at home on the ice. Nothing could hurt or yell at him there, he was by himself, jumping and flipping to his heart’s content. He didn’t have to prove to anyone that he belonged here, that he was trying to prove he was more than just a stupid Omega that needed an Alpha to define him.

He was just Yuri on ice.

The phone ringing in the next room pulled Yuri from his thoughts, a soft grumble leaving his chest as he sat up in bed. He brought his knees up towards his chest, resting his chin against them as he loosely wrapped his hands around his ankles. Did Yakov really think he was going to go to this stupid meeting and do what he wanted? He snorted, glaring at his stupid I.D. bracelet once more.

“Yeah, when pigs fly.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri sighed, smiling as he felt lips press against his neck. “Viktor, we are in the back of a cab.” He mumbled, halfheartedly pushing against the Alpha’s chest as Viktor continued to press kisses against the skin just below his ear. The older man had pushed him down just moments ago to where he was laying across the back seat of the cab, crawling on top of him. He shivered slightly when the silver haired Russian suddenly pressed his teeth against the base of his neck.

“I noticed.” Viktor whispered, nipping at Yuuri’s ear gently. He grinned at the soft gasp the Beta gave in return. 

The cab driver suddenly spoke something in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t quite catch since the man had said whatever he said so fast. The both of them had made an effort to learn each other’s language over the past four years but Yuuri still got jumbled up when someone spoke too fast.

Viktor said, “Okay”, in English before slowly pulling away from Yuuri to sit on his side of the seat, crossing his legs and looking out the window. He pretended not to notice the cute pout the Beta had on his lips. “We are almost there.” Viktor said, grinning as Yuuri huffed before slowly sitting up as well, eyes narrowed in his direction.

“Tease.” Yuuri grumbled, smirking when Viktor gave a mock gasp.

“Me?” Viktor asked, dramatically placing his hand on his chest above his heart. “Never!”

“Sure, sure.” Yuuri said, tilting his head against his own window. They had already been in Russia for a few days now and had even gone to an Omega gathering but still hadn’t had any luck. Not that he had let his hopes get too high of course.

The car finally came to a slow stop right outside of the restaurant that Yakov had invited them to dinner for. Viktor exited first, extending his hand to Yuuri after he had slid across the seat to the other side. He smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks as he took the Alpha’s larger hand and allowed himself to be guided out of the cab. 

Viktor closed the door behind Yuuri before wrapping his right arm around the Beta’s waist, taking a rather large bill from his pocket and giving it to the driver telling him to keep the change. Once he had paid the fare he guided Yuuri towards the front door, a content smile on his face as the shorter male rested his head against his shoulder.

At the front desk the hosts took their coats and led them towards the table that Yakov had reserved for them. Yuuri had been looking forward to seeing Viktor’s old coach again. He rather enjoyed all the embarrassing tales of his older Alpha. It was good blackmail he could keep in his back pocket to be used when he felt was appropriate. However Yuuri wasn’t expecting Yakov to have brought someone with him and when he finally caught sight of him he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat and his feet stopped on their own, feeling like he was rooted to the spot.

Beautiful blonde hair that stopped right beneath his chin and framed his pale face was the first things that Yuri noticed. Blue-green eyes that seemed to almost shine beneath the sudden scowl that appeared was the second trait that pulled him in. Then finally, long legs that were crossed underneath the table with on foot slightly swaying was what he went to next. The tightening grip around his waist confirmed that Viktor was looking at exactly what he was.

There was no doubt that the blond man beside Yakov was an Omega, he didn’t even have to notice the bracelet shining upon the fragile looking wrist. The only question that really came to mind as he continued to watch the blond fidget beneath his gaze was simple.

_“Who are you…?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE, DID YOU?!
> 
> But oh my gosh guys all the comments and kudos! My heart is so full right now! Thank you SO much!
> 
> Anyways this chapter was way longer than I had intended and I hope it's not boring or too drawn out. I have fun ideas for the next chapter though!

Viktor was confused when Yuuri suddenly stopped in his tracks, interrupting the polite conversation he had been having with the human hostess that was guiding them to their table. He glanced at the shorter male, eyebrow quirking as he noticed that the beta seemed to be very interested in whatever it was that had caught his attention.

What his gaze met after following Yuuri’s was nothing short of amazing. Of course he had seen Yakov at first, the old man’s concentration on the menu that was propped up in front of him. It was the beautiful thing beside him that made his arm around Yuuri’s waist tighten so quickly.

What had first caught his attention was the soft golden locks of hair fell down around his face, covering one of the younger man’s beautiful blue-green eyes. He couldn’t tell which color in his eyes was more prevalent from the distance he stood at but the want to get closer to see for his self was slightly unsettling. Pale skin and soft light pink lips were what drew him in further which of course caused his eyes to rake over the omega’s slender neck then further down his torso.

Viktor hadn’t been so floored by someone’s looks since he had first started training Yuuri four years ago. When the skater had finally hit the weight goal that Viktor had placed and learned all the steps to Eros. That first and private skate was what hooked Viktor, from the way Yuuri showed how he felt through emotion and his performance. It was slightly discerning that a mere look at the assumed omega beside Yakov was igniting the same want.

Finally able to pull his eyes away from the other male he glanced at Yuuri, excitement bubbling in his belly when he noticed that he was still staring. He couldn’t remember a time during their search so far when they had been both been taken aback by an omega before. Normally one of them would really favor one while the other would have second thoughts or point out flaws that perhaps the latter had missed. It was one of the major things keeping them from finding an omega, not that it was a bad one.

“Yakov!” Victor called out finally, needing to pull Yuuri (and himself, if he were being honest) out of whatever kind of magic spell this unknown omega had casted. He waved his free arm in the air when the old man looked up from his menu, smiling as he propelled Yuuri forward, pretending not to notice the little grunt the shorter man gave in detest.

“Ah Viktor!” Yakov said, seeming a little off guard.

Viktor pulled out a seat beside the blond for Yuuri, smiling as the beta slowly sat down before pulling one out for himself next to the younger skater. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” he asked, crossing his legs underneath the table and reaching over to interlace his fingers with Yuuri’s in the beta’s lap. He was careful not to look at the omega again, fearing he would be sucked in once more.

Yakov didn’t answer him, instead he sent a glare towards the now sulking omega who had crossed his arms over his chest and had set his jaw in defiance. Viktor’s eyebrow quirked again when Yakov suddenly stood, grabbing the blonde’s elbow and forcing him to stand. The omega only looked to the floor, hair falling around his face as the old alpha began to complain.

“You are supposed to stand once an alpha arrives, you know this boy. Act like what you are.” Yakov snapped his voice sounding like he had ran out of patience long ago.

“Yakov, it’s fine.” Viktor said after Yuuri had given his hand a tight squeeze beneath the table at the almost inaudible sound the omega uttered at the rough handling. “I’m not bothered by it at all, if you ask me that old rule of thumb seems a little outdated.” He said as he glanced towards the blond once more, curiosity growing as he watched the narrow shoulders relax slightly.

Yakov only grumbled and sat down, pulling the omega with him as did so. “You’ll have to excuse him, he hasn’t any manners worth mentioning.” He said with a sigh, turning his attention towards Viktor and Yuuri. “Ah Yuuri! Still as beautiful as ever I see.”

Yuuri gave Yakov a polite smile and bowed his head slightly. “You are too kind, Yakov. ” The beta admitted in his normal quiet and reserved way. Viktor watched Yuuri’s gaze fall on the omega once again.

Yakov only chuckled before turning his attention back towards Viktor. “Your beta is still in denial I see.”

Viktor smiled, turning his attention to Yuuri who was still staring at the omega. Hope bubbled up in his stomach once more. The beta had never shown this much interest before, ever. He took a moment to glance over the blond again himself and concluded that perhaps he had a right to be so interested. The real question now was why was he with Yakov? The old alpha hadn’t mentioned anything about wanting an omega, not that he would have pegged the man for a male one in particular.

“Who is your beautiful guest that has graced us with his presence today?” Viktor asked smoothly, frowning slightly when the blond seemed to tense at his words. Normally this sort of flattery made omegas melt.

Yakov cleared his throat before he spoke, his gaze moving to the blond as well. “Ah yes, forgive me. This is Yuri Plisetsky, my current headache.” Yakov said bluntly, ignoring the soft ‘tch’ the omega gave in reply.

“Your name is Yuri too?” Yuuri asked excitedly, a beautiful smile spreading across his expressive face as he continued to stare at Yuri. “What-“

“So, what’s so special about that?” Yuri snapped, not looking up from the tabletop.

Viktor watched Yuuri lean back in his chair slightly, a shocked look flashing across his face for a brief moment. The alpha was a little surprised himself but he had come across omegas with attitudes before so it wasn’t new to him that some of them would act this way. The only experience that Viktor knew Yuuri had had with omegas were the very eager to please ones they had met up with during their search. He was a little worried that this omega’s attitude might dissuade the beta.

“I just thought it was neat.” Yuuri finally said tilting his head to the side as he continued to watch Yuri with a fond smile.

Viktor felt relieved that Yuuri was taking it in stride, perhaps this attitude the omega seemed to have didn’t bother the beta like Viktor had thought. He mentally chided himself for a moment knowing he shouldn’t have just assumed how Yuuri would react. The beta always seemed to throw him for a loop when it came to things like this.

“How was the flight?” Yakov asked after a few moments of awkward silence, sending the young omega a disapproving look as the blond continued to stare down at the table.

Viktor smiled, waving his free hand in the air dismissively. “It was okay, the flight staff could have been a bit more professional in my opinion but other than that it was fine.” Viktor said before a waitress stepped up to their table holding a small note pad and pen in her hands. She had a nervous little smile and flushed cheeks as she looked over them. Viktor’s easy smile turned into a grin, causing the waitress to shift her feet slightly.

“If y-you are ready I can take your drink orders.” The waitress sputtered nervously.

“Vodka.” Yakov replied, amused when Viktor seconded his order.

“Ah, water please.” Yuuri said before his gaze went back to the quiet omega that had yet to order.

Yakov sighed after a few awkward seconds. “He’ll have water too.” The Alpha grunted, looking back to Viktor once the waitress had left. He noticed Viktor glancing at the omega as well. “Like I said earlier, you’ll have to excuse him. He wasn’t brought up to mind-“

Yuri suddenly stood up, the chair screeching across the floor gaining a few onlookers as he did so. Viktor watched Yuri closely, noticing the beta beside him stiffen slightly.

“Boy, what do you think you are doing?” Yakov growled, reaching up to grab the omega’s arm but missed when the blond quickly pulled just out of his reach. “Sit do-“

“Bathroom.” Was all Yuri muttered before walking away from the table. Viktor continued to watch silently, eyes traveling down Yuri’s back and stopping at his backside to admire the view. Yuuri seemed to have had the same idea but the beta’s head turned towards Yakov when the blond had disappeared around a corner.

“So you are interested?” Yakov asked, raising a brow when both pairs of eyes had finally focused on him. “He’s really not that bad of a kid.” He continued raising his hand and tapping his index finger against his right temple. “Very intelligent.”

“Is this why you asked us here, Yakov?” Viktor asked, leaning back in his chair to stare at his old mentor.

“He isn’t being pursed by another alpha?” Yuuri asked, finally speaking up.

“No, and for good reason I should say.” Yakov grumped, sighing when Yuuri and Viktor continued to stare at him. “His grandfather left him in my custody after he passed last month. I haven’t allowed any alphas near him.”

“Oh?” Viktor asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Why is that?”

“He’s…complicated.” Yakov said as the waitress approached with their drinks. Once she left he continued. “I know you two have been looking and I couldn’t really think of another couple who would be better for him.” He admitted.

“Do you have his file?” Yuuri asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly. “I would love to see it.”

“Unfortunately in Russia the government doesn’t allow public access to omega files until they are twenty-one.”

“How old is he then?” Viktor asked. He had been under the impression that the omega was at least close to that age, but he could have been wrong.

“Twenty.”

“So we would have to wait a year?” Yuuri asked, shoulders slumping.

“Not necessarily.” Viktor said quickly before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the beta’s cheek. “If we get to the point where it becomes serious we can go through a few things to gain access. It’ll just take patience.”

“If we become serious.” Yuuri mumbled. He turned his head towards Viktor, brows raised slightly as if he were asking the alpha if he agreed that it very well could.

Viktor only nodded before turning his attention back to Yakov who seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. “Is he normally so quiet?”

“Unless he is arguing with you about something, yes.” Yakov said, glancing towards Yuuri as the beta let out a little breath of air.

“You said he was released into your custody from his grandfather?” Yuuri questioned. “Where are his parents?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri felt very uncomfortable in the expensive clothes that Yakov had forced him to wear to this stupid dinner. He didn’t understand why the old alpha thought it was necessary when he had a perfectly good pair of jeans and a t-shirt that he could have worn. All Yakov had said to that argument was that the restaurant wouldn’t have allowed him inside if he wore them.

The shiny black shoes had been uncomfortable to walk in as well and he was pretty sure the thick coat Yakov had shoved his arms into at the last minute was a few sizes too big as well. He tried to tell the alpha that he would never be able to pay him back once they had went through the checkout line and Yuri had seen exactly how much it was. The man had only told him to shut up and hurry along so they wouldn’t be late.

Whatever, he tried to warn him didn’t he? Yuri picked at the fabric of the light cream sweater Yakov had chosen for him earlier, still trying to figure out why it had cost so much. It seemed like a normal sweater to him unless he was completely missing something about it.

Soft excited whispering began to fill the restaurant suddenly effectively pulling Yuri’s attention away from his examination. He lifted his head in curiosity, his jaw dropping slightly at what he saw.

It was _Viktor Nikiforov_ , his idol and one of the best ice-skaters in the world that had just walked in. Yuri blinked a few times, making sure he wasn’t just imagining that the five-time Grand Prix victor wasn’t just an illusion that seemed to be walking straight towards their table. Once he was sure that it wasn’t a dream he was about to wake up from he took a closer look at the alpha, admiring the strong shoulders and broad chest.

Then as if Yuri or anyone else with eyes could have missed him he noticed Japan’s top figure skater and the only beta ever to have successfully enthralled Russia’s national hero and hottest bachelor alpha, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri felt a slight twinge of guilt in his gut as he remembered just how much he had hated this beta when Viktor first announced that he was taking his first season off to coach him. As time went on with Yuuri winning the last three Grand Prix’s the beta had somewhat become something of an idol to the young omega as well.

There was something about the beta when he performed that changed from the reserved, soft-spoken man that spoke during interviews. Yuri had come to admire the skater’s strong emotional attachment to his theme each year. His carefully planned step sequences and jumps were nothing to sneeze at either but the omega suspected that was somewhat Viktor’s influence as his coach.

Yuuri was also rumored to have been taking suppressants to hide the fact that he was an omega, some news sites had even went as far to say that the skater had hidden his I.D. bracelet around his ankle so no one would ever know. It had been quite the scandal during his first Grand Prix with Viktor as his coach. The Beta had to go through quite a few obstacles to prove to the right people that he was indeed a beta who had every right to be skating in the Alpha and Beta Grand Prix. Omega’s were the only one’s that had to have a separate one where they only competed against each other.

Yuri could understand why the rumors had started. The Beta was very beautiful with thick, black hair that messily fell in his face when it wasn’t slicked back for his performances and a lithe body that somehow always remained somewhat rounded that gave him a more omega-ish vibe. Yuri always noticed his eyes as well, especially when the beta was wearing his contacts like he seemed to be now. They were a light brown color with flecks of another shade of something that he could never tell exactly what it was because the cameras were never close enough.

Oh. They had both stopped, but why? Yuri tilted his chin slightly glancing around to see what they were looking at before becoming very aware that whatever it was was in his direction…could they be looking at him? No, surely not. Yakov would have mentioned something about Viktor Nikiforov or Yuuri Katsuki if they were the couple they were meeting right?

Yuri frowned and his eyes narrowed as he quickly looked down at the table, mind whirling for a moment. No the old alpha wouldn’t have said anything because he was notorious for not telling Yuri anything at all and expected him to just roll with whatever he threw at him. He silently crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore all the excited chatter. Yuri was thinking to far into this and noticed that his heart rate seemed to have accelerated. _Calm down, there is no way in hell they are here for Yakov. It’s a nice enough restaurant they must be meeting someone else. It’s just coincidence.”_ he thought to himself.

“Yakov!”

Yuri couldn’t help but glance up at the childish sounding shout, surprised when he realized it had come from Viktor. So they were here for…no way! He nervously looked down again, his heart thudding against his chest so fast and loud that he almost jumped when the chair beside him had been pulled out to allow the beta to sit beside him.

It was times like this he really hated being on his suppressants. While he was grateful that the drugs did what they did to prevent his own scent from attracting other alphas and betas, the side effects were that his own sense of smell was also dampened. He was basically reduced to a human’s level of senses, which meant that he wasn’t able to smell individual alpha and beta scents. He wondered what they smelled like and if they each had their own scent or did they combine when Viktor had mated Yuuri?

Wait…why did he want to know what they smelled like? Yuri scowled again, resisting the urge to lean in closer to the beta just to see if he could smell even the tiniest amount of anything. What was wrong with him? A sudden upward yank to his arm jarred him from his thoughts, a surprised whimper leaving the back of his throat as he was forced to stand up. What was happening, what the hell could he have done now he didn’t even look at the two of them!

“You are supposed to stand once an alpha arrives, you know this boy. Act like what you are.” Yakov growled, the grip on his arm tightening when Yuri only continued to stare at the ground in response. This was embarrassing. Why did Yakov have to do this in front of _Viktor Nikiforov_ and _Yuuri Katsuk_ of all people.

“Yakov it’s fine. I’m not bothered by it at all, if you ask me that old rule of thumb seems a little outdated.” Viktor said, his voice sounding smooth and calm.

Yuri liked his voice, it sounded slightly deeper than it did on T.V. It was rather soothing to hear him speak this way instead of the childish rambles he gave interviewers after one of Yuuri’s performances. Why had he stood up for him though, he didn’t have to. He managed to keep another whimper from escaping when Yakov pulled him back down to his seat, gaze permanently fixed on the table.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he hasn’t any manners worth mentioning.”

Yuri ignored the old alpha and after a few seconds decided to peek up slightly only to panic when brown eyes met his own. He could feel his face heat up the instant they made eye contact but he quickly tilted his head down once more, glad his hair was long enough to hide his face. Why was Yuuri staring at him? Did he look weird orwas there something on his face? He resisted the urge to reach up and wipe his chin thinking maybe there was something there.

“Who is your beautiful guest that has graced us with his presence today?” Viktor asked and Yuri felt his heart stop for a split second. _What…?_

“Ah yes, forgive me. This is Yuri Plisetsky, my current headache.”

Yuri couldn’t help the irritated noise that bubbled up from his throat. What exactly was Yakov’s goal? Did he just want to paint him as the most horrible person around? It wasn’t fair.

“Your name is Yuri too?” Yuuri suddenly spoke, his voice much louder and excited than the omega would have thought it would have been. Yuri had been aware that they shared a name of course, he had been following the beta for years after Viktor had began to coach him.

“What-“

“So, what’s so special about that?” Yuri interrupted the beta quickly, stomach churning nervously as a few moments of awkward silence drug on afterwords. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have said it that way but Yuuri’s sudden interest had spooked him slightly and it just sort of tumbled out of his mouth.

“I just thought it was neat.” Yuri said his voice back to its normal quiet tone. Huh, why did Yuri feel disappointed that it was? A waitress came by and took their drink orders giving Yuri a chance to peek up through his hair to see Yuuri’s eyes on him again. He panicked, the hands that had been resting on his lap balling up into tight fists. Why was he still staring?

“Like I said earlier, you’ll have to excuse him. He wasn’t brought up to mind-“

Yuri stood up quickly, Yakov’s last comment cut off as he wavered there for a moment, mind working fast as he tried to figure out how to get away from Yuuri’s gaze. He couldn’t take it anymore, not when Yakov kept dragging him through the mud and the other two throwing comments around that made his head spin.

“Boy, what do you think you are doing?” Yuuri was just fast enough to move his elbow away from the alpha’s hand, an idea finally surfacing.

“Bathroom.” he said quickly turning on his heel and walking away as smoothly as he could, trying to pretend he didn’t want to run. Once he turned the corner he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and placed a hand against his chest as he took in a few deep breaths. His steps slowed as he continued his path to the bathroom, trying to take as much time as he could before he had to return.

Once he finally found them nestled in a corner towards the back of the building his I.D. bracelet vibrated around his wrist, the door to the omega bathroom beeping in reply. The sound of the lock unlocking greeted Yuri’s ears before he pushed the door open and walked in. The door quietly relocked itself behind him after it had swung shut once more. Yuri walked into one of the middle stalls and locked the door before pulling the toilet seat down and sitting on top of it.

What was he doing?! He groaned softly, using both his hands to slap either side of his face trying to pull himself out of whatever he had slipped into. Why had Yakov forced him to come along to ‘introduce’ him to a mated pair if he were only going to complain about him the whole time? Why did Yuri even care about it In the first place? He had never been interested in alphas or betas before, all he had ever wanted was to skate. Relationships and the future were never really on his mind.

Was it because it was Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki? Yuri shook his head stubbornly. Was he so shallow that one look from a celebrity could cause his thoughts and body to react in such a strange way?

Why was Yuuri staring at him though? The omega didn’t think he was anything amazing to look at and he knew Yakov was kind of right about his attitude so why did the beta seem so…interested?

No.

Yuri jumped up quickly, raising his leg to kick the back of the stall door in frustration. “Don’t be an idiot.” he whispered, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “As if.” He sniffled softly, managing to keep the tears at bay before lowering his foot back to the ground and leaning forward to rest his forehead against the door. “What the actual fuck is wrong with me.” He uttered softly, his voice sounding broken even to him. His father had made it very clear how alphas looked at him. He was nothing but an eyesore that didn’t know how to keep his pathetic wants to his self.

_“Do you really think any alpha would want you as an omega. You pathetic, worthless fool.”_

Yuri couldn’t help that he was born an omega. So when he had finally hit puberty and had started going into his heats his father was sure to remind him how much of a disgrace his only son was to their family.

_”Panting and moaning for an alpha to come find you again? Yuri I thought we talked about this…”_

Yuri shut his eyes, arms wrapping around his stomach as he remembered the painful kicks his father would give him for presenting his belly, an automatic response to any alpha for an omega in heat. If only his father had put him in a heat hotel he wouldn’t have had to hear Yuri moan and whine, calling for potential mates.

No his father just wouldn’t leave him alone, having a sick fascination to watch his son write around the floor, back arching and whimpering as slick soaked through his pants and pooled around him on the floor.

The bathroom door beeping and unlocking for another omega quickly pulled him away from the dark thoughts he had been sucked into. He blinked a few times, disappointed that his cheeks were wet. When had he started crying? He scrubbed at his face quickly before opening the stall door and walking to the bathroom counter. The omega the door had opened for was standing at the sink, a little compact in her hand as she dabbed some sort of makeup product on her nose.

Yuri only glanced at her for a moment before looking into the mirror in front of him frowning when he noticed how red his eyes looked. He turned on the faucet and leaned down splashing his face with the cool water.

“Are you alright, dear?” the other omega asked, holding out a paper towel towards Yuri when he had had turned the faucet off.

Yuri accepted the towel with a nod, rubbing his face dry before looking at her properly. He could tell she was more than a little older than he was by the bump on her belly. She must have been around eighty at least to be able to carry a child. This was why humans complained, because even though alpha, betas and omegas could live hundreds of years old their aging was much more graceful. The pregnant woman only looked a few years older than he was.

“Is an alpha giving you trouble?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. “Is that why you are in here?”

Yuri shook his head, seeing how she would come to that conclusion. Omegas had their own separate bathrooms in most establishments. Some places even had panic rooms and such as well. All these were made so that only omegas could enter with automatic locks keyed to their I.D bracelets, a sort of safe space where an omega could go without fear of being followed.

“I’m fine.” Yuri said quietly. He noticed the woman’s I.D. bracelet had been fashioned into a necklace that hung low on a gold chain with a pendant bumping across her pregnant belly. When she sent him another disbelieving look he sighed and looked away for a moment. “Just an argument.” He lied quickly. It wasn’t like he could tell her he was having some kind of crisis because someone was looking at him.

“Ah.” The woman said, a small smile pulling at her lips. “I see.” She continued going back to her makeup. “You don’t have a mating mark, or is it somewhere else?” she asked casually, chuckling when the blond next to her stiffened in response. “Not claimed yet then I see. Courting?”

“Wh- no!” Yuri said quickly before looking back to the mirror. He made sure his face didn’t look too splotchy before walking towards the door. He needed to get out before she asked any more strange questions but he couldn’t stop himself from pausing for a moment, looking back at her again. “Congratulations.” He said, glancing towards her stomach. It was customary to give a pregnant omega congrats since it was harder for them to conceive than betas and alphas.

The woman smiled, pressing a hand on her round stomach. “Thank you.” The woman said softly. “We had been trying for six years.”

Yuri only nodded, walking the rest of the distance towards the door. When the lock beeped he slipped out, ignoring the waiter he almost ran into as he slowly walked back to the table. He dipped his head once he got closer, sitting down in his seat.

Yakov and Viktor seemed to have gotten into an argument over another skater and both were passionately defending their views, very loudly. Yuuri however was looking over the menu, his face scrunched up in concentration.

“Oh, welcome back.” Yuuri said quietly, smiling when Yuri only pulled up his menu to hide his face.

Yuri wasn’t about to get caught in that gaze again he had learned his lesson the first time. He did however sneak a few peeks at both Viktor and Yuuri as the other two alphas continued to argue. A little sigh left Yuuri that drew the omegas attention back to him. He had now adopted a look of confusion, his eyes darting around the pages of the menu quickly.

Oh.

Yuuri was from Japan. His native language was Japanese. Yuri hadn’t even really thought about that since the beta had seemed to be able to speak Russian well enough to converse with Yakov earlier. He bit his bottom lip slightly, the sight of Yuuri’s frustration somehow making him anxious.

“You can’t read it can you?” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Yuuri still heard him though and those eyes found his again, causing his stomach to flutter once more.

“Am I that obvious?” Yuuri asked through a soft laugh. His cheeks reddened slightly as he used his free hand to reach up and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m mostly okay with speaking it but I’ve never really had enough discipline to sit down and learn how to read or write it.” He admitted.

Yuri watched the beta closely for a few moments before putting his own menu down and looking over the betas’. “Idiot.” He said with a sigh before pointing at the first thing on the menu. “Herring.”

“Oh!” Yuuri said excitedly his mouth stretching into a wide smile. Yuri felt his chest tighten for a moment but he shook it off, hoping his face wasn’t flushed because suddenly it felt so hot. He quickly slid his finger to the next item, “Salmon caviar.” He continued, his nose wrinkling at the thought of little fish eggs popping inside of his mouth.

“Do you not like caviar Yuri?” Yuuri asked sending the omega a smile as the blondes’ cheeks turned another shade of red.

“Who does?” Yuri asked. He looked away when Yuuri only laughed. Why was he doing this again? He had no idea what suddenly possessed him. Yuuri seemed to appreciate it though as he continued to name all the dishes on the menu, eyes more focused on the omega instead of the food.

Viktor had joined in at some point too but Yuri couldn’t remember exactly when. He would put in his own comments about the dishes, his gaze also seeming to focus on Yuri but the omega pretended not to notice as he continued.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I can give you that information, Yuuri.” Yakov said as he shook his head slightly.

Yuuri pursed his lips before leaning back in his chair. So they couldn’t have his file and Yakov wasn’t going to tell them anything? This was frustrating. He and Viktor had never come across a case like this before. All of the omegas they had been actually been interested in had been completely open and accessible.

“I do know of a way you can get to know him though.” Yakov said through a chuckle.

“Oh?” Viktor asked his hand moving from Yuuri’s to settle on the beta’s thigh before giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I figured you two might be interested and I have some business to take care of in the states,” Yakov began. “Yuri doesn’t have a passport so I can’t take him with me because it would take too long to apply for one.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You are going to leave him all alone in that house?” he asked. He remembered Yakov’s house. It was nice enough he supposed but he had gotten the feeling it wasn’t very welcoming to anyone else but the old alpha. He couldn’t imagine what the omega thought about it.

“I can’t trust him to take care of himself for that long.” Yakov said before crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll be gone for a month. I can hire a maid for that time to check up on him but instead I could give you temporary custody of him.”

Yuuri sat up, his back straight. He turned his head towards Viktor, eyes wide with hope. “Viktor, we have to!” he said through a whisper. “We can’t let a maid care for him, it would just be wrong.”

Viktor glanced back at him, a warm smile on his face. “Oh Yuuri, look how excited you are.” He said quietly, reaching up to place his hand on the side of his face. “I’m excited too.” He admitted, turning back to Yakov with a nod.

“He’s not easy to deal with, I told you he’s complicated.”

“You also don’t want to tell us anything else about him.” Yuuri pointed out with an arched brow.

“What exactly are you trying to do here Yakov, besides killing two birds with one stone?” Viktor asked. His hands left Yuuri’s face so that his elbows could be propped up on the table. The alpha’s fingers interlaced before he rested his chin upon them.

“If you agree to take him for a month then you can find out for yourself.” Yakov answered, not even bothering to hide the smirk that followed after Yuuri let out a soft growl.

“Viktor.” Yuuri said softly, smiling when his alpha focused on him once more. “We should.”

“How can I say no to that face?” Viktor asked, reaching up to brush Yuuri’s bags from his face. “We have the room and I’m sure Yuri would rather stay with us than that musty excuse of a house Yakov still lives in.”

Yakov gave a soft ‘humph’ in response but said nothing as the mated alpha and omega stared at one another, seeming to be having some kind of silent conversation.

“When do you leave?” Yuuri asked Yakov excitedly, his face and neck slightly flushed.

“Tomorrow.”

“To-…Tomorrow?!” Yuuri asked, his mouth popping open slightly in surprise.

“He doesn’t know anything about it does he?” Viktor asked, sighing when Yakov only gave a loud laugh in return.

“How did you know we would agree?” Yuuri asked, shaking his head. “What if we would have said no, you would have just left an omega all on their own?”

]

“But you did agree.” Yakov said, grinning when the beta only huffed and picked up his menu. “Ah, I would ask that you wouldn’t bring it up at dinner…it would only cause a scene. I’ll tell him on the way home tonight.”

“That hardly seems fair to him.” Yuuri pointed out, annoyed when Yakov only shrugged. He didn’t understand how this alpha could treat an omega in such a way.

“I agree with Yakov.” Viktor said suddenly causing Yuuri to drop his menu in surprise.

_“What?”_ Yuuri asked incredulously.

“He seems skittish around us as it is, love,” Viktor said quickly, not liking the dark look that had flashed in his direction from the beta. “If we let Yakov tell him it would only better our chances for him opening up to us. He would be more angry with him than us.”

Yuuri sighed, picking up his menu again. “I guess.” He muttered, trying to make sense of all the funny letters on the page in front of him. Sometimes he forgot that Viktor could be manipulative at times too.

No more was said about it and soon enough Viktor and the older alpha began to argue about other competitors in this year Grand Prix. He noticed when Yuri came back but decided until he had sat down and relaxed before he had said anything.

Yuuri suddenly began to wonder if this was okay. Was it right to take the omega and force him to live with him and Viktor for a month while Yakov was away? Would the omega even want to? Would he maybe open up to them if the older alpha wasn’t around?

“You can’t read it can you?”

Yuuri was surprised at first but then floored. While it was true that he probably couldn’t read it he had mainly been lost in thought about said omega. He wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to have an actual conversation with the blond.

“Am I that obvious? I’m mostly okay with speaking it but I’ve never really had enough discipline to sit down and learn how to read or write it.” Yuuri said, staring at the omega as the shorter male seemed to be thinking something over.

“Idiot.”

Yuuri was about to say something along the line where he agreed but was pleasantly surprised when the omega only leaned forward and tapped at the first word on his menu.

“Herring.”

Yuuri blinked a few times before he finally understood what Yuri was doing. What he was doing for _him._

“Oh!” he said excitedly, feeling Viktor’s warm hand rest upon his thigh once more. The alpha had seemed to have noticed their little conversation at ‘idiot’.

“Salmon caviar.” The omega said next, his nose scrunching up in the most adorable way possible.

“Do you not like caviar Yuri?” Yuuri asked quietly, silently enjoying the way Yuri’s blush seemed to travel down his neck.

“Who would?” the omega asked so bluntly causing Yuuri to laugh. He remained silent as Yuri quietly named out everything else on the menu, smiling when Viktor would put his own two cents in here and there.

Yuuri knew a few things about Yuri Plisetsky after they left the restaurant that night. One, he was incredibly beautiful even when he scowled. In fact Yuuri was pretty sure that the omega was one of the most stunning things he had ever laid his eyes on. The only one that could compare was his alpha.

Two, he was quiet and never really met Yuuri’s eyes. This one was common among omegas but for some reason the beta wanted to see if it was just because he was one or if there was another reason entirely.

Three, unbeknownst to Yuri he would be living with them for the next month and Yuuri could hardly contain his excitement. He knew Viktor was excited as well and once they had gotten back to the apartment that night they had immediately began clearing out the unused guest room across from their own bedroom.

Yuuri was going to figure the omega out if it was the last thing he did. Also perhaps he and Viktor could finally agree on an omega to add to their pack.

**Preview**

 

_“Makkachin no!”_

_Yuri grunted as his back hit the floor, a brown body of curly fur having knocked the breath out of him. He pushed against the poodle, crying out as he felt a slobbery tongue glide across his cheek._

_“Get off!” he shouted, legs and arms flailing as he tried to wiggle out from beneath the dog. “Yuck!” he cried out when the poodle only whined and licked at his face in return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Makkachin will finally make her debut in the next chapter. Poor Yuri, why does Yakov have to be a grouchy old man anyways? Like I said earlier I hope you guys enjoyed and that it wasn't too long. Let me know what you think! No beta as usual so forgive me.
> 
> Not gonna lie all those kudos and comments really gave me such happiness!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos! Each one brings so much joy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuri growled as Yakov’s grip on his arm only tightened. He was currently being dragged down the sidewalk, the heels of his feet deliberately dragging along the concrete in silent resistance. His throat was sore from the yelling match he and the old alpha had gotten into last night that has lasted through the early morning. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he had argued about something so passionately.

 This just wasn’t fair, what gave the old alpha the right to dictate where he would go and who he would stay with? He would have been just fine staying in Yakov’s home while the alpha was gone. Said man had argued back with that the omega didn’t seem to know how to care for himself properly while Yuri had pointed out that he had managed to stay alive for this long so he must have been doing something right.

Yakov hadn’t liked that, not at all. The argument was over then, the older man sending him to his room with a bowl full of soggy cereal at three that morning.

 The fact that Yakov had somehow convinced Viktor and Yuuri to accept this was still a mystery to him. Perhaps the two had owed the grouchy man a favor and had agreed to let the omega stay because of that? Yuri didn’t think two world-renowned figure skaters could really be in dept to anyone but he couldn’t come up with anything else that made sense.

 A small noise left the back of his throat when his foot caught on the curb he was trying to step up on. He felt Yakov tense before he loosened his fingers wrapped around his arm to allow the omega to steady himself properly before continuing towards their destination, his grip slightly more relaxed than before.

 “If you weren’t dragging your feet you wouldn’t trip,” The old man grumbled. “Omegas must walk gracefully at all times.”

 Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes before managing to yank his arm away from Yakov’s grip. “Maybe I could if you weren’t treating me like a four year old.” He snapped, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

 “Maybe if you didn’t act like a four year old I wouldn’t have to.” Yakov growled, slowing his steps so that he could walk beside the omega.

 “Whatever.” Yuri mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as they continued walking in strained silence. After a while the old man finally cleared his throat.

 “They are nice people, Yuri.” Yakov said, shoving his hands in his pockets when the omega didn’t reply. “They will treat you right while I’m gone.”

 Yuri didn’t say anything as he turned the collar of his coat up to shield his neck from the gust of wind that had suddenly whooshed past. The omega remembered his grandfather saying almost the exact same thing on his death bead and now the person he had trusted his grandson to was giving him away for a month to people he hardly knew.

Yuri reached up to readjust the strap of his bag, fingers wrapping around it anxiously as they stopped at a cross walk. Were Viktor and Yuuri really okay with this? They hadn’t said anything about it during dinner the night before so he supposed they had to have been. But why would they agree to do something like this? It was strange.

 An expensive looking sports car revved it’s engine angrily when the crosswalk light had forced him to stop to let them cross, the older alpha beside him grumbling something along the line of ‘kids these days have no patience…’ as they walked across. Yuri finally began to notice things that he hadn’t picked up earlier when they had gotten out of the cab. They seemed to be in one of the upscale parts of Moscow, all the apartment buildings and shops bigger than what he was used to.

 “Finally.” Yakov grunted, stopping outside a rather large apartment building. Yuri had to bend his head backwards and strain his neck slightly to see the top. Viktor and Yuuri lived here? He glanced towards the entrance again where Yakov had walked towards. The old man seemed to have started a conversation with the door attendant who nodded after a few words before slowly opening the large glass door.

 “Well don’t just stand there, I do have a flight to catch.” Yakov grumbled. Yuri sighed slowly walking in after the old man, the warmth of the extravagant lobby welcoming to his freezing fingers and ears.

 Could anyone really afford this place? Yuri looked around slowly, drinking in the marble flooring and the elegant art that hung on the lobby walls. Expensive looking couches and chairs furnished the room and people in fur coats and glittering jewelry slowly walked around them.

 “Yuri.”

 Yuri snapped out of his daze, his eyes finding Yakov who seemed irritated as he waited for him by the elevator. He made his way across the floor quickly, embarrassed to have been caught looking. When he got close enough the alpha jabbed a finger on the up arrow and sighed in what Yuri thought sounded relief when the two doors opened quickly.

 There was another man in the same uniform as the door attendant had been wearing standing inside, making Yuri a little weary when they walked in. He wasn’t sure exactly as he stared at the floor but he thought he felt the strangers eyes on him as the man asked what floor they needed.

 “Eleven.” Yakov answered curtly, a growl leaving the old man suddenly. Yuri looked up at that, eyes widening slightly as he watched the two of them glare at one another. Was it another alpha? Yuri silently damned the suppressants he was on. He couldn’t smell anything that indicated whether or not he was but from the way Yakov was glaring at him he could only assume. What was the older man’s problem?

The omega was grateful when the elevator finally stopped its’ accent upwards, a ding sounding through the speakers indicating that they had reached their desired floor. Yuri blinked as he felt Yakov’s arm press against his back, confused when the alpha pushed him forward when the doors finally slid open.

 “What the hell?” Yuri snapped, face flushed as he jumped away from the old man.

 Yakov didn’t answer him until the man in the elevator disappeared behind the shiny metallic doors. “Watch your tone, boy.” Yakov grumbled before he continued down the hallway.

 Yuri sighed as he followed after him not having the energy to examine the alpha’s antics much further. The doors in the hallway were spaced out far away from each other making the omega wonder just how large the units were. He almost bumped into Yakov when the man had stopped at a door having been distracted by more expensive looking art and plants that were spread out along the walls.

 The omega looked at the door as Yakov punched a small button on the intercom next to it. The room number 1123 was etched onto a shiny golden plaque that hung on the upper middle part of the dark brown wood. So this is where the famous Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki lived?

  _“Hello~!_ ”

 Yuri’s eye twitched slightly at the overly chipper sounding voice. Of course it would be Viktor who would answer. He noted Yakov’s tired sigh before the old man spoke. “Viktor let us in you knew we were coming up.” He said his voice sounding irritated.

 The intercom was quiet but a few moments later Yuri heard a few locks unlatching and the door swung open to reveal the taller alpha. “Ah Yuri!” he said loudly, smiling down at him. “Welcome!”

 Yuri could only stare, the smile that the taller man was beaming his way making his knees wobble slightly. He quickly snapped back to attention when said alpha greeted Yakov, his gaze going straight to the carpeted floor beneath his feet. _“What the hell, it was just a smile you idiot,”_ He thought to himself, _“Snap out of it.”_

 “Come in, come in!” Viktor said happily before quickly stepping out of the way. Yakov entered first, glancing over his shoulder as Yuri continued to stand just outside the door.

 “Well?” The alpha asked, giving a soft sort of approving sounding grunt when Yuri finally stepped inside as well.

 “Ah, if you could just take your shoes off there.” Viktor said tilting his chin towards the line of shoes that were pushed up against the side of the entry way. He chuckled when Yakov gave him a disgruntled look. “It’s a Yuuri thing.” The taller alpha said, winking towards the omega when he noticed that the blond had been looking at him instead of the floor.

 Yuri stiffened, feeling his face and the back of his neck heat up from that stupid wink. He quickly stepped up beside Yakov before kneeling down to start unlacing his boots, thankful to have a reason to have his back to the silver haired alpha.

 “Do you have time to stay for dinner, Yakov?” Viktor asked, clapping his hand against his old coach’s shoulder. Yuri stood up straight after he had finally managed to wiggle his left foot from his boot, glancing towards the two alphas before he looked further into the living room from the entry way.

 The living room in front of him was spacious and elegant just like the lobby downstairs had been. A comfortable looking leather sofa was positioned in front of the fireplace where a huge flat screen T.V was hung above the mantle. A few matching recliners were on the left side and a love seat was to the right with a comfy looking throw thrown over the back. The entire back wall seemed to be composed of nothing but windows giving Yuri an amazing view of Moscow at night, the blond secretly enjoying being eleven floors high as the city lights glittered in front of him.

 Yuri’s eyes darted around the other walls a few moments later taking in all of the pictures of the couple hanging upon them, quite a few seeming to feature a brown poodle posing in between them. There were a few things that thankfully made it seem real and not just pictures taken from a magazine though, like the coffee mug that was sitting on the little end table beside one of the recliners and a strange looking stuffed toy that was sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor. Yuri tilted his head in question at that for a moment.

 “I’m late as it is unfortunately.” Yakov said, pulling Yuri’s attention back towards the alphas. “We need to do the exchange so I can get to the airport.”

 Viktor nodded, turning his attention towards a hallway that led to a different part of the apartment. “Yuuri!” the alpha called out in a singsong voice. “Yuri is here!”

 There was a soft noise of something clanking against a hard surface before the beta walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. Yuri noticed that the dark haired man was wearing his glasses this time and the omega was surprised when he realized that he enjoyed the way the blue frames slid down his nose slightly in an endearing sort of way when he smiled towards him.

 “Nice to see you again, Yuri.” Yuuri said quietly, his eyes never leaving the omega. “Can I take your bag for you?” he asked after a few moments.

 Yuri felt his hand automatically latch onto the only thing that he actually owned. He frowned as he took a step back and shook his head silently. He knew it wasn’t much, but it was _his_ and he be damned if he let anyone take what little he had. “No.” he snapped, a soft growl leaving the back of his throat.

 “Viktor, the exchange.” Yakov said, throwing Yuuri an apologetic smile.

 “Ah, yes.” Viktor said, his eyes slowly leaving the omega. “You wanted to see how it worked right Yuuri?” he asked smiling when the beta nodded.

 Yuri watched as Viktor and Yakov took each other’s hands, the rings on their fingers starting to glow. Something bright caught the omegas attention to his right, his eyebrows rising as he noticed that Yuuri seemed to have a ring as well. Wait…did that mean Viktor made the beta wear an I.D. device? Why?

 Suddenly two holographic screens appeared in the air above the alphas clasped hands to face each of them, lines of text scrolling across. Viktor and Yakov both began to tap at the air, the screens reacting by showing various information and text and at one point the omega swore he a saw a picture of himself flash across the screen that was facing Viktor.

 “This gets more complicated every time.” Yakov grunted brows furrowing as he continued to type whatever it was he was typing. Viktor only chuckled in return seeming to have finished his part of the process already.

 Yuri jumped when the bracelet around his wrist began to vibrate. He frowned when it continued, the I.D. device sending strange tingles down his arm and through his fingertips. He looked down, surprised that it was now glowing with the same bright light that the other ones were.

 The last time a transfer had happened it had been different considering his grandfather had died before he could make it himself. Someone from a government office had come to the hospital and used a cable to connect his bracelet to the laptop he had brought. He had only had to make a few clicks and keystrokes and it was done. Why was it so different now? The vibrating finally stopped and the bright glow dimmed slowly as the two alphas unclasped their hands and the screens blinked out of existence.

 “That’s it?” Yuuri spoke up, he was looking down to his own ring as he waited for his answer.

 “Basically.” Viktor said with a smile. The taller alpha quickly moved towards the entryway, chuckling softly when Yuri practically jumped away from him.

 Yuri watched as Viktor placed his hand on the wall, thinking that maybe the alpha had lost his mind before another screen blinked into existence beneath his fingertips. Yuri knew exactly what it was, it was just placed differently in Yakov’s house. He scowled looking to the floor as his I.D. bracelet buzzed yet again indicating new restrictions being programmed into the device.

 “Viktor, is that really necessary?” Yuuri asked through a sigh. He walked up beside the alpha, glancing towards the sulking omega.

 “Oh it is.” Yakov spoke up, walking back to his shoes and slipping them on. “Give him an inch and he’ll take a mile, Yuuri.” The old man warned.

 “We could at least give him a chance.” Yuuri pleaded looking up at Viktor hopefully.

 Viktor only shook his head and continued pressing buttons on the screen. “We can’t risk it Yuuri.”

 Yuri growled, his hands at his side balling up into fists. Why were they talking about him as if he weren’t standing right there?! He opened his mouth, ready to argue that he could take care of himself if something like that were to happen but Yuuri surprised him by speaking fist.

 “You are being ridiculous.” The beta muttered darkly still looking up at Viktor’s face, the alphas fingers hesitating for a moment before continuing.

 “You are being naïve.” Viktor growled back, Yuri’s shoulders tensing and knees buckling in response. That growl was a warning that Yuri could clearly pick up on and the fact that Yuuri seemed to take it in stride by the way the beta stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest amazed the omega. It hadn’t even been directed at him and he had still felt like falling to his knees and exposing his throat in submission.

 Yakov cleared his throat in the awkward silence, stepping towards the door once Viktor finally finished and the screen had disappeared. “If you have any issues you have my cell phone number,” He began, giving the two disgruntled mates a large grin. “Ah, he eats like a bird so make sure he actually eats at least one meal a day.” He continued glancing up to the ceiling as if he were trying to remember something else. “I’ll email you anything else I think of later.” He said, finally looking over to Yuri. “Behave boy. Try not to cause Viktor and Yuuri too much trouble.” He said.

 Yuri glared at the old man, turning his head away from him stubbornly. Why did Yakov treat him like a child? He was an adult who could take care of himself and he didn’t understand why the old alpha thought that this was a good idea. He wasn’t going to say anything though, he and Yakov had already argued about it all they could the night before. The man was possibly more stubborn than the omega.

 “I’ll walk you out.” Viktor said, slipping on his own shoes before following the older alpha out into the hallway. The door automatically locked behind itself, a soft confirmation beep following.

 “Would you like a tour?” Yuuri asked suddenly causing the omega to look at up at the beta.

 The skater looked hopeful, waiting for his answer. Yuri thought it was weird that the beta wanted to show him around. Yakov had only shrugged and let the omega find his way on his own. That face though…it was hard to resist. It was just a tour, what could it hurt?

 “I guess.” he said softly, a strange flutter in his stomach when Yuuri sent him a wide smile.

 “Great!” Yuuri said, using his arms to gesture towards the large living room. “Well this is the living room.” He said cheerfully waving the omega towards the hallway he had come from earlier.

 “Duh.” Yuri said beneath his breath, blushing when Yuuri laughed softly in response. The hallway walls had more photos of the couple scattered everywhere. There were more of the poodle he had seen earlier too. Yuuri stopped at the kitchen entrance for a moment letting Yuuri get a good look around the spacious room and stainless steal appliances. The omega couldn’t help but tilt his head back as the amazing smell of whatever was cooking filled his nose. He felt his mouth watering and was a little disappointed when the beta led him away and down another hallway.

 Yuri pointed out the bathroom and a few other rooms before he stopped, a door on either side of the hallway facing each other. “This is…well this is our room.” The beta said pointing towards the door on his right. “This will be yours.” He said slowly opening the door on his left. A soft gasp suddenly left the beta as Yuri stepped closer to the door to peer inside causing the omega to stop in his tracks.

 “Makkachin no!”

 Yuri grunted as his back hit the floor, a brown body of curly fur having knocked the breath out of him. He pushed against the poodle, crying out as he felt a slobbery tongue glide across his cheek.

 “Get off!” he shouted, legs and arms flailing as he tried to wiggle out from beneath the dog. “Yuck!” he cried out when the poodle only whined and licked at his face in return.

 Yuuri finally managed to pull the poodle off quickly opening the other bedroom door and pushing the dog inside before closing it again. “Oh Yuri, I’m so sorry! Viktor was supposed to put her in our room.” The beta said hurriedly, holding out his hand to help the omega up from the floor.

 Yuri growled and slapped the beta’s hand away, using the sleeve of his coat to wipe of the remaining slobber from his face. This was why he preferred cats. He stood up and turned his back to the beta, his face heated and hands shaky. “You said this was my room right?” he asked softly.

 “Yes b-“

 Yuri quickly walked in and slammed the door in the skaters face, overjoyed when he found a lock on the door handle. He quickly turned the little knob and stepped back, trying to ignore the soft knocking that came afterwards.

 “Yuri, I really am sorry about Makkachin. She normally doesn’t jump on people but a few times when she first meets them.” The beta said his voice muffled by the closed door. “We…won’t you come out and eat dinner?”

 “I’m not hungry.” Yuri snapped, surprised when the door handle didn’t jiggle. He was expecting the beta to at least try and open the door but he didn’t.

 “Yuri, please.” Yuuri begged. “You need to eat.”

 The beta’s ‘please’ tugged at his heartstrings but he stubbornly brushed it off. “Just leave me ALONE!” He yelled, covering his ears childishly so he wouldn’t be able to hear anything else the beta said. After a few minutes he pulled them away and walked up to the door to press his ear against it.

 Silence. Yuuri had left? Well he shouldn’t have been so surprised he did yell at him after all…Yakov had never listened to him when he told him to leave him alone and would push and prod until he had gotten what he wanted. Yuri felt another twinge of guilt pull at his stomach. Maybe he shouldn’t have slammed the door at least.

 Who kept an attack-poodle as a pet anyways? He shook his head, trying to shake the image of Yuuri’s face from his thoughts. Why did he care? He just needed to get through the month. If anything he could just stay in his room and only come out when it was necessary. Maybe they would forget he was there. It would be easier that way.

 Yuri slowly turned around, finally taking in his surroundings. The room was huge compared to the one Yakov had given him. Not that he had minded the little room in the old house, having never really having one just for him. The light blue wallpaper and cream colored plush carpet beneath his toes made him feel like he was walking on a cloud for a few moments before he noticed the large four-poster bed in the middle of the room.

 A mountain of pillows had been arranged near the top, the gray and gold duvet folded down to expose off white sheets tucked underneath. Another gray colored blanket was folded at the foot of the bed but this one seemed much thicker and fluffier making Yuri assume it was for colder nights. The bed was huge, maybe a queen but the omega wasn’t sure. He had been sleeping on a twin-sized mattress at Yakov’s and his grandfather had let him sleep on a little futon mattress that he pulled out from the couch in his living room. The extravagant bed before him was a step up from the thin pallet he had slept on in his father’s house.

 Yuri slowly pulled his bag from his shoulder, placing it in the chair that was beside a desk that had been pushed against the wall opposite of the bed. The desk seemed to be made from some sort of dark colored wood, though Yuri wouldn’t even know what kind. He gently ran his fingers across the smooth surface of the desktop, a soft yawn suddenly making itself known. The omega glanced back towards the bed, thinking it over.

Yuuri hadn’t said anything about not using the bed so it was technically okay, right? He groaned softly, quickly pulling his coat off and resting it against the back of the chair his bag was sitting on. He walked towards the bed with a sudden childish want to jump onto the mattress. He scoffed, chiding himself for the thought before slowly crawling on top of the plush mattress.

 “What is this…?” he whispered as he felt himself sink slightly into the duvet beneath him. He had never felt something so soft against his back. “Fuck.” He muttered quickly rolling over on his belly and grabbing a pillow from the bottom of the pile at the head of the bed. He didn’t care as a few pillows wobbled and fell to the floor, he was too tired to reach over and pick them up.

 It was too much lately. His grandfather dying just last month, having to live with Yakov, and now being pushed onto two people who probably didn’t want him there just as much as he didn’t want to be. He was so tired of everyone just tossing him around like he was some sort of unwanted piece of furniture.

 He buried his face in the soft pillow grabbing another to hug to his chest as he curled up into a little ball on top of the bed. Maybe just for a little while he would sleep, no one seemed to want him at the moment. Yuuri hadn’t come back demanding him to come out and the room he was in was quiet and dark. The omega fought sleep for a few more minutes before his eyes fluttered shut in defeat and his breathing evened out into slow, soft breaths.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 “You are being ridiculous.” Yuuri all but growled as he continued to watch Viktor’s face. How could the alpha limit the omega like this? It wasn’t fair.

 “You are being naïve.” Yuuri was caught off guard for a slight second at the dark tone, not having heard if from his alpha in a long while. He held in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the taller man.

 Naïve? Wasn’t that a little too far? He just wanted the omega to feel comfortable in their home so that he would maybe open up to them. The beta highly doubted restricting where he could go, the times he was allowed to leave and the parts of the city where he was allowed to visit would help in that.

 “If you have any issues you have my cell phone number,” Yakov spoke, having the nerve to actually send them some sort of mischievous looking smile. “Ah, he eats like a bird so make sure he actually eats at least one meal a day.”

 Yuri blinked at that, his gaze rolling over to the omega once again. He had noticed somewhat last night that the blond was on thinner side, but he hadn’t thought there was a significant reason for it. The bulky coat that the shorter male was wearing now didn’t really let the beta see any of his body, just the tops of his knees where the hem of the material ended.

 "I’ll e-mail you anything else I think of later. Behave boy. Try not to cause Viktor and Yuuri too much trouble.” Yakov grumped, looking the omega over. Yuuri noticed the way the blond tensed and deliberately looked away from the old alpha. Another scowl rested on Yuri’s beautiful face and the beta had to resist the urge to walk over and smooth the wrinkle between his eyebrows with his own hands.

 “I’ll walk you out.” Viktor said from beside Yuuri, not looking at the beta as he slipped into his shoes beside the door. The beta watched the alphas leave, trying to ignore the irritation he felt for the silver-haired Russian at the moment. He turned back to Yuri after the door had locked back in and place and took a calming breath.

 “Would you like a tour?” he asked hopefully, giving the blond a smile when the shorter male looked his way with slightly widened eyes. The omega seemed to mull it over for a few seconds, his hands slowly unclenching from the fists he had been holding.

 “I guess.” Yuri answered, his voice quiet and unsure. Yuuri felt his chest tighten at the sight.

 “Great!” Yuuri said, excited that he would get the blond to himself if only for a few minutes. He waved his arms towards the living room, sending the omega another happy smile. “Well this is the living room.” He announced, waving the blond towards the hall that led to the rest of the apartment.

 “Duh…” was the soft reply he got and he couldn’t help the chuckle that left him. Yuri seemed so quiet but outspoken at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he could actually explain the way that worked if someone were to ask him, but he liked the quick wit the omega seemed to have. Yuri really was different from all the omegas he had met, most of them being more out going and needy. While Yuuri would admit he liked those traits in an omega he also enjoyed the breath of fresh air that was Yuri. He stopped outside the entrance to the kitchen so that the omega could look inside. He smiled as he watched the blonds nose wiggle slightly, mentally thanking his mother for the recipe he had borrowed from her for their dinner that night.

 The beta led the omega down the next hallway, pointing out the guest restroom before stopping in front his and Viktor’s bedroom door. Suddenly he realized this may be a problem as he noticed just how close the two rooms were. He pushed that to the back of his mind, smiling towards the blond. “This…well this is our room.” He said, pointing towards his door. He then pointed towards the room he and Viktor had stayed up preparing most of the night before. “This will be yours.” He said happily, reaching over and opening the bedroom door to show the omega his living space.

 A large brown blur of movement suddenly shot through the air, Yuuri gasping as he realized exactly what and who it was. “Makkachin _no!”_ he cried out but it was too late as the overexcited poodle collided with the blond omega, knocking him to the floor.

 “Get off!” Yuri yelled, his long legs and arms flailing almost comically underneath Makkachin as the poodle continued her slobbery assault. “Yuck!”

 Yuuri quickly bent over and grabbed the excited dog, easily pulling her off before putting her in his and Viktor’s room. “Oh Yuri, I’m so sorry. Viktor was supposed to put her in our room.” he said quickly holding out a hand towards the omega as the blond sat up. He felt an awful squeeze to his heart when his hand was slapped away, frowning as the shorter male stood up on his own and turned away from him.

 “You said this was my room right?” the omega asked, his voice sounding strained. Yuuri didn’t like it.

 “Yes b-“ Yuuri began, blinking in surprise when the door was slammed in his face. He was still in a bit of shock when he heard the lock being turned on the door handle but he snapped out of it after a few more seconds. He hadn’t expected that at all. He tentatively reached forward to knock on the door, brows furrowing in concern when Yuri didn’t say anything.

 “Yuri, I really am sorry about Makkachin. She normally doesn’t jump on people but a few times when she first meets them.” He tried to explain. Makkachin hadn’t meant to offend the poor omega it was just her version of hello. “We…won’t you come out and eat dinner?” he tried, hoping that he could get the blond to come out.

 “I’m not hungry.”

 “Yuri, please.” Yuuri begged, Yakov’s comment about the omega’s eating habits resurfacing in his memory a moment later. “You need to eat.” He tried again.

 “Just leave me ALONE!” the blond shouted through the door causing the beta to take an alarmed step back. Yuuri swore he felt his heart break in half at those words and he couldn’t help it when his shoulders slumped in defeat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. He stared at the door for a few seconds contemplating whether he should try again but eventually decided that perhaps the omega needed some space. Maybe he was being too…pushy?

 Soft whining from the other bedroom pulled him out of his slight sulk. “Oh Makkachin...” He sighed softly before turning around and opening the door. He couldn’t help the sad smile that crept on his face when the dog bounced out, turning her curly head left and right in search of what she probably thought was her new friend. “See?” he said softly, turning away from the omega’s door and walking down the hallway. “How many time have I told you not to jump on people like that.”

 The poodle caught up to Yuuri, her ears drooped slightly as if she understood what the beta was saying. She pressed her nose against the side of his leg before she padded off down the other hallway once they had reached the kitchen. Yuuri knew she was looking for Viktor now that she had greeted him but she was probably in search for her toy as well.

 The beta entered the kitchen and walked towards the stove. He had left his sauce simmering when Yakov and Yuri had arrived but now it seemed to be done. He lifted the lid, the aroma making his mouth water slightly before he dunked his tasting spoon in. He blew on the dark colored liquid before pressing it to his lips for a taste. Yuuri smiled knowing his mother would have been proud if she could taste it herself. He placed the lid back on the pot before turning the flame beneath it off, frowning when he heard Makkachin start yipping happily as Viktor entered the apartment.

 “Makkachin!” the alpha called out happily, Yuuri rolling his eyes as he turned away form the stove and walked towards the sink. He was still irritated with him and he wasn’t about to drop the issue.

 “Ah, there you are.” Viktor said as he sauntered into the kitchen a few moments later. “Where is Yuri?”

 “He’s in his room,” Yuuri mumbled before turning the faucet on. “Makkachin greeted him.”

 “Oh.” Viktor said, the silence slightly suffocating. “I thought maybe it would be cute. Was it?”

 “No.” Yuri said not caring that even his voice sounded annoyed at this point. “I’m pretty sure he hates it here now.”

 “I’m sure he doesn’t.” Viktor said walking up behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around his waist and press his face against the beta’s right shoulder. “It’s a new environment and omegas tend to get flustered at change.”

 Yuuri tensed slightly as he tried not to lean back into the embrace. It was almost automatic now after four years. He was mad at the alpha though; this was Viktor’s punishment. He kept repeating that like a mantra in his mind as Viktor’s hand slipped beneath his shirt to press against his belly.

 “You are still mad at me aren’t you?” the alpha asked, picking up his head to press his lips against Yuuri’s neck just below his mate mark.

 Yuuri stopped scrubbing at the pot he had been cleaning at Viktor’s soft-spoken question that really sounded more like a statement. “It’s not right Viktor.” A soft growl left the alpha as he slowly unwound himself from the beta though it sounded nothing like the one the taller man had given earlier thankfully.

 “I only did it to protect him, Yuuri. Have you forgotten what almost happened to you?” Viktor asked.

 Sweaty fingers and harsh laughter suddenly filled Yuuri’s mind as the beta thought back to exactly what the alpha was referencing. Yuuri turned the water off before turning around swiftly, a scowl on his face. “This has nothing to do with me!” he snapped trying to rid his head of the unpleasant memory.

 “No, it has everything to do with you.” Viktor said calmly, his bright blue eyes not moving from the beta’s flushed face. “If I hadn’t been there-“

 “But you were and I would appreciate it if you would stop bringing something that almost happened two years ago up.” Yuuri growled before reaching up to push his glasses up. “Yuri is different and-“

 “He is.” Viktor interrupted, finally walking away to sit on a stool that was on the other side of the island. He placed his elbow on the tiled surface before he rested his chin in the palm his hand, gaze automatically finding Yuuri’s again. “He is an omega Yuuri, he is ten times more likely to be targeted with or without suppressants.”

 Yuuri could only glare in return, though in the back of his head he knew Viktor was mostly right. Even though most alphas and betas treated omegas with respect there were still some who would attack, taking advantage of desires or emotions that they couldn’t control. “But limiting him like this isn’t going to make him trust us.”

 They stared at each other for a long moment then, Yuuri still silently fuming as Viktor kept his cool, eyes never leaving his face. “I’m not lifting the restrictions Yuuri.”

 “Then eat by yourself since it seems you are the only one you seem to care about.” Yuuri snapped, throwing a spoon in the sink before stomping out of the kitchen. He had had it. What was Viktor thinking? Was he simply just letting his stupid alpha pride dictate what he did? That wasn’t like Viktor though. No he was normally sweet and caring, even thoughtful when it came to these kinds of issues. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with the man.

 He stopped right outside their bedroom to glance at Yuuri’s door. He sighed before turning away from it and entering his room, closing the door softly just incase the omega had went to bed already. Yuuri quickly changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth in the en-suite bathroom before climbing into bed. He was still fuming about half an hour later when heard the distinct sound of the dishwasher whirl to life. A few moments later Viktor entered the room, leaving the door ajar like they always did so Makkachin could come and go as she pleased but Yuuri didn’t hear the familiar jingle of her collar that normally announced her presence.

 Viktor did mostly the same routine but had lingered in the bathroom a bit longer after he had brushed his teeth. The alpha turned the light off and slipped into bed beside the beta, keeping to his own side of the mattress for once. Yuuri frowned, staring at the opposite wall in front of him. He hated this and he couldn’t remember the last time they had gotten into an argument that was so tense. Maybe he had overreacted a bit but he still thought it was wrong and the alpha just wasn’t seeing that for some reason. He let out a soft sigh before rolling over to press his cold feet against the middle of Viktor’s back.

 A soft sound of surprise left the man and Yuuri could feel that he had tensed beneath his toes. “I’m cold.” he huffed, refusing to smile as seconds later long arms wrapped around him to pull him against a strong chest. Soft kisses pressed against his shoulder and he relaxed slightly, closing his eyes as Viktor continued to shower him in affection. “I’m still mad at you.” he mumbled tiredly.

 Viktor sighed, his fingers running through his hair a few moments later. “I know.” he whispered his tongue gliding over Yuuri’s mate mark slowly. “I’m still not removing them.”

 “I know.” Yuuri answered quietly, fingers interlacing with Viktor’s as the alpha continued to glide his warm tongue against his neck. “I just…really want this to work Viktor. I like him.”

 “Me too.”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 When Yuri woke up it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He grunted as he rolled over, the room still just as dark and quiet before he had passed out. The pressure against his bladder quickly reminded him why he woken up in the first place as he sat up. He was surprised he hadn’t been woken up to loud banging on his door from the alpha or beta. Maybe they just didn’t care what he did as long as he didn’t bother them. He sighed at the thought before slinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, reluctant to leave the soft mattress.

 Yuri quietly padded across the carpeted floor, slowly turning the little lock on the doorknob before opening the door and thanking whatever gods that were out there that the hinges remained silent as it swung towards him. Yuri stuck his head out cautiously, peering down the dark hallway then at the cracked bedroom door in front of him. The omega listened carefully, trying to see if he could hear talking but when he didn’t he carefully tiptoed out of his room and down the hall towards the bathroom that Yuuri had shown him earlier.

 The blond closed the door as quietly as he could behind himself, shivering as cool tile pressed against his bare feet as the walked across the floor. The light had already been on for some reason but he didn’t really think about it as he reached the toilet. After he had relieved himself he washed his hands, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

 He was still the same strange looking omega with blond hair that was probably getting a little too long. He reached up to comb a few of the tangles that had formed during his nap, wincing as he tugged a little too hard on some. Yuri had to admit that he liked his long hair but his father had always made him keep it in a short bowl cut that he hated. For some reason the alpha had detested anything that made him look like the omega he was.

 Yuri sighed as his stomach growled loudly. He pressed his hands against it while he wondered just how long he had been out for. He felt more rested than he had in weeks, well maybe a month. When his grandfather had first taken him in two years ago it had taken the old man forever to get the omega to sleep through the night but now that he was gone Yuri found it hard to sleep at all.

 With a final look at his reflection he opened the bathroom door, jumping back in surprise when the poodle from earlier greeted him with a soft whine. She was sitting in front of the door with her ears perked and her tail swishing across the floor as she stared up at him.

 “Oh it’s you.” Yuri whispered. He frowned when the poodle’s ears seemed to droop slightly. “What do you want?”

 The dog just tilted her head in response, the end of her tongue poking out of her mouth slightly. The omega had to admit she was kind of cute even if he did prefer cats to dogs. The poodle didn’t seem so bad now that she wasn’t pouncing on him. “Makkachin…right?” he asked, the dog standing up excitedly at the sound of her name. Yuri couldn’t help but smile and crouched down to run his fingers through the soft curly fur. “Dumb dog.” He muttered before standing up and walking out of the bathroom, the poodle at his heels. He ignored the grumbling in his stomach as he passed the kitchen, wanting to find the living room again.

 Makkachin rushed past him as they got close, attacking the soft toy that Yuri had seen earlier. “Oh, so that’s yours?” he asked smiling as the dog padded towards him with the toy in her mouth. “Lucky you.” The omega said patting the top of the dog’s head before walking towards the back wall of windows. He sat down on the floor in front of them, tilting his head as he admired all the glittering lights that blinked back at him.

 A cold nose pressing against his cheek made him yelp softly, a sigh leaving his lips as the stuffed toy was dropped in his lap. “Gross,” He said when he noticed the drool stains on it. “I don’t want it.” he mumbled giving it back to the poodle who gently took it from his hand. She walked off for a few moments before coming back and lying down beside him, nudging her head into his lap.

 Yuri found himself stroking the dog’s head, humming contently as he continued to admire all of the shining lights. “You get to see this every night don’t you?” he whispered, looking down to Makkachin. He snorted when he noticed the poodle’s half lidded eyes as he scratched behind her ear. “Dumb dog.”

 Viktor found them the next morning lying on the floor, the poodle cuddled tightly to the omega’s chest as he slept. Makkachin had only wagged her tail in acknowledgement, not moving from her spot beside the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Makkachin okay. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys, all of your comments and kudos! I can't! Especially the long ones, my little heart is going to explode. Thank you SO much!!
> 
> A few people pointed out the Yuuri and Yuri confusion and I apologize. I think I fixed everything that needed to be. 
> 
> Now I am deliberately keeping what happened to Yuuri two years ago covered up because I believe it's a discussion that's going to happen between him and Yuri at some point. Also Yuri's father is an asshole and more will be explained about how he treated him within the next few chapters.

Viktor awoke to quiet mumbling and soft dark hair tickling him beneath his chin. He tightened his hold around the younger skater’s waist before pressing his lips to the top of Yuuri’s head, enjoying the silky feel of the messy strands. He was awarded with a soft sigh, the beta nuzzling his face against his chest. Another mumble left the beta currently wrapped in his arms causing the alpha to grin.

 Yuuri sometimes spoke in his sleep though most of the time Viktor couldn’t understand the jumbled mess of words the man would ramble on with. It was undeniably cute and he had never admitted to the other skater that he actually did. The alpha had brought it up once before and Yuuri had only said he was thankful that he wasn’t one of the people who did. It was Viktor’s little secret and he loved having it all to himself. Another string of words left the beta as Viktor started to trace small patterns along the soft skin of his back.

 “What was that, love?” Viktor whispered amused when the younger man only let out a soft breath of air at the sound of his voice. The alpha tried to have conversations with the sleeping beta when he was lucky enough to catch him. Most of the time all he got were soft whines and grumbles in return but other times he could actually understand a few sentences. This only seemed to be possible when Yuuri had been completely exhausted like after a taxing day of training or after a Grand Prix performance.

 “I see.” Viktor mused before slowly untangling his legs from the shorter male. He scooted back a little ways trying to gently pull his arms out from underneath the beta’s body, not surprised when the arms wrapped around his own waist tightened in response. A soft chuckle left Viktor, his movements pausing slightly when the beta gave a soft whine in protest. Yuuri would probably never admit out loud that he was a cuddle monster but Viktor didn’t mind having another secret to keep to himself. He loved any form of contact with the beta’s warm body and soft skin either in public or behind closed doors. He was selfish and wanted it all and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

 So as much as this was one of his favorite parts of his day, waking up to Yuuri pressed close against him and wrapped in his arms, he had to find a way to escape that warm embrace because of a current presence pressing against his bladder that he silently dammed. “Oh Yuuri.” He whispered before finally managing to escape, another long whine leaving the beta as he curled up around Viktor’s abandoned pillow. Yuuri’s face scrunched up slightly before he nuzzled into the soft cushion beneath his head, face smoothing once he seemed satisfied with the taller man’s replacement.

 Viktor slowly moved to the edge of the bed before swinging his long legs over the edge and standing up, reaching up in the air and stretching. He sighed contently as his back popped before walking across the carpeted floor to the restroom to rid his self of the irritating reason that had interrupted his snuggle session. He washed his face and brushed his teeth pausing for a moment to look at his reflection, frowning at the sight of his messy fringe. He had sneaking suspicion _someone_ had been running their fingers through it again as he slept. He found his comb on the other side of the counter, running it through his hair to detangle it before yawning and stretching out his back again. He and Yuuri needed to get back to their training regimen before their bodies decided they were comfortable with the slower pace. The alpha needed to make sure Yuuri got back to his especially since the beta tended to gain weight easier than he did himself. What kind of coach would he be if he let his protégé get out of shape just because they had decided to take a season off?

 Viktor walked out of the bathroom after a few more minutes, crossing to the other side of the room towards their shared chest of draws to pull out a shirt and slipped it on over his head. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered walking out in just his lounge pants like he did almost every other morning but they had a guest now. He turned back towards the bed a little surprised that Makkachin wasn’t at the foot of it like she normally was every morning. The dog always waited until Viktor woke up and left the room to cuddle in beside Yuuri.

 The alpha padded across the floor grabbing the thicker blanket at the foot of the bed and pulling it over Yuuri, the beta mumbling something in return. Viktor smiled before reaching over and pushing the younger man’s hair away from his face, bending over slowly to plant a kiss against the smooth skin of his forehead. Once he was sure that the beta was tucked in sufficiently he walked out closing the door behind him softly.

 The cracked door in front of him caused his eyebrow to lift questionably, the desire to peek inside almost too much. He managed to resist before turning and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. He hoped that the open door meant that the omega had left his room to eat after he and Yuuri had gone to bed. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to check but the plate he had prepared and wrapped had been left untouched. The little sticky note he had left on top of it with Yuri’s name written on it hadn’t even moved. His little hand drawn smiley face and paw prints had gone unnoticed it would seem.

 Viktor sighed before closing the door, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he thought. Why didn’t he eat? Yakov had said something about him not eating much the night before but Viktor had just assumed the old alpha just didn’t pay attention. Maybe the blond didn’t like the look of what Yuuri had cooked? If that were the case they would have to ask what he liked to eat. He was sure Yuuri wouldn’t mind cooking what the omega wanted. Even he didn’t mind but he knew that the beta would want to do it, the younger skater seemed to enjoy cooking and cleaning more than he did.

 He walked over to the counter to prepare the coffee machine, adding Yuuri’s favorite light roasted grounds instead of his preferred darker ones. He had an inkling that the beta would still be upset with him when he finally woke up so anything that would lessen that was in top priority that morning. Viktor hated it when they got into arguments, both of them too stubborn to really end it quickly. This particular argument was going to drag out and Viktor knew it was a sore subject. After all it had been an issue before with what happened two years ago.

  _“…Viktor, I am not an helpless omega who needs to be protected! You have always told me that we were equal despite what we were. If this has changed just because of what almost happened then I don’t know if you are the same person who claimed me…”_

Viktor sighed as an unpleasant memory suddenly resurfaced. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a soft growl leaving his chest. Yuuri had been right though and that had finally been the breaking point for the normally calm and quiet beta. Viktor had panicked after the incident and had begged the younger man to wear an identification device. When Yuuri had accepted he had been surprised but thankful.

  _"If it puts you at ease I don’t mind.”_

Yuuri’s tone had changed though when Viktor had hurriedly programmed restrictions into the device, but the alpha had only done it because…Viktor shook his head trying to rid his mind of the screaming matches that had followed after that mistake. He had eventually realized he was in the wrong though and removed almost all of the ones he had placed. Thankfully Yuuri had understood and didn’t hold it above his head…often.

 Viktor turned away from the coffee pot after it began to brew, his thoughts going back to the current argument they were involved in. He couldn’t budge on this decision though; Yuri was an omega not a beta like Yuuri. The alpha knew by now that the beta was more than capable of taking care of himself in most situations but Viktor knew almost nothing about the blond. Hell he didn’t even know what he liked to eat apparently. How did Yuuri think letting the omega go anywhere he wanted when they didn’t even know where he would go? It was basically throwing the beautiful creature into the wild with a target on his back that screamed, “Come get me!”

 Yakov hadn’t been very forthcoming when he had walked the old man to the elevator the night before. Viktor had hoped he would have been able to squeeze some information about the blond from him if he had gotten him alone. The older alpha had only warned him against his normal touchy tendencies, which had only confused Viktor more. With a sigh he opened one of the cabinets to pull out Makkachin’s dog food and filled her bowl that rested in the far corner of the kitchen. When he didn’t hear excited paws skid across the tile a few seconds later he was confused. Normally the poodle would arrive just shortly after the kibble had hit the bottom of her bowl.

 Viktor placed the bag away before walking out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Perhaps she had fallen asleep in the living room with her toy again but that normally wouldn’t have stopped her from coming to breakfast. He squinted when the sunlight met his eyes from the back wall, blinking as his vision adjusted from the sudden bright light.

 Oh. So that’s where she was. His poodle was currently lying on the floor in front of the living room windows, wrapped in the long thin arms of the blond omega he had hardly spoken to. The alpha blinked a few more times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things, Makkachin wagging her tail when she finally noticed him standing there.

 Viktor walked forward quietly, kneeling down beside Yuri. He reached out slowly, smoothing the long blond hair away from the omega’s beautiful pale face. His lips were parted slightly as he slept, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. The alpha smiled when the blond turned his head towards his hand, face nuzzling into Viktor’s open palm. Viktor felt his chest tighten slightly when the omega let out a soft whimper, a small smile tugging at the soft looking lips he had admired two nights ago. The alpha gently swiped his thumb against them noticing how warm and plump they were, grinning when Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment in response. The omega was very beautiful and no one could argue that if they tried. Viktor noticed that the pale skin pressing against his hand was just as soft if not more than Yuuri’s, a welcoming trait that the alpha appreciated.

 Why was he laying on the living room floor though? Viktor finally moved his eyes from the blonde’s face to slowly roll over the rest of the omega’s lithe body. From what he could see his body seemed a little too thin with the baggy t-shirt he was wearing pooling around his sides. The jeans he was wearing seemed too loose at the waist as well, the rough material having slipped down on his right hip giving Viktor a slight peek at the blue colored boxers that the omega was wearing. He looked down those long legs next that were currently tangled with Makkachin, his mind quickly going to a more darker place as he imagined what they would feel like wrapped around his own hips as he…

 Viktor quickly removed his hand, trying to calm himself down and shook his head to rid his mind of the sudden want. Yuri gave a pitiful whine at the loss of warmth making the alpha want to scoop the shorter male into his arms. Viktor sighed softly before reaching over to gently push against the omega’s shoulder. “Yuri.” He whispered trying to wake him. The thought of simply picking the younger man up and carrying him back to his bedroom had entered his mind of course but he didn’t see that going very well if he woke up during the move.

 Viktor thought back to his original question as Yuri only groaned and rolled away from him, Makkachin finally removing her self from the blonde’s arms. Why was he sleeping on the floor instead of his own bed? Surely the bed was more comfortable than the carpet? Viktor glanced towards the entryway with a frown. If Yuri had tried to walk out it wouldn’t have let him and would have sent him a notification that would have woken the alpha up. “Yuri.” He repeated gently, placing his hand upon the omega’s shoulder again.

 “Wha…?” Yuri croaked, his throat sounding dry. The omega rolled over to face him, eyes half lidded as he looked up to Viktor. Viktor was finally able to see that Yuri’s eyes were more blue than green, the green flecks standing out beautifully against Yuri’s pale skin. It took a few more moments before the omega tensed, his eyes widening as he sat up scuttling back quickly until his back slammed into the windows behind him. Viktor felt a strange sense of deja vu as he watched Yuri’s face color a dark scarlet red.

 “W-What the fuck?!” the blond exclaimed, the alpha noticing how shaky the other’s hands had become.

 “Why were you sleeping on the floor?” Viktor asked with a smile, his eyes following the blush down the slender neck. “Was there something wrong with your bed?”

 "Wha-no!” Yuri spluttered quickly standing up straight, swaying on his feet slightly as Viktor stood as well. The alpha watched as the blonde’s chest heaved up and down in panic.

 “It’s okay.” Viktor said quickly raising both his hands in the air with a slight shrug. “Did Makkachin bully you into it?” he asked, grinning when the omega looked at him as if he had grew a second head.

 “Are you stupid or something?” Yuri asked, his breathing starting to even out as he glared up at him.

 “That’s just mean.” Viktor said giving the shorter male a playful pout. “You must be hungry, right?” he asked, deciding to leave his previous question unanswered considering it didn’t seem he was going to get one.

 The omega’s arms quickly wrapped around his waist in response chin tilting towards the floor. “…No…” he murmured, Viktor’s brow rising when a loud growl suddenly gurgled in the awkward silence. Why did he lie?

 “Hmm. Well I think I’m going to make pancakes. You are more than welcome to join me.” Viktor said, watching the omega’s narrow shoulders relax just slightly at his words. “Makkachin can tell you that mine are the best in the world, right?” he asked glancing to the poodle that had sat down beside the blond. To his surprise the shorter male glanced towards the dog as if he _were_ asking the dog her opinion. Makkachin only whined softly before standing up and padding away towards the kitchen.

 “Ok.” Yuri said suddenly, following after the poodle a few seconds later. Viktor was amused as he watched the omega walk as far away from him as possible as he moved towards the hallway.

 Viktor gave the blond a few more seconds before he followed to give him some space. There was something off about this beautiful omega. What had happened to him to make him lie about something so simple? Yakov had said he was complicated… He frowned as a few scenarios popped up in his mind but adopted his easy going grin before he entered the kitchen. He had gotten him to eat, wasn’t that at least a good first step?

 

* * *

 

 “…Yuri.”

 Yuri moaned at the sound of his name, his eyes opening slightly in response. Who wanted him now…Yakov? He didn’t want the old man’s soggy cereal why couldn’t he just let him sleep? Wait…that wasn’t Yakov’s scratchy voice…

 “Wha..?” he mumbled before realization finally hit. He wasn’t at Yakov’s, the icy blue eyes that were staring down at him through a silver fringe was definitely not the old, balding alpha. The omega flung his self up into a sitting position before scooting back as quickly as he could, wincing when his back hit the back wall of windows. “W-What the fuck?! He shouted, feeling his heart hammer against his chest as the alpha continued to stare at him.

 “Why were you sleeping on the floor?” Viktor asked him, eyes still on him. What was he supposed to say to that? He couldn’t really say he wanted to look at the lights…that would make him seem stupid. “Was there something wrong with your bed?”

 The thought of the bed he had been sleeping on before that night suddenly being taken from made his stomach churn uncomfortably. “Wh-no!” he said quickly, praying that he wouldn’t find the massive mattress gone when he went back to his room.

 “It’s okay.” The alpha said after a few moments, both his hands in the air as if he were trying to show that he meant no harm. “Did Makkachin bully you into it?”

 Yuri blinked before looking up to the taller man, frowning at the smile the silver haired Russian gave him. He couldn’t tell if he were being serious or not, it seemed like the alpha was always smiling. “Are you stupid or something?” he finally asked, instantly regretting it when it tumbled out of his mouth. There he went speaking without thinking again.

 “That’s just mean.” Viktor whined, his bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout. Yuri found it annoying but slightly cute at the same time, which was not what he was supposed to be feeling. “You must be hungry, right?”

 Yuri wrapped his arms around his stomach as he tried to remember the last time he had actually eaten. He had eaten his salad at dinner the night before last but after that he hadn’t had the nerve to finish his main course. The cereal Yakov had forced him to go to bed with had been too mushy to eat by the time he had looked at it. Then last night he had gone to bed without eating whatever it was they had been cooking. He was hungry…

  _“Oh you are hungry? Maybe if you weren’t whining like a little bitch all day I would give you something.”_

Yuri frowned as his father’s cold voice rung in his ears. He was used to sneaking food in that house but his grandfather had broken him of that habit with delicious homemade meals that he had allowed the omega to eat whenever he wanted. Yakov lived mostly on little microwavable meals and take out that the omega’s stomach didn’t quite agree with half of the time.

 Was this…a trick? His father had liked to ask him that then after he would say yes he would throw him in the utility closet, slipping a piece of cheese underneath the door after a few hours…or was it days? Yuri couldn’t remember. “..No..” he answered grudgingly, another blush coloring his cheeks when his stomach let out a loud growl in protest.

 “Hmm. Well I think I’m going to make pancakes. You are more than welcome to join me. Makkachin can tell you that mine are the best in the world, right?” Yuri looked at the poodle for a moment, mulling his options over. He could go with Viktor and actually get something to eat, his growling stomach would appreciate that no doubt. There was a chance though that Viktor could be testing him like his father used to but…the taller man just didn’t seem like that. Makkachin only looked up at him for a moment, her tongue sticking out in the adorable way it had last night before she walked off. Well if Makkachin was so well taken care of…Viktor couldn’t be like his father…right? After all Yakov and his grandfather were both alphas that had proven to be nothing like him.

 “Ok.” The omega said softly slowly walking towards the hallway that Makkachin had padded towards. He made sure to keep his distance as he walked around the taller man, his head down with his eyes staring at the floor. The strong smell of coffee greeted him when he finally walked into the kitchen, the alpha entering a few moments after he did. The scraping legs of a stool being dragged against the tile made Yuri look up, his face heating up at the stupid smile the silver haired man sent his way.

 “You can sit here.” The alpha said, patting the cushioned top of the stool. Yuri watched him for a few moments before walking up and pulling the other stool opposite out and sitting on it instead. The other man only laughed before pushing his back in and walking towards the stove. “So what do you normally eat for breakfast, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 Yuri’s brows rose at the question, his eyes following the alpha as the man took out a large skillet to place it on top of the burner. Why did he want to know? Yuri bit his bottom lip for a moment trying to think of an answer. His grandfather had always cooked him omelets with sausage and fresh peppers, then toast with a thick spread of strawberry preserves on top. Yakov just shoved fruit flavored pop tarts and some kind of weird fiber cereal in front of him. “Why?” he finally asked, the hands in his lap balling up as he waited for the alpha to answer.

 “Well if you are going to be staying here for a month I should at least know what you like to eat.” The taller man said as he opened the fridge door. He began to pull out ingredients that he needed, pausing for a moment before closing the door once again.

 Oh. Is that really why he wanted to know? Did that mean they actually cooked all the time? He didn’t remember seeing Yakov cook anything that didn’t go in the microwave first. “Cereal.” He finally muttered, looking away when the alpha threw him a surprised look. The sound of a whisk hitting the side of a mixing bowl caused Yuri to look up again, surprised how normal it looked as Viktor whisked the batter. For some reason he had always thought that betas and omegas did the cooking for alphas, not the other way around.

 “I noticed that you didn’t eat your dinner last night. Do you not like pork?” Viktor suddenly asked. Yuri tensed slightly and then looked down, focusing on the alpha’s large hands as he continued to whisk. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn’t really remember eating pork recently so he had no idea.

 “Coffee…”

 Yuri jumped slightly at the sudden rough voice to his right, eyes widening as he realized it was Yuuri. The beta openly glared towards Viktor, his feet shuffling forward as he made his way across the kitchen to the coffee pot.

 “No sudden movements, Yuri.” Viktor whispered, holding his hand to the left side of his face to hide his mouth from the disgruntled beta. “Yuuri isn’t exactly a morning person.”

 Yuri glanced towards Yuuri again watching as the dark haired man fumbled with a coffee mug before pouring himself a cup. The omega made a face as Yuuri took a sip from his mug after having not added any cream or sugar. He looked back towards Viktor who was now staring at the back of Yuuri’s head.

 “Who isn’t a morning person?” Yuuri asked after another few sips from his mug. He turned around, pushing his frames up his nose as he yawned. The beta blinked a few times before his eyes seemed to focus. “Oh Yuri!” he said, a smile stretching across his lips. “Good morning.” He said happily.

Yuri felt his cheeks and the back of his neck heat up at the attention. He quickly looked away from the smile that was making his stomach flip-flop before he answered. “M-Morning.” He said softly. A few sips of coffee and he was back to normal?

 “Did you sleep okay?” Yuuri asked walking over to sit next to him on the stool Viktor had previously pulled out.

 “No good morning kiss for me?” Viktor asked with a pout. Yuri thought it was hilarious when Yuuri only narrowed his eyes at the alpha in return. Said man quickly went back to making his pancakes, shoulders hunched slightly.

 “I…fine.” Yuri said, looking down at the hands in his lap. The way Yuuri stared at him was slightly unnerving. Did he do this to everyone? How did they cope?

 “Ah, so that’s why I found you on the living room floor then?” Viktor asked, sending a wink their way.

 “The floor?” Yuuri asked surprised, eyebrows bunching together for a moment. “Was there something wrong with the bed?” he asked quickly, tilting his head to the side.

 “That’s what I asked him.”

 Yuri couldn’t believe this was happening right now. The only reason he hadn’t jumped up and ran to sanctuary that was his room was because his stomach would have literally killed him if he went without another meal. He began to fidget uncomfortably, not sure how to answer. He hadn’t really answered the alpha earlier either, maybe that’s why the taller man had somewhat thrown him under the bus.

 “No…I just.” He mumbled, looking up to finally meet Yuuri’s gaze. He had to tell them now didn’t he? They probably wouldn’t even believe it anyways but what the hell it wasn’t like he had anything to lose. “I wanted to look at the lights.” He whispered, quickly turning his head away when Yuuri smiled again.

 “Oh I see.” The beta said quietly, taking another sip of his coffee before continuing. “You know, it’s actually the reason we chose this place.”

 Yuri looked towards the dark-haired man again, a brow raised. “Because of the lights?” he asked in disbelief. Why weren’t the beta and alpha laughing their asses off at the stupid reason he had given them? They actually believed him?

 “Mmhm.” Yuuri hummed, glancing towards Viktor as the alpha placed a plate full of pancakes in front of the omega.

 “I remember that.” Viktor mused, turning back towards the stove. “There was another really great place a few blocks down but Yuuri wouldn’t have it.”

 Yuri stared down at the plate in front of him. They were his right? He could eat them because they were placed down in front of him? He wouldn’t be yelled at or knocked around? A few seconds later a knife and spoon were placed beside him thanks to Yuuri, the beta also leaving a container of syrup next to him.

 “What would you like to drink, Yuri?” Yuuri asked as he walked around the alpha to pull another mug from the cabinet. “We have milk and juice. Oh there is coffee, do you like coffee?”

 Yuri didn’t know what to say or how to react as he continued to stare down at the food in front of him. He knew it was stupid that his father’s cruel jokes popped into his head as he reached for his fork with shaky hands but he couldn’t stop them.

  _“Are you eating MY food, Yuri?” his father asked after the boy had taken a bite of egg on the plate that had been sat in front of him. “After all I do for you and you steal my meal?” the man asked, a hand suddenly slapping the young blond in the face and knocking him to the floor._

“Yuri?”

 Yuri blinked cursing softly as he accidentally dropped his fork. He looked up and was surprised that both of them were looking at him with…was that worried looks? No it couldn’t have been. “I…what?” he asked, glancing towards the mug in Yuuri’s hand.

 “What would you like to drink?” Viktor asked, holding up a milk carton in one hand and a juice carton in the other.

 “Oh, uh, milk.” Yuri said quickly, staring down at his food again after Viktor sat his filled mug beside his hand.

 “Do you not like pancakes?” Viktor asked as Yuri continued to stare down at his food.

 “I…don’t know.” Yuri muttered finally picking his fork back up then his knife. He slowly cut into the fluffy disks on his plate, expecting to be yelled at or something worse but when nothing happened he pushed the small bite into his mouth. His eyes closed as the spongy texture pressed against his tongue. It was sweet but not overly baring as he chewed.

 “You’ve never had pancakes?” Yuuri asked, going unnoticed as Yuri quickly took another bite of his breakfast. The omega didn’t see the concerned look that the beta shared with the alpha a moment later.

 “Here.” Viktor said, reaching over and uncapping the bottle beside the omega’s plate. He poured a little bit of the syrup on top of the pancakes then pushed the mug full of milk towards Yuri to encourage him to have a drink.

 Yuri narrowed his eyes at the sticky substance for a moment before he dipped his current forkful in the dark liquid. His eyes widened at the sudden sweetness that exploded in his mouth, a soft moan leaving the back of his throat. He had never had pancakes before but he had never known what he had been missing.

 “Well it’s been a while since my cooking has gotten _that_ reaction.” Viktor chuckled, plating his and Yuuri’s stack of pancakes before turning the stove off and joining the other two. Yuri ignored him in favor of taking another bite, quickly taking a gulp of the milk next to him a few mouthfuls later.

 “Yuuri don’t forget your vitamins.” Viktor spoke up after a bite of his own breakfast. Yuri looked up from his food as Yuuri stood and walked across the kitchen to grab a little bottle that sat next to the coffee pot. The omega blinked in realization that he had yet to take his suppressants that morning and they were supposed to be taken before a meal. He stood quickly, turning to walk out when a soft noise caused him to stop.

 “Yuri wait!” Yuuri said quickly, glancing down to the omega’s half eaten breakfast. “Are you already done…?”

 Yuri shook his head glancing down to the floor. “No I…I have medicine that I have to take. I need to go get it. Please don’t take my plate.” He begged quietly, shoulders tensing in the silence that followed.

 “Oh Yuri, we would never take your food away.” Viktor was the one that finally spoke up, the alpha having a small smile on his lips when Yuri looked up at him. “Go grab your medicine before your food gets cold, yeah?”

 Yuri nodded and quickly left the kitchen, the fear that his plate would be gone spurring him to almost sprint down the hallway towards his room. Makkachin yipped excitedly at him from her spot on his bed when he entered, Yuri smiling in her direction for a moment before walking to his bag to dig for the little bottle that held his suppressants. When he finally managed to open the top with his shaky fingers he felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach at the sight of three little pills staring back at him.

 He only had three left? How had he not noticed until now? He had been taking the damn things for nearly two years and had always made sure to tell his grandfather when he was on the last week of his prescription…right. He hadn’t even thought to bring it up to Yakov for some reason and now he was almost out…with an alpha sleeping in the room just a few feet across from his.

 What was he going to do?

 

* * *

 

_Preview_

_“Can I go?” Yuri asked hopefully, knowing that the market that Yuuri needed to go to might have a pharmacy that he could refill his prescription with_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are VERY much appreciated. They are helping me through the finals I'm supposed to be studying for instead of writing fic...oops. Hope you like it! I love reading all of your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! EPISODE!! 
> 
> Anyhoo...I survived all of my finals, thanks so much for the well wishes and other comments you guys sent my way! Hope you like this chapter!

Yuri stared down at his suppressants for a moment, chest tightening uncomfortably as he counted them for what seemed like the thousandth time. Yep. There were still only three sitting in the bottom of the little orange container.

 “Shit, okay just calm down.” The omega whispered softly, fingers still shaking as he tilted the pill bottle to dump one of the pills in his hand. He screwed the top back on the container before dropping it in his bag, sitting down on the edge of the bed to stare down at the little white circle resting in the palm of his hand. What would happen if he stopped taking them?

  _“These are quite strong Mr._ _Plisetsky, it’ll take your body a few months to get used to them completely.” The doctor said as he scribbled something out on the clipboard he was holding. “Normally I don’t prescribe such a high dosage to someone so young but since your heats are so frequent I feel like I didn’t have a choice.”_

_“It’ll stop them right?” Yuri asked hopefully staring up at the doctor, thankful that the man was a human and not an alpha himself. He highly doubted there were many alphas that would practice medicine that promoted the use of the pills considering most of them hated the idea of something that disguised scents and suppressed heats._

_“Well we can only hope.” The doctor said giving the omega a kind smile. “It just depends on how your body reacts. Of course it won’t get rid of them entirely.”_

Something cold and wet pressed against Yuri’s elbow distracting him for a moment. Makkachin had managed to wiggle her way across the bed and was now staring up at the omega, her fluffy tail swishing against the duvet beneath them. The omega reached up to scratch behind the poodle’s ears, brows furrowing as he tried to remember the rest of that conversation two years ago. His grandfather had been with him then and he remembered that his presence had made the whole situation easier to deal with.

  _“What will happen if he chooses to stop taking them?” Yuri’s grandfather asked from his spot next to the small hospital bed that the omega was currently sitting on._

_“Grandpa…” Yuri said quietly, embarrassed that the old man would bring that up. The only reason an omega stopped taking suppressants once they had started was when they began to court, not that the blond had any desire to do that._

_“You never know Yuri, you might meet the person of your dreams.” His grandfather said with a soft chuckle. The omega smiled slightly, appreciating the fact that the older man never used the word alpha or beta when he discussed any aspect of his future._

_“In most cases the omega would go into heat a few weeks after they stopped taking them. It normally takes that long for their bodies to work them out their systems.” The doctor explained before sitting down in the chair that faced Yuri. “Do you plan on courting within the next six months because if so I can’t prescribe these I would have to-.”_

_“N-no!” Yuri said quickly, shaking his head as he stared at the ground. “I never want to…”_

_“Yuri…” his grandfather said sadly, glancing at the doctor who only nodded his head towards the old alpha. He waited a few moments so that the omega could focus again._

_“Lets talk about the side effects you’ll experience when you start taking them then.”_

Yuri sighed before popping the little pill in his mouth, swallowing slowly and shivering as he felt the chalky circle slide down his throat. The suppressants had ended up working very well, his heats coming every three months instead of every month. The only side effects that had seemed to affect him directly were the normal ones like the reduction to his sense of smell. That had been very hard to get used to, not knowing what the people around him were being stressful. There were a few other minor ones that he dealt with just fine like the loss of appetite at times.

 It was all worth it not go though his heats every single month. To have to be helpless and needy with no one there to give him what he called out for. His grandfather never had enough money to put him in a heat hotel but the old man had done his best by cleaning out his old musty basement, allowing the omega to ride out his heat in peace in the cold concrete room. The old man would leave him on his own for the first few days coming to check on him during the third. He would leave hot meals and a pitcher of ice water next to the pallet on the ground, something the omega greatly appreciated in-between waves of sweltering heat and need. His cycles only lasted three to four days thankfully, he had heard of some omegas that had to suffer through eight to ten.

 “Yuri~!” Both Yuri and Makkachin looked towards his doorway when Viktor’s voice called across the apartment. “Your pancakes are getting lonely!”

 Yuri rolled his eyes before standing up from the bed and walking towards the hallway, head trying to work around his current predicament. Maybe he could call Yakov and ask him what he should do…he did have a little bit money his grandfather had left him when he passed so he could technically afford another month supply. How did the old alpha even feel about suppressants though? Had his flight even landed?

 Makkachin barked suddenly causing Yuri to jump slightly, the blond watching as the poodle quickly scrambled towards the kitchen. He heard her claws skid across the floor for a moment before he heard Yuuri’s soft laugh. The sound of the beta’s voice somewhat calmed his rolling stomach and he didn’t know why.

 “Morning, Makkachin!” Yuuri said happily, quickly standing up form his stool to kneel down on the floor. The omega watched from the door way as the beta’s fingers quickly found the poodle’s favorite spot right behind her ear. “I missed you this morning.” The dark haired man mumbled as he rested his forehead against Makkachin’s.

 “She cheated on you,” Viktor said from his seat, his bright blue gaze focusing in on Yuri as he spoke. “She was sleeping with Yuri this morning.”

 Yuri tensed slightly and slowly walked back to his seat, his suppressants somehow moving towards the back of his mind as both the alpha and beta seemed to focus on him now. He sat down and took another bite of his pancakes, keeping his eyes from looking towards the other two. Would Yuuri be mad that Makkachin had slept with him? He hadn’t thought about it but maybe the beta didn’t want to share his poodle?

 “Oh, really?” Yuuri asked surprised, standing up after a few more scratches behind Makkachin’s ear. “So she doesn’t bother you?”

 Yuri swallowed another bite of his breakfast before finally turning to look at the beta, cheeks reddening as the taller man stared down at him. “N-not really. She’s okay I guess…” he admitted, eyes glancing at said poodle for a moment.

 “That’s great!” Yuuri said happily, bringing his empty plate to the sink. “I was a little worried that you would feel differently after yesterday.”

 Yuri quickly stuffed his mouth with another large bite of pancake when Yuuri looked back at him so he wouldn’t have to answer. There were those eyes again, staring right at him as if they could look inside him.

 “It was very cute, Yuuri.” Viktor said his right elbow propped up against the countertop, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he continued to watch the omega. “You should have seen it.”

 Yuri knew his face had to have been red by now if hadn’t been already, the back of his neck was too hot for it not to be. He swallowed his current bite, slowly pushing the half eaten plate away from him since he had lost his appetite due to the nervous flutter in his stomach. How could Viktor think it was…cute? Was the alpha mocking him? His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the counter top.

 “Oh, are you finished?” Yuuri asked, looking down to Yuri’s plate with a strange expression. The omega only nodded in response, his head jerking up when the beta took the plate away.

 “I- I can wash it!” Yuri exclaimed when he noticed the dark haired man carrying his plate to the sink.

 “Hm?” the beta hummed, giving Yuri another smile that made the omega’s heart beat quicken slightly. “I don’t mind, you are our guest after all.” He said with a small shrug. Yuri narrowed his eyes before reaching for the plate, growling slightly when the beta managed to hold it just above his reach.

 “I can wash my own damn plate, I’m not useless.” Yuri snapped, the beta in front of him pausing for a moment and dropping his arm slightly. The omega smirked, quickly standing on his tiptoes to gain a few more inches as he continued to reach for the dirty plate.

 “No one said you were useless.” Viktor said the alpha somehow managing to walk over unnoticed during their interaction to snatch the plate from the beta’s hand before the omega could grab it, holding it even higher than Yuuri could.

 Yuri felt his face flush again as they both stared down at him, the blond suddenly noticing their height difference. Viktor was obviously the tallest one out of the three, having a good few inches on Yuuri who was almost a head taller than he was himself. He wasn’t going to win this was he?

 “Fine!” Yuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Viktor chuckled and Yuuri sighed softly. Makkachin appeared by his side then, pressing her nose against his leg for a moment. The omega looked down at her, the poodle’s ears perking at the attention. How did the dog put up with these two? She must have the patience of a saint.

 The omega stepped away from the sink a few moments later running his fingers through the poodle’s curly fur as he watched the other two clean up after their meal, brows furrowing as he watched the two basically dance around one another. He wondered if the two of them noticed how they seemed to just _know_ when to step away or when the other man needed to reach for something beside them.

 Viktor planted a kiss on the beta’s cheek a few moments later, the dark haired man sending the alpha a little smile. Yuri watched them from his spot next to Makkachin as the beta returned the sign of affection by pressing his lips against Viktor’s for a few seconds before pulling away to walk towards the refrigerator. The omega wasn’t used to seeing things like that. His mother had never been around so he had no idea if his father had ever been as gentle or caring as Viktor seemed to be with Yuuri. He seriously doubted it. He wondered what it felt like, to have someone’s lips pressed against your skin like that.

 “I might have to make a run to the market later, Viktor.” Yuuri said, thankfully pulling the omega from his thoughts. “We are running out of a few things.”

 “Can I go?” Yuri asked hopefully, knowing that the market that Yuuri needed to go to might have a pharmacy that he could refill his prescription with. Maybe he could take care of this issue himself without having to get anyone else involved.

 The omega frowned as they both stared at him for a few moments, biting his bottom lip slightly before looking to the ground. “Please.” He muttered softly, hoping they would let him. Yuri doubted he would be able to get out of the apartment with whatever restrictions were placed on his bracelet the day before so who knew when he would have another chance.

 He desperately needed to get his suppressants filled, without them he would undoubtedly slip into his heat sooner than was expected and his scent would surely start to be noticeable to the other two. He didn’t know what the alpha would do to him if that happened.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I go?”

 Yuuri glanced towards the blond, surprised that he wanted to go. The omega looked nervous as he stared down at the ground, his fingers knotting in the fur on top of Makkachin’s head. The beta quickly glanced to Viktor who was also looking the shorter male over, one brow raised as he continued to study him.

 “Please.” Yuri whispered, his shoulder’s drooping as he waited for one of them to give him an answer. Viktor looked his way and nodded slightly.

 “Of course.” Yuuri said, the soft plea almost too much for him to handle.

 “W-when are we going?” Yuri asked, sounding anxious. Yuuri watched as the omega shifted his weight from foot to foot, Makkachin leaving his side to walk out of the kitchen.

 “When did you want to go?” Yuuri asked, smiling when the blond looked up at him with a surprised expression. “We have no other plans today, we can go when you want to.”

 “When…I want to?” Yuri whispered, tilting his head in an endearing way as he continued to look towards him. “Now?”

 “Oh.” Yuuri said surprised, ignoring the amused chuckle from the alpha by his side. “Okay, just let me get dressed then.” He said giving the omega a bright smile before quickly walking past him and out of the kitchen. He wasn’t surprised when Viktor followed him into their room, closing the door behind him softly.

 “Yuuri.” Viktor began, his eyes watching the beta as he slipped out of his sleep shirt and pants to walk towards the shared walk-in closet in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 “Viktor, don’t start…” the beta growled, having a pretty good idea of what he was about to say. “We will be fine, I’ve made that walk at least a thousand times and nothing has ever happened.”

 “Let me go with you.” Viktor said as Yuuri pulled on a pair of jeans. Yuuri sighed and shook his head before tugging a thick sweater on over his head, his glasses almost falling off his face when they caught in the fabric for a moment.

 “Viktor, we will be fine.” Yuuri mumbled coming out of the closet slightly surprised that Viktor was staring at him so intently. “Are you really that worried?” he asked. Sure it had taken the alpha a long while to feel comfortable about the beta going to the market alone but Yuuri had eventually worn him down. He loved Viktor but sometimes he was a little over protective.

 “Yuuri this is different, he’s an omega-“

 “I’m very aware of what he is.” Yuuri interrupted him with a snap. “It shouldn’t matter what he is should it?” he asked, walking out of the closet with a heavy coat thrown over his arm. “He should be able to walk down the street in confidence, not in fear that an alpha will jump him.” Viktor let out a soft sigh, reaching up to push his fringe from his face as he continued to look at Yuuri.

 “Alright.” He muttered, shaking his head slightly. “At least text me when you get there and when you leave.” He said his blue eyes still focused on the beta in front of him.

 Yuuri sighed softly before walking up to the alpha, closing his eyes as long arms wrapped around him and pulled him against Viktor’s broad chest. “I will, but Viktor…” he trailed off as the alpha nuzzled his neck. “You worry too much.”

 “I beg to differ.” Viktor whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. “I trust you Yuuri, I know you can take care of yourself.” The taller man paused for a moment to lean his forehead against the beta’s. “Yuri couldn’t hide the fact that he is an omega even if his bracelet was concealed and his scent wasn’t covered. Surely you can agree with that?”

 Yuuri closed his eyes as Viktor began to press more kisses in a line going down his neck. “I can bu-“

 “Not all alphas are honorable, you of all people should know that.” Viktor said before pulling away and cupping the right side of Yuuri’s face gently.

 Yuuri leaned into the Russian’s hand, sighing again as he opened his eyes to look up into the alpha’s bright blue ones. “We’ll be fine, it’s just two blocks away. I swear I’ll call you at the _slightest_ hint of trouble, okay?”

 “Hmm.” Viktor hummed before taking his hand away from Yuuri’s face. “Okay.” The alpha walked out of the room then, Yuuri following after him. To be honest he was surprised the alpha had agreed to let them go alone. Perhaps he was trying to make up for the restrictions that he had placed on the omegas I.D. device? Well if it was at least it was a start.

 Yuuri held back a chuckle when he saw Yuri wrapped up in his large coat, standing by the front door waiting for him with his boots already pulled on and laced up. “Ready?” he asked, frowning when Viktor walked up beside the blond to put on his own shoes. “Vi-“

 “Makkachin needs to be walked,” Viktor said with a wink. “I’ll just walk her around the building a few times.” He said with an innocent shrug. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him slightly before nodding and walking the rest of the way to the entryway, stopping to slip on his shoes and grab his scarf.

 “Oh, Yuri. Don’t you have a scarf or some gloves?” Viktor suddenly asked, Yuuri’s attention focusing on the blond who jumped at the sudden sound of his name.

 “H-huh? What does it matter?” the omega asked in a huff, looking away from both of them.

 “It’s cold.” Viktor stated bluntly, giving the blond a strange look as the shorter male just shrugged in response.

 “And?”

 Yuuri smiled as he watched Viktor take his own scarf off, quickly wrapping the thick red material around the omega’s slender neck. Yuri sputtered, trying to pull it off but stilled when Viktor’s large hand encircled his wrist.

 “It’ll keep you warm!” Viktor said happily, sending Yuuri a grin when the blond gave up and dropped his arms to his sides after a few more seconds of struggling against the alpha’s grip.

 “Whatever.” The blond grumbled finally able to snatch his hand away. He sent the beta a pleading look when the alpha finally turned away from him again calling for Makkachin who happily bounded towards the front door, running into the hallway once Viktor opened it.

 Yuuri smiled and walked out of the door after Viktor, shutting it behind the omega once he had followed as well. The walk to elevator was quiet but not uncomfortable as both the beta and alpha watched Yuri as he looked around the hallway. Yuuri pushed the down arrow on the elevator panel once they had gotten close enough, reaching in his pocket for his phone as it buzzed.

  ** _Phichit: Guess who’s coming to Russia for a few days next week because their alpha has business in Moscow?_**

Yuuri gasped excitedly quickly responding with a smiley face before glancing to Viktor who was looking at him along with the shorter blond. “Phichit said he’s coming to Moscow.” He said happily.

  ** _Yuuri: That’s awesome! You have to come by and let me see Cole and Minami!:D_**

**** **_Phichit: I don’t think I could keep Minami from finding you if I tried. ;P_ **

**** **_Yuuri: Great! Let us know when you are ready to come over. We have another guest staying with us and I would like to let him know in advance._ **

**** **_Phichit: Oh? A guest? Are you and Viktor finally courting someone?!_ **

**** **_Yuuri: lol no. At least not yet…I think it may be serious this time though._ **

Yuuri looked up from his phone after that last text, smiling towards Yuri who blushed and looked away as the elevator doors opened in front of him. They all walked in, Makkachin deciding to sit in front of the blonde’s feet.

 “Morning, Mr. Nikiforov.”

 Yuuri glanced to his left to see the normal alpha who operated the elevator, the sight of him still giving him the creeps even after three years of having lived in the apartment building.

 “Erik.” Viktor nodded, not giving the other alpha the time of day in favor of looking at Yuri and the beta beside him. “Is he bringing the whole pack with him?”

 “I believe so, apparently he’ll have Cole and Minami with him. He said he would bring them by.” Yuuri said, smiling when Viktor clapped his hands together excitedly.

 “Excellent!” Viktor said, Makkachin yipping in response.

 “Phichit…Minami…” Yuri whispered, causing both the beta and alpha to glance down at him curiously. “You mean Phichit Chulanont and Minami Kenjiro?” he asked, voice seeming slightly breathless.

 “Mmhm.” Yuuri hummed, watching as Yuri’s face seemed to light up at the confirmation. He had never considered that the omega hadn’t known of the figure skating world since he had been living with Yakov. Most of the other omegas they had met up with so far had made it their mission to tell them everything they knew about the sport and how much they admired them.

 “Minami Kenjiro…the top omega figure skater of Japan?” Yuri asked, looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes.

 Viktor let out a soft laugh but Yuuri ignored him in favor of watching the blond, loving the slight smile on his lips and the slight blush on his pale cheeks. “Are you a fan?” he asked, sending the blond another smile as the omega’s face turned another deeper shade of scarlet as he nodded.

 “Oh, so you do like ice skating then.” Viktor said, smiling towards the other two as the elevator finally announced the ground floor. The doors opened slowly, the three walking out after Makkachin who had decided to hop across the floor of the lobby barking excitedly.

 “Yeah…” Yuri said softly, if Yuuri hadn’t been paying attention he wouldn’t have heard it all.

 “Me too!” Viktor cheered, grinning when the omega sent him a scowl. Yuuri only sighed, laughing quietly as Yuri glared at the side of the alpha’s head. All three of them exited outside, the doorman greeting them as they passed him. “Ah, Makkachin wait for me!” Viktor called as the over excited poodle began to trot along the sidewalk that lead to the back of the building.

 Yuuri smiled when the alpha looked to him, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and waving it in the air to let the older man know he hadn’t forgotten Viktor’s request. “We’ll be back soon.” He said, glancing at the blond who was looking anywhere but at them.

 “Be careful, love.” Viktor said before turning on his heel and following Makkachin, Yuuri watching him walk away until he disappeared behind the building.

 “We’re just going to the market, right?” Yuri suddenly spoke up, the omega’s voice somewhat startling the beta for a moment.

 “Yes. Unless you needed to go somewhere else?” Yuuri asked, watching the omega turn away from him quickly with his shoulders hunching.

 “N-no! It just seems like he thinks you are going far away.” The blond muttered before crossing his arms against his chest.

 “Ah.” Yuuri said before he began to walk in the direction towards the market, smiling once he heard the other’s boots scraping the pavement behind him as the omega followed. “He doesn’t like it when I’m out of his sight.” The beta finally elaborated.

 “That’s suffocating.”

 Yuuri paused for a moment, surprised at the statement. He continued to walk thinking about what he should say. While Yuri was right in a way the beta would have to admit that he didn’t care for Viktor to be too far away from himself either. How was he supposed to explain that it was just a natural thing? “Well I suppose it can be but most of the time we really aren’t that far away from each other.”

 “Why?”

 Yuri wasn’t going to make this easy for him was he? “Hmm.” He hummed out loud, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond who was walking with his face turned down. Viktor’s red scarf seemed to compliment the omega’s soft pink tinted lips perfectly, making them stand out just slightly. “Well when you are mated it’s hard to be away from one another.” He began, turning his attention back to the sidewalk in front of him. “It’s like you go through withdraws.”

 The blond didn’t ask any more questions after that and Yuuri felt slightly relieved but disappointed at the same time. Shouldn’t the omega at least know what it was like somewhat? Hadn’t his parents ever explained it to him? He remembered that he was taught at a very young age how special it felt to be claimed and be in a pack, both his parents proudly displaying their love and bond. Come to think of it didn’t Yakov say his grandfather had just passed? Why had he been living with him and not his parents in the first place?

 Yuuri stopped at the crosswalk as the light changed, expecting the omega to stop at his side when he finally caught up but the shorter man only continued to walk ahead, face still facing the ground. “Y-Yuri!” the beta shouted quickly reaching out to encircle the omega’s thin wrist in his right hand to quickly pull him out of the street and against his chest as a motorcycle flew by, just missing the thin male.

 

* * *

 

 

Warm.

 That’s all Yuri could concentrate on as he stood there wrapped in the beta’s arms. The omega’s chest was tight and he could barely breathe as Yuuri’s arms continued to hold him. It had happened so fast that he couldn’t really wrap his mind around it as he felt something gently press against the back of his head.

 “…Yuri.”

 Finally he was beginning to notice other things like the fingers carding through his hair and the warm breath puffing against his neck. Yuri blinked slowly realizing he didn’t want Yuuri to _stop._ What was wrong with him, why did the beta’s touch feel so…good?

 “Yuri, what were you thinking? You have to pay attention.” The beta whispered into his ear, the hold around his waist tightening. “You scared me.” A moment later the beta stepped back form him for a moment, looking down into Yuri’s eyes. The omega noticed the red flecks that complimented the dark brown color of Yuuri’s. The beta’s hands suddenly cupped both sides of his face, his forehead bumping against the shorter male’s. “Are you alright?”

 Yuri blinked again, finding it hard to think again as those eyes stared into his. What had even happened? What _was_ happening? With a soft breath he pulled his face away from the beta’s warm hands. What was he supposed to say? He hadn’t been paying attention because he had been thinking about how stupid it was for two people to be so dependent on each other. He hadn’t even noticed Yuuri stopping in front of him or the stupid flashing lights of the crosswalk.

 “I’m sorry, I’m fine.” Yuri said softly, tensing as he felt a hand wrap around his own. “W-wha”

 “Just let me, for a little while.” Yuuri begged, gently pulling him across the street once the light had changed once again. The omega didn’t have the strength to pull away from Yuuri’s gentle grasp. He was still in a little shock himself, the thought of wanting to be in the beta’s arms swarming his mind. So he didn’t pull his hand away for the rest of the walk. He didn’t even pull away when they reached the market and Yuuri didn’t say anything about it as he started to shop.

 “Could you grab me a can of corn?” the beta asked softly, his eyes on him again. Yuri felt his free hand tremble as he reached up to grab the metal cylinder in front of him, gently placing it in the basket on Yuuri’s right elbow. This little cycle continued, the beta calling out what he needed and the omega quickly grabbing them and placing them in basket.

 “Oh, I need to go to the pharmacy really fast.” A woman said a few feet away from him finally pulling Yuri out of whatever trance he had seemed to have entered as the memory of what he actually came here for resurfaced in his mind. He quickly yanked his hand away from the beta, his stomach churning uncomfortably at the disappointed look that flashed across Yuuri’s face.

 “I…bathroom.” He lied quickly, taking a few steps back when Yuuri had taken a step towards him.

 “Ok, I’ll be on this aisle then.” Yuuri said quietly, his eyes following the omega as he walked down the remainder of the aisle and disappeared around the corner.

 Yuri looked up to the signs hanging in the air, following the ones that led him to the small pharmacy towards the back of the store. He walked up to the counter, pulling out the pill bottle he had shoved in his pocket before they had left the apartment earlier. A short woman walked up to the counter offering him a smile but the omega ignored it as he placed the bottle down in front of her. “I need to get this refilled.”

 “Ok, if you could just let me scan your I.D. bracelet.” The woman said happily picking up a small device that was sitting next to the register.

 “Why?” Yuri snapped, looking down to the piece of metal wrapped around his wrist.

 “That’s how we fill omega prescriptions.” The woman said, her voice now sounding slightly impatient. Yuri stared at her for a few moments before holding out his arm, letting the little device touch his bracelet. A soft beep sounded a moment later, the woman’s face falling after she looked at the computer screen sitting next to her.

 “I’m sorry Mr. Plisetsky but I’m afraid that I can’t refill this.” She said quietly, pushing the pill bottle back across the counter towards the blond.

 “What, why the hell not?” he growled, pulling out his battered wallet. “I have the damn money right here.”

 “It’s not the money. The current alpha who has custody over you hasn’t signed the agreement to let you have suppressants.”

 Yuri felt his heart stop as he stared at the woman. What did she mean, agreement? He had never heard of this shit before. His grandfather had always... “Are you telling me that I have to have an alpha’s permission before I can get it refilled?”

 “Yes sir.”

 Well shit, what was he supposed to do now?

 

* * *

 

**_Preview_ **

_Yuri didn’t like it all. No he hated it. Why did the other omega have to hang all over Yuuri? His Yuuri?_

_Wait…since when did he consider the dark haired beta ‘his’?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuri, he just can't seem to catch a break. Don't worry because of the preview, Yuri by no means just starts to fall for them I promise.
> 
> I'm excited because in the next chapter Phichit and Minami are going to make an appearance! As always I love all of your comments and Kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh...all of these kudos and comments. I really mean it when I say every one of them makes my day! Thank you so much! This chapter turned out a little long but I think it works out for the best. Hope you enjoy!

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, the omega having come back with a strange mood after he had returned from the bathroom. Yuuri had tried asking if something had happened but the blond had only shrugged, his gaze on the floor as he did the rest of their shopping. When he had asked if Yuri had needed anything before they had checked out all he got was and angry snap of, ‘I don’t need anything from you!’.

 The warmth of the lobby greeted them as they walked in, Yuuri glancing over his shoulder to look at the shorter male. He still seemed fixated on the ground, his cheeks a slight pink from the cold wind that had whipped around them during their walk. He had tried to take the omega’s hand in his again when they got closer to the crosswalk from before but Yuri only side stepped away from him, creating more distance. Distance that Yuuri hated.

 “I hope Viktor made some more coffee.” The beta said, trying yet again to start conversation as they waited for the elevator. The blond didn’t say anything and Yuuri sighed. “You never did say if you liked coffee earlier…” Yuri said quietly as the elevator doors opened in front of him. “Do you prefer hot chocolate instead?”

 The blond actually looked up to him after he asked, his bright blue-green eyes causing the beta’s heart to skip. “Hot chocolate.” The blond mumbled softly, the beta smiled and counted the answer as a small victory.

 “I think we have some in the pantry. Viktor actually makes it the best. I’ll get him to make some for you to warm you up.” He said as they walked into the elevator, carefully maneuvering himself to the blonde’s left so that the omega didn’t have to stand by Erik. He glanced at the taller alpha for a moment noticing that his eyes were on the blond. He felt a soft growl leave the back of his throat as the man pressed their floor number on the panel in front of him.

 “You and Mr. Nikiforov have a very beautiful guest.” The alpha said eyes still fixated on the blond. “Are you courting him?”

 Yuuri really couldn’t believe how forward the other alpha was being and the way the omega’s shoulders tensed in response caused another dark growl to leave him. “I don’t believe that’s any of your business.” He said quietly, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s shoulders to pull him against his side. The blond stiffened at first but surprisingly leaned into him, chin still tilted towards the floor.

 “Of course.” The alpha muttered, his eyes _still_ not leaving Yuri. Yuuri really didn’t want to have to pull the alpha card but it looked like he wasn’t going to have a choice.

 “Viktor must be missing us by now.” He said softly, noticing how fast the man’s eyes left them both to stare at the opposite wall. _“That’s right. Keep your eyes off of him.”_ Yuuri thought, glancing to his right surprised when widened blue-green eyes met his. The elevator slowed to a stop a few moments later, the familiar ding filling the awkward silence before the doors opened. Erik offered no goodbyes as Yuri quickly pulled himself away from the beta once they had both exited.

 “What the hell were you doing?” Yuri snapped, those eyes looking at Yuuri like he had done something…wrong? Perhaps grabbing on to him like that wasn’t the best choice, but the omega hadn’t reacted this way earlier when had been holding his hand.

 “I’m sorry Yuri, I didn’t mean to touch you without-“

 “Not that.” Yuri growled through clenched teeth. The beta felt his eyebrows pull together as he tried to understand what was going on. What had he done to deserve such a look?

 “Why did you say… _that_?” Yuri finally asked, the hands at his side balling into small shaking fists.

 Oh. That’s what was bothering him? Yuuri frowned as he tried to wrap his head around the omega’s issue. The beta hardly used the fact that he was mated to get out of sticky situations but this hadn’t been about him, it was for Yuri. It was commonplace for betas and omegas to use their alphas name to defend or block any unwanted attention from other alphas. Even courting omegas used the current alpha seeing them to shield themselves from unwanted advances. If the alpha were honorable he would back off immediately which surprisingly Erik seemed to be even though he did give off a creepy feeling that really bothered the beta. Mating marks were also normally used but since Yuuri was wearing a scarf and his hands were full with the bags of groceries they had bought he couldn’t have exactly used it in this situation.

 “I don’t need his stupid name attached to me.” The omega growled before turning around and stomping towards their apartment. The beta followed quietly, heart deflating at the blonde’s words. Was he outright rejecting his alpha? Had he just made their effort take three steps back instead of forward?

 “Yuri I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway but the way that alpha was looking at you I-“

 The omega whirled around to face Yuuri, his face red and shoulders hunched as he sent one of the most hate filled glares the beta had ever seen in his direction. “I DON’T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP.” The omega yelled, Yuuri taking a step back in shock. He watched as the blonde’s body shook as the omega continued to scowl at him, shaky huffs of breath leaving his chest as he stood there.

 A few of the other doors along the hallway opened quickly, tenants poking their heads out to see what all the commotion was about. “Yuuri?” the beta shifted his attention from the shorter blond in front of him to the sound of Viktor’s voice, the silver haired alpha standing right outside their open apartment door. His face was drawn into a concerned expression as he stared back at him and Yuuri felt like he couldn’t move.

 The omega released a soft pitiful sounding noise from the back of his throat before he ran inside the apartment, almost bumping into Viktor as the taller man sidestepped out of his way. “Yuuri.” Viktor said again, the alpha now standing in front of him.

 “Viktor I…” Yuuri said shakily, grateful when the older man took the bags from his hands. He felt the alpha’s arm press against his lower back and allowed Viktor to steer him into the apartment as the other tenants watched. Viktor dropped the groceries on the floor of the entryway before wrapping his arms around the beta, pressing his lips against the top of his head as he closed the door with his foot.

 “What happened?” Viktor asked, frowning when Yuuri only shook his head and pressed his face into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 Yuri slammed his bedroom door, not caring how loud it was. He quickly turned the lock before running across the floor to jump on the bed, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face against it as a frustrated scream left his lungs.

 He couldn’t shake the look that had flitted across Yuuri’s face after he had yelled at him. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth and once he started he couldn’t stop. It felt like the world was against him again with too much happening at once, how was he supposed to handle everything?

 Slowly he sat up, reaching up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Well great, here this goes again. Why was he crying? Why did he even feel bad about yelling at Yuuri? The stupid beta had brought it on his self with dropping Viktor’s name like that. Why did he even do it anyways, the other man had only asked if he were being courted…which he wasn’t!

 Yuri groaned as he fell back against the soft mattress, irritated as a little voice in the back of his mind quietly reminded him that he had liked when Yuuri’s arm had wrapped around him in the elevator. It was like the beta had been shielding him from the other alpha. He didn’t have to go so far as to use the silver-haired man’s name though.

 The same alpha he would eventually have to ask to sign some sort of agreement so he could get his suppressants refilled. Would the alpha even sign it though? How did Viktor feel about them? How was he even supposed to ask?

 “Grandpa why did you have to leave?” He sobbed, shoulders shaking as he finally just lost it. He quickly grabbed the pillow he had screamed into earlier to hide his tears and muffle the short hiccups. A soft knock at his door caused his grip around the fluffy cushion to tighten, the omega quickly swallowing a breath of air to quiet the soft whimpers that had started to make an appearance.

 “Yuri.”

 Yuri blinked away a few tears as he tried to calm himself down, recognizing the muffled voice as Viktor’s. Great, what did he want? Did he want to yell at him for screaming at Yuuri? He wouldn’t blame the alpha, if someone else had done that to the beta he probably would want to tell them off too…wait.

 “Are you alright?” Yuri took in another large breath of air as he listened, hoping the alpha would get the hint and just leave him alone. “Yuuri won’t tell me what happened…can you talk to me please?”

 The omega rolled over to look at the back of the door half expecting the alpha to just burst in and force him to tell him what happened. He blinked back more tears as he heard a muffled sigh. A few more minutes of silence stretched on, the omega letting out a shaky breath once he realized Viktor wasn’t standing outside his door anymore.

 Yuuri wasn’t telling Viktor what happened…but why? He didn’t seem to care when he shamelessly used the alpha’s name earlier so what was holding him back from saying anything now? Yuri whimpered softly, curling into a little ball and hugging the pillow against his chest. He shouldn’t have yelled…how was he going to face the beta now after what he had done?

 “I’m so stupid.” Yuri muttered, shaking his head stubbornly as he tried to make up excuses as to why his outburst was validated. He couldn’t think of any that made any sense and it just pissed him off more.

 A soft whine at his door pulled him from his thoughts, a soft yip and scratching causing the omega to sit up. “M-Makkachin?” he asked softly before standing up and padding across the floor. His hand hesitated above the doorknob for a moment but he eventually unlocked it and opened it slowly, the dog rushing past him to run across his room and jump on his bed.

 “He probably hates me…” Yuri almost didn’t hear the soft whisper but his chest tightened as the beta continued to speak, unaware that the omega could hear him across the hallway.

 “Yuuri, I’m sure he doesn’t. If you would just tell what happened..?” Viktor whispered back, a soft growl following after the beta didn’t answer.

 Yuri quickly closed his door after that, making sure that he softly pushed it against the frame so it wouldn’t make a noise. He relocked it before turning around and leaning against it, slowly sliding down and hugging his knees against his chest.

 Makkachin jumped from the bed to walk over to him, pressing her cold nose against his shoulder. She sat on her haunches, raising a paw to rest it on top of the omega’s knees. Yuri looked at her, a sad smile pulling at his lips as he felt another tear roll down his cheek. “He was right, Makkachin.” Yuri whispered, sucking in a small breath of air as his chest began to ache again.

 

  _“You think you are something special?” his father laughed, the hand around Yuri’s throat tightening and causing the blond to cough as his air flow was constricted. “You are nothing. All you do is cause shit to happen to good people. It’s why she left!” his father yelled, shaking his teenage son as the shorter boy sputtered and gasped trying to breathe._

 Makkachin gave another whine, the omega slowly coming back to reality as he stared at her large brown eyes. He reached out a shaking hand to scratch behind her ear, sniffling as more tears started to fall. “Grandpa lied.” He whispered shakily, closing his eyes as he felt the dog’s warm tongue lap at his tear stained face. The omega leaned forwards to bury his face in her fur, another strangled sob leaving him as Makkachin curled up around his legs, laying still as the blond clung to her.

 

* * *

 

Four years later and Viktor still wasn’t good with Yuuri crying in front of him. He had to admit he had gotten better with dealing with it at least but he had been at a complete loss earlier. The few other times the beta had broken down he had known the reason, all the alpha knew about the current situation is what the omega had screamed in the hallway earlier that day.

 Viktor pressed a few more kisses against Yuuri’s neck, rubbing his nose against the mate mark for a few moments when the beta mumbled in his sleep. Yuuri hadn’t left their bedroom after he had come home from the market with the blond. He didn’t even eat anything which was normally what Yuuri did when he was stressed. The blond hadn’t emerged from his room either and the few times he had left Yuuri to check on him he hadn’t answered him when he knocked on the door. He had thought about opening the door and walking in anyway but Yuuri had seemed to sense what he was thinking and growled a strangled ‘no’ at him. That had been the last time he had left the beta’s side.

 Now the alpha was currently curled up with the sleeping dark-haired man, their legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other as Viktor watched Yuuri’s face as he slept. It wasn’t relaxed and there wasn’t a sign of the slight smile that normally tugged at the beta’s lips. No, Yuuri’s face looked almost pained, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips twitching as he dreamed.

 Viktor gently threaded his fingers through the thick dark hair at the nape of the beta’s neck, sighing softly as Yuuri began to mumble in his sleep once more. “Tell me more…” he whispered, smiling slightly when the younger man made a little noise.

 “M’sorry...” Yuuri grumbled, frowning when Viktor’s hand paused.

 “What are you sorry for, love?” Viktor asked, his voice still in a whisper as he continued to tug at the silky strands between his fingers.

 “Nn…name.”

 Viktor chuckled, brow rising as he pressed his lips against the beta’s forehead. “What about a name?” he asked, watching as Yuuri’s face seemed to relax for a few seconds before it went back to the troubled expression it had been before.

 “Shouldn’t…. have used it.” The beta whimpered in his sleep then, the grip he had on Viktor’s shirt tightening as his breathing began to quicken.

 “Shh...it’s okay.” Viktor said quickly noticing the early signs of a fitful sleep. He didn’t really understand what the beta was talking about but he often didn’t understand what the beta spoke about in his sleep. “It was just a name, it’s okay.” He tried, relieved when Yuuri’s breathing evened out again.

 Half an hour later and Yuuri’s face had finally smoothed, his breathing slow and steady. Viktor slowly unwound himself from the beta, careful not to jostle him too much as he scooted off the bed. He covered Yuuri with the heavy blanket before quietly walking out, a hand running through his hair as he sighed. He closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, leaning against it as he rubbed his temples for a moment.

 Viktor looked up, blinking as he noticed that the omega’s door was cracked slightly. Another urge rolled over him to push it open and poke his head in to make sure that Yuri was okay but he managed to ignore it. He turned away from it, wondering if maybe this was a pattern as he passed the dark kitchen on his way to the living room. His suspicions were confirmed when he found the omega in the same spot as the morning before though this time he was awake and sitting cross-legged in front of the back wall of windows. Makkachin was sprawled out next to him as the blond ran his fingers across her belly, the poodle’s tongue poking out slightly.

 “Yuri?” he asked, surprised when the blond jumped up so suddenly, almost falling over as he turned to face him. “Hey, it’s okay.” Viktor said slowly, holding up his hands just like he had yesterday. “Can you not sleep?” he asked, tilting his head as he examined the trembling omega in front of him. “Are you alright?”

 “I’m fine.” Yuri mumbled, looking away from him to stare at a wall on the far side of the room. “I…Yuuri is he…” the blond trailed off, his hands shaking at his side. Viktor made a mental note of that before he answered.

 “He’s asleep, has been for a while.” The alpha said, taking a few steps closer. He stopped when Yuri glanced at him. Viktor eyes roamed over the shorter male in front of him. He had examined Yuuri all over earlier, making sure that nothing physical had happened but all he could do is look over Yuri and he had to admit it irritated him that he couldn’t pull of those clothes and run his fingers across that thin body.

 “Oh.” Yuri whispered, shoulders slumping. Viktor held in a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of what to do. He could try to ask the omega what had happened again but that would probably just make the blond run back to his room and that wasn’t his goal here.

 “Hungry?” he asked, smiling slightly when the shorter male blushed. “I’m going to have a midnight snack, you should join me.” He said softly, surprised when the blond nodded a few moments later. “Great!” he said, turning around to head into the kitchen. He turned on the light when they arrived, quickly walking over to the cabinet above the stove. “Do you like hot chocolate?”

 “Yes.” Yuri said softly as he pulled out one of the stools underneath the island. Viktor glanced back, nodding to the blond who seemed to be waiting for his approval before he sat. The alpha silently added that to his list to examine later before he began to hum, opening the refrigerator door to pull out the milk and cream. “What kind of snack do you want?” he asked, pulling out a pot and placing it on the burner.

 “Snack?”

 “Mmhm. Maybe a grilled cheese?” Viktor offered, stirring the milk and cream as the pot began to heat. “If Yuuri was awake I bet we could have convinced him to make crepes. He’s magic when it comes to those things. Mine always fall apart.”

 “Grilled cheese is okay.” Yuri mumbled. Viktor heard Makkachin’s collar clang against her bowl as she leaned down to eat the kibble in her bowl. The alpha fished in his pocket to pull out his phone, brows rising as the phone displayed that it was three in the morning. He hadn’t realized it had gotten that late, Yuuri had been tossing and turning that long? Whatever had happened must have really bothered the beta to make him that restless.

 A few minutes later Viktor added the other ingredients, popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth before adding the rest to the pot. He turned the burner off when the consistency was smooth and dark tapping the spoon against the pot before tossing it in the sink. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet placing them in front of the omega before pouring the hot chocolate in. He pushed the mug that had paw prints circling around the rim towards Yuri, taking the plain dark blue one for himself. “Careful, it’s still really hot.” He warned the omega as he watched the blonde’s long fingers wrap around the outside of the mug.

 Viktor noticed the dark circles underneath the blonds half lidded eyes as the omega took a hesitant sip of his hot chocolate. So Yuri hadn’t slept all this time? The want to ask what happened again burned at the back of his throat but he ignored it in favor of watching Yuri’s eyes flutter close as he took another sip of his drink. “You do make it the best…” the blond whispered, Viktor blinking in confusion.

 “I’m sorry?” he asked, tilting his head slightly as he watched Yuri’s face color a dark red.

 “Yuuri…he said that you made it the best.” The omega said quietly, staring down at the counter top.

 “Oh he did?” Viktor chuckled shaking his head slightly. “He would know, I don’t know how many times I’ve made it for him.”

 “You make it that much?” Yuri asked.

 “Often enough.” He said, walking towards the counter where they kept their bread. “Do you like your grilled cheese extra gooey or just normal gooey?”

 “Grilled cheese with hot chocolate?”

 Both the alpha and the omega jumped at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, causing said beta to laugh quietly.

 “Y-Yuuri!” The omega sputtered, quickly jumping out of his seat. “I-I…”

 Yuuri sent the blond a smile before reaching up to push his glasses further up his nose. “It’s okay.” He said softly, glancing back towards Viktor with a raised brow. “Who put you in charge of drink and food combinations?” he asked, shaking his head slightly.

 Viktor gave the beta a pout, overjoyed that he seemed to be in a better state. “It’s what he wanted.”

 “Oh.” Yuuri said, brows knitting together for a moment before he turned to face Yuri once again. “Are you sure? I don’t mind making crepes. It’s what we normally eat with hot chocolate.”

 “Wait, Yuuri I-“

 “Yuri, it’s fine.” Yuuri said, mouth opening in slight surprise when the omega walked up to him.

 “No it’s not I shouldn’t have…look I didn’t mean… Damn it, I’m sorry okay?” the blond sputtered, hand reaching out to grab Yuuri’s.

 Viktor’s jaw dropped slightly as the omega continued to hold Yuuri’s hand, the blonde’s face and neck flushed as he stared at the ground. The alpha glanced towards the beta, his heart swelling as a look of relief flashed across the other man’s expressive face. The smile that bloomed across Yuuri’s lips next made Viktor’s breath catch, the taller man somewhat surprised that the dark-haired beta could still make his stomach flip flop after so long.

 Yuuri hummed softly quickly pulling the blond against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Viktor was surprised that the omega didn’t shout or struggle against the taller male, he only seemed to melt against him for a few moments before Yuuri let him go. “We both made a mistake I think.” Yuuri whispered, brushing the omega’s hair from his face. “Now, how do you feel about strawberries?”

 Viktor watched the other two after that sitting on a stool as Yuuri explained the perfect technique to make a crepe, the blond giving him all his attention. The alpha had never seen Yuuri so close to anyone but Viktor himself but oddly enough he didn’t feel jealous. He didn’t have the urge to pull what was his away from the blond, no he felt an odd sense of peace as he watched the two in front of him.

 He couldn’t deny that something was very…off about Yuri, and it concerned him. Viktor also couldn’t stop the growing fondness for the omega either, every time he was around him he was shown a different layer of his personality that always left him craving more.

 “Viktor.” Said alpha blinked at the sound of his name, eyes focusing in on the person he just been thinking about. “Yes, love?” he asked, eyes widening at the slip of the endearment that had always been reserved for Yuuri alone. He glanced at the beta, heart quickening at the happy expression that the dark-haired man sent his way.

 “L-love?” Yuri asked, his nose scrunching up in an adorable way. The blond shook his head slightly, eyes focusing on him again even though the tips of his ears seemed to be the same shade of pink his cheeks were now. “There is this thing…”

 

* * *

 

Yuri couldn’t do it that night or the next. He couldn’t even muster up the courage to ask the day after that. He ended up breaking his remaining two pills into four parts each, leaving him eight tiny doses that he continued to take. Every time he would go to ask the alpha he would flash him that stupid smile that always made his knees wobble and his heart stop. He didn’t understand it all.

 The omega couldn’t ask Yuuri, he was a beta anyway and it wasn’t like he could magically make Viktor sign. After that night where they shared hot chocolate and crepes Yuri made a secret vow to himself to never make the beta upset again. He was determined to ask before the eight days were up, he just needed to find the nerve and will power to get the alpha alone so he wouldn’t have to bother Yuuri.

 He didn’t notice very many changes at first besides the stomach issues he seemed to have gained from so low of a dosage. He hardly wanted to eat but managed a few mouthfuls every meal since they both sent him worried glances when he wouldn’t touch his food. Unfortunately it always came back up late at night, making him loose even more sleep as he heaved most of what was in his stomach up. He could never go back to sleep after that, being too shaky and cold. Makkachin always seemed to be up to looking at the lights with him though so that was always a plus.

 So here he was now, on his fourth quarter of a pill, waiting anxiously for Phichit Chulanont and Minami Kenjiro to arrive. Yuuri and Viktor had even asked him if it was alright if they had company. First of all what did it matter what he thought, wasn’t this their apartment and not his? Secondly, duh! The chance to meet the other two skaters was amazing. He still couldn’t believe he was living with the Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki half the time.

 Viktor had been his first idol when he was younger, Yuuri becoming the second. Minami Kenjiro on the other hand stole his interest when the young skater won his first omega Gran Prix last year. He had a great amount of respect for the other omega, the skater only being a few years older than himself having made his skating unique with jazzy music and quick step sequences.

 “You look nervous.” Viktor stated when he walked into the living room from the hallway.

 “I-I’m not!” Yuri snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the stupid grin that Viktor sent his way.

 “Sure.” Viktor said falling into the seat next to him on the couch his arm stretching out to rest on the back of the seat behind Yuri’s head.

 “Viktor, don’t tease him.” Yuuri sighed as he walked into the living room next carrying a tray of snacks with him. He sat it down on the coffee table before sitting on the other side of the blond.

 Yuri really wanted to know why these two were so clingy, what did he do to deserve this? Ever since he had held Yuuri’s hand in the kitchen four nights ago they seemed to have been getting closer and closer to him. He found himself strangely okay with it though, which only pissed him off when he thought about it at night when he tried to sleep.

“You should try some, I made the dip from scratch.” Yuuri said happily, watching the omega with brown eyes that still unnerved the blond.

 “I’m fine.” Yuri huffed, perking up when the intercom by the door buzzed. He felt his heart rate pick up when Viktor stood and sauntered across the living room to answer.

 “YUUUUUURI!!” a voice whined loudly causing the beta beside him to chuckle softly. Another voice spoke through the intercom but it was in a language that Yuri couldn’t understand. Viktor spoke back in it though quickly moving from the panel to unlock the door.

 All Yuri saw next was a blond blur hurtling towards them. A soft grunt next to him confirmed that whatever had been flying towards him had landed on…Yuuri?

 “YUURI!!!” Minami shouted happily, clinging to the taller beta as he straddled his lap. Yuri felt his right eye twitch at the sight, a soft growl leaving his chest as the other omega began to rub his face into the beta’s neck.

 “Minami!” Yuuri said happily, his words quickly slipping into what the blond could only assume was Japanese as the other skater began to chatter excitedly. Yuri felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably as Yuuri wrapped his arms around the omega in his lap.

 “Oh Minami, let him breathe.” Phichit sighed from his spot next to Viktor who was smiling towards Yuuri. The blond blinked in surprise when Phichit spoke in English, glancing towards him to find another omega standing beside him.

 This omega was very pretty with white blond hair cut in a similar style as Viktor’s though the fringe was long enough to cover the whole left side of his face making the bright blue eye on his right stand out against his pale skin. He was shorter than Yuri himself and was currently hugging Phichit’s arm to his chest as he took in his surroundings nervously, lips parted slightly as his focus seemed to settle on Makkachin who was standing in front of him yipping excitedly.

 “Ah, hello Cole!” Viktor said happily, smiling towards the short omega. Cole only smiled briefly hiding his face in Phichit’s shoulder as Viktor chuckled. “Still just as shy I see.” Interesting…so Viktor was speaking in English now too? Why?

 “Cole, sweetheart, why don’t you say hello.” Phichit said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of the omega’s head. Said omega tensed, reluctantly lifting his head from his hiding spot to glance up at a smiling Viktor.

 “Hello.” He said simply, glancing to Minami and Yuuri when the other omega began to giggle loudly from the beta’s fingers tickling his sides.

 Yuri glared at the Minami as the other omega continued to cuddle against Yuuri, the beta actually allowing it as kept his arms loosely wrapped around him as he sat in his lap. Yuri didn’t like it all. No he hated it. Why did the other omega have to hang all over Yuuri? His Yuuri?

 Wait…since when did he consider the dark haired beta ‘his’?

 “Is Alex not going to make an appearance?” Viktor asked, pulling Yuri’s eyes away from Minami to glance towards the other beta as he spoke.

 “He’ll be here in a few hours, his meeting was running a longer than he thought it would. He sent us ahead because Cole and Minami were getting restless. I hope you don’t mind us staying for a while.” Phichit said, giving Viktor a smile.

 “Not at all!” Yuuri spoke up, ruffling Minami’s hair before pushing the younger skater from his lap onto the seat next to him before standing up and walking across the floor. He wrapped the other beta in his arms, Phichit quickly returning the hug.

 “I miss you on the ice, Yuuri.” Phichit said after they had parted, Cole having moved to hide behind his back.

 “I’ve missed all of you too. I think we are planning to enter the next Grand Prix.” Yuuri said causing the blonde’s eyebrows to rise. He still wasn’t sure why he and Viktor had announced that the beta was taking the year off in the first place. None of the rumors had ever been confirmed.

 “So it is serious?” Phichit asked, his eyes falling on Yuri at last. His jaw dropped slightly as he stared at the blond. “I can see why.”

 “Hi Cole!” Yuuri said softly, waving when a blue eye peaked at him from behind Phichit. “How have you been?” he asked, not fazed when Minami suddenly appeared at his side to wrap his arm around his shoulders in a hug.

 “He’s doing a lot better, right Cole?” Minami asked, sending the other omega a grin. Cole whimpered softly as Phichit gently maneuvered him to stand in front of him to give Yuuri a better look. “I believe so, yes.”

 Oh, that’s why everyone was speaking in English. Yuri studied Cole again from his seat, the British accent interesting since he had never heard it in person before.

 “Are you two hungry?” Yuuri asked, waving towards the table. “There are some snacks.” Minami finally let go of Yuuri to grab Cole’s hand, dragging him towards the couch where Yuri still sat.

 “Look it, Cole!” he said excitedly, grabbing a cracker and dipping it in the dip before giving it to the shorter omega. Yuri watched as Cole accepted the cracker hesitantly before taking a bite, eyes widening before he took another larger one.

 Minami grinned before taking a few for himself, still holding hands with Cole as he finally seemed to notice Yuri staring up at him. Yuri leaned back into the couch as the skater stepped closer to him, his eyes darting over to the other two betas and alpha who were having a conversation in Japanese not paying him any attention as he silently begged them for help.

 “He’s pretty.” Cole suddenly spoke up, making Yuri blush. He scowled, turning his head away from him.

 “Almost as pretty as you.” Minami said happily, Cole sighing softly in return before accepting another cracker from the skater who still held his hand. “What are you doing here with Yuuri and Viktor though?”

 Yuri turned his eyes back to them now, wishing he knew the answer to that question. He just shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced at Cole who was staring at him now as he continued to slowly chew on another cracker.

 “I think he’s shy like you, Cole.” Minami said, leaning over to nuzzle the shorter omega’s neck. Cole blushed, looking to the ground when Yuri glanced at him.

 A sudden cheer came from the other group in the room causing all the omegas to stare. “Oh.” Phichit said clearing his throat after Yuuri and Viktor had given him a look. “Right.”

 “Minami, why don’t you go play Viktor’s x-box in the game room and take Cole and Yuri with you?” Yuuri asked, smiling brightly when the younger skater whooped excitedly before grabbing the tray of crackers in his free hand before dragging Cole after him towards the hallway. Yuri stared up at Yuuri when he approached him, silently begging that he would let him stay.

 “Why don’t you go with them, it might be fun.” The beta said with a smile. Yuuri couldn’t tell him no with that look so he tried giving Viktor a pleading stare who only sent a wink in his direction in response. With a sigh he stood up, reluctantly following the other two towards the game room.

 

* * *

 

_**Preview** _

 

“ _I can open it but are you sure you want me to?” Alex asked, glancing towards Viktor and Yuuri._

_“Yakov isn’t telling us anything and Yuri isn’t very…open when it comes to anything.” Viktor said quietly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's like 3 a.m. again but I wanted to get this done because I have work for the next few days. I know it may seem like Viktor is kind of being left out but he isn't. You gotta keep in mind that he is an alpha and it'll take longer for Yuri to warm up to him because of certain issues. I really hope you liked this chapter! Kudos and comments are loved and cherished!


	7. Chapter7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys all of your comments and kudos got me through work. Thank you SO MUCH.
> 
> I have a bit more info about my version of omegas for you:
> 
> Omegas tend to crave attention and touch. Normal omegas are very open towards other omegas and often they tend to gravitate towards one another if the other members of their pack are not present. They do not do this towards other alpha or betas. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry that this chapter is long forgive me.

The gaming room was just as extravagant as the rest of the apartment with its leather sofas and a T.V. that almost covered the entire back wall. Yuri knew logically that the two skaters could probably afford it but seriously who had this much money to just blow away? He had never even seen either of them in here and he had actually never noticed the door open before so this was his first time taking everything in.

 The carpet was still the light cream color like his bedroom and the rest of the apartment but the wall’s were painted a dark green and had strange posters and figurines hanging from them. There was a large computer system set up on the further end of the room, strange looking headphones resting on the corner of the large monitor. A dog bed rested underneath the long desk and the thought of Yuuri or Viktor warming their feet on a curled up Makkachin made a smile tug at his lips slightly.

 “Aw man…” Minami groaned pulling the blond omega from his observations. “I’ve already beaten all of these. I thought he would have something newer.”

 “Didn’t they just come back from Japan about a week ago?” Cole asked, Yuri staring at him as he listened to the accent once again. When the shorter omega glanced at him he looked away with a blush.

 “That’s my point though, they have all the games before anyone else!” Minami grumbled tilting his head as he continued to look through the hundreds of games on the bookcase nestled in the right corner of the room. “I mean I know they’ve been busy but still.”

 Busy? Doing what? Yuri had a strange urge to ask, becoming a little irritated that the skater seemed to know more about Yuuri’s off season than he did. Cole sighed suddenly making Yuri glance towards him once again as the other omega sat on the couch, pulling his socked feet up and hugging his knees to his chest. Yuri sat on the other end and stole another glance at the shorter male while Minami continued to complain about the game selection. Something seemed familiar about Cole but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

 “Oh well.” Minami eventually muttered with a shrug. The blond stretched his arms above his head for a moment before he turned around, eyes seeming to light up when he noticed the other two had sat down on the couch. “I have a better idea anyway!”

 Yuri tried, he really did, but he didn’t have time to escape Minami’s arm when the other omega had suddenly jumped onto the seat in the middle of the couch pulling him and Cole to his chest. “What-!” he was cut off by Minami’s forehead pressing against his jawline, the skater’s nose rubbing against his neck where his scent glands were. He whimpered as the other omega pressed against the sensitive flesh, still too shocked to really move away. No one had ever done this before, at least not to him. There had been a few times that Yuri had been too slow to escape his father’s hands wrapping around his throat but no one had ever directly touched him there. Yuuri’s hugs had been one of the few he had ever received, the other three from his grandfather. He wasn’t used to touch feeling _good_ , it had always been related to pain.

 Yuri had also never really been around other omegas having gone to schools that were mainly populated with humans. He blinked a few times, weakly pulling away from Minami who only tugged him closer.

 “I can’t really smell you, you must be on suppressants.” Minami finally said, nuzzling his face against Yuri’s shoulder.

 “Minami, I don’t think he…well I don’t know if he likes this.” Cole spoke up, his gaze on Yuri who was beginning to regain his composure.

 “Whatcha’ mean?” Minami asked, his head finally moving from the blonde’s shoulder to look at Cole. “I’m just introducing myself.” Minami muttered, his gaze turning back to Yuri who was red in the face and shaking slightly. “Oh.” Minami said through a little gasp as if he had just realized something.

 Yuri was relieved but also a little upset when Minami’s warm arm unwrapped itself from around him. He shook his head trying to get his bearings back, stomach clenching slightly when a soft whimper left the back of his throat. “What the hell?” he growled, turning his attention on the other two.

 “I’m sorry!” Minami gushed, his free arm waving slightly in the air as a panicked expression crossed his face. “I…I forgot that some omegas-“

 “Some omegas what?” Yuri snapped before scooting himself as far away as he could towards the other end of the couch, not trusting his legs to support him since he still felt his body trembling.

 “Well I mean…” Minami trailed off, his eyes focusing on Cole who was still staring at Yuri.

 “You’ve never been around other omegas?” Cole suddenly asked causing Yuri to tense.

 “I- I have!” Yuri said knowing that it was somewhat the truth. He had passed them on the streets and had bumped into a few at some point. He looked away when the shorter omega gave him a little smile.

 “It’s okay if you haven’t…it took me a long time to get used to it too.” Cole said softly, chin resting on Minami’s shoulder as he continued to watch Yuri.

 “Used to it?” Yuri asked, head tilting as he watched Minami press a kiss to Cole’s forehead.

 “Yes, I had never touched another omega until I met Minami. Apparently all of them do this to some degree. I still haven’t figured it all out.” The shorter man admitted, brows pulling together when he finally looked away from Yuri.

 “They attack each other?” Yuri asked, blinking a few times trying to wrap his head around it. “That seems unnecessary.” The blond said after a few moments.

 “You think so?” Minami asked, the skaters focus back on him. “You don’t get out much do you?”

 “Minami!” Cole whispered, reaching up to tug on the older omega’s ear. “Don’t be rude!”

 “I’m not.” Minami defended himself, huffing slightly. “I just didn’t think I would meet another omega who didn’t know what being one meant is all.”

 “What’s so special about it?” Yuri asked, getting irritated once again with the skater. “We are nothing but stepping stones for alphas and betas.” He growled, his hands balling into fists.

  _“You think you can just leave?” his father snarled, Yuri whimpering as the man’s boot dug further into his lower back. “You think I’m going to spend money on you, a stupid useless omega?” he growled, a sadistic smile curling on his lips as he dug his heel further into the blonde’s back._

_“F-father please… It’s a scholarship, everything will be p-paid for.” Yuri sobbed, shoulders relaxing slightly when the pressure on his back lifted. He screamed when the buckle of his father’s belt slapped across his spine._

_“You think you are so smart yet you haven’t even figured out that your place is in the dirt licking an alpha’s boots.” His father bellowed slinging the belt across his son’s back again, ignoring the broken sob that the blond gave. “You will be nothing but a little slut for an alpha one day and nothing more!”_

“Do you really think that?” Minami asked, a frown on his face when Yuri finally focused on him once more. “How can you…Do you even know who I am?”

 “Of course I do, I’m not an idiot.” Yuri scoffed, a brow raised as he was trying to understand his point.

 “How can you think that then? Do you know how many world records I’ve broken for omega skaters?” Minami asked having pulled Cole into his lap completely. The shorter omega was quiet, his face hidden in Minami’s shoulder as the taller omega gently stroked his back.

 “That’s…different.” Yuri said, looking down at his lap as he tried to think. “You are Minami Kenjiro. Grand Prix winner of last season and-“

 “An omega. Like you, like Cole and like all the other omegas out there. How is that so different?” Minami interrupted, his head tilting to the side as he waited for an answer. When nothing but awkward silence filled the room a few moments later Minami sighed. “Look I’m not saying that you have to like being an omega, what I am saying is that being one isn’t a bad thing.” Cole shifted in Minami’s lap then, his blue eye peaking up at Yuri who was still staring at them. “When you say stuff like that it makes it seem like all the effort I’ve put into my career has been for nothing and it pisses me off.”

 “I’m sorry…” Yuri whispered looking down at his lap with a frown. It hadn’t been his intention to upset the skater but he had just said what had come to his mind without thinking…again. He really should have a better grip on that. He glanced up and blushed when he noticed they were both openly staring at him again. “I-“

 “It’s really nice, you know.” Cole said softly, smiling when Yuri blinked at him. “To uh…cuddle?” he asked glancing at Minami for approval, continuing when the other omega nodded. “At first I didn’t like it either, but it’s warm and it feels safe.”

 “Safe?” Yuri asked having a hard time believing that one. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt ‘safe’. With his grandfather perhaps? The memory of Yuuri’s arms around him surfaced and the omega could feel the back of his neck heat up in response.

 “You should try it!” Minami said with a grin. Cole slowly slid from his lap to sit on the other side of him, watching Yuri closely.

 Yuri leaned away form him, eyes wide and his heart racing. “I don’t think-“

 “How will you know if you like it or not if you don’t at least try?” Minami asked, inching closer to the other omega. “Come on, I don’t bite. Well unless you want me to.”

 “Minami!” Cole practically hissed.

 “I’m just kidding…mostly.”

 Yuri stared at the skater as his mind whirled thinking of what to do next. He could say no and then run from the room to the safety of his bedroom where he wouldn’t have to deal with other two omegas. That’s all that he seemed to do lately and he was so tired of running… Yuri licked his lips nervously as he contemplated for a bit longer. “T-There is no biting involved, right?”

 “There isn’t, I promise. Minami is just an idiot.” Cole stated ignoring the pout said omega sent his way.

 “Okay then.” Yuri said, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. Maybe Minami would forgive him for what he said if he went along with it.

 “Are you sure?” Minami asked.

 “Yes.” Yuri jumped when he felt warm fingers wrap around his ankle, pulling him from his sitting position to lie down across the sofa. He whimpered softly as Minami laid behind him on the couch, the other omega’s arms wrapping around him and legs entwining with his own.

 “T-This is saying hello?” Yuri asked, blushing once again when Minami’s face nuzzled against his neck. Minami only hummed in response, the arms around Yuri’s waist tightening slightly.

 Yuri couldn’t help but compare the embrace to Yuuri’s, the blond preferring the beta’s almost instantly. The feeling of someone wrapped around him though was something that Yuri had never thought of before. He wasn’t going to say it out loud but he did kind of like it, the warmth that surrounded him made him feel grounded and the way Minami gently nosed behind his ear brought a strange sort of noise from the back of his throat. Did all omegas really do this with each other? Yuri racked his brain trying to remember if he had seen or read anything about it before. A few reality T.V. shows came to mind but the blond had thought that the few omegas that were featured had only seemed so close because it was scripted.

 “It’s not so bad, right?” Cole asked, suddenly appearing in front of Yuri’s face. He reached out slowly as if he were afraid that the other blond might bite, his fingers gently carding through Yuri’s hair. “Your hair is really soft.”

 “It is?” Yuri asked, eyes half lidded. He wasn’t sure if he liked that his body seemed sort of boneless at the moment.

 “Yeah.” Cole said, smiling up at him again. He shifted, moving to sit on his bottom and planted his chin on the couch cushion to continue staring into Yuri’s eyes.

 “Cole, I want you too.” Minami suddenly said, holding out a hand to the omega sitting on the floor.

 “All three of us can’t fit up there. I’m fine.” Cole said with a small shrug.

 “Not good enough.” Minami grumbled, propping himself up on his elbow to reach over Yuri to grab Cole’s arm. “C’mon.”

 “Minami, no- wait!” Cole panicked as he realized that both Minami and Yuri were sliding towards the edge of the couch.

 Yuri grunted as he and Minami tumbled to the carpeted floor, Cole somehow ending up beneath him while the other omega landed on top of him. “Idiots.” He mumbled, a smile on his lips as the other two moved around.

 “Minami.” Cole sighed, arms hesitantly wrapping around Yuri after he had managed to escape from underneath him to lie to his side. “Are you happy now?”

 “Almost.” The other omega huffed, one of his legs wrapping around Yuri’s again while the other somehow managed to tangle with Cole’s. Yuri chalked the ability up to the flexibility of an ice-skater. Yuri felt Minami’s arm against his side as he reached for Cole, their fingers interlacing to rest on his hip. “Now I am.”

 “I’m so glad.” Cole said, his eye rolling as he looked back to Yuri. “Are you still okay with this?” he asked, watching the other omega’s face carefully.

 Yuri thought about it for a moment, noticing the warmth pressing against him on both sides. He liked it, damn it. He had never thought that something like this was possible, but here he was on the floor…cuddling? Is that what this was? He couldn’t help but think of how much better it would be if the two people that were pressed against him were a familiar beta and a certain silver-haired Russian who kept waking up in the middle of the night to share hot chocolate with him. He was too warm and content to analyze that last thought and only hummed softly so that Cole was answered. His eyes fluttered shut as he carefully pressed his face into Cole’s shoulder, a little yawn leaving him as his breathing steadied.

 “Are you actually going to sleep?” Minami asked, nosing the back of the blonde’s head.

 “No…” Yuri mumbled, stifling another yawn.

 “I can’t believe your name is Yuri too, though. Doesn’t that get confusing?” Minami asked quietly, grinning when Yuri only shrugged slightly. “It’s too bad you are on suppressants though, I bet you smell really good.”

 “I don’t.” Yuri mumbled sleepily.

 Cole pressed his forehead against Yuri’s as the blond fought sleep for a few moments, his face relaxing and breaths deepening as he finally lost. A few minutes passed before the other two omegas spoke again.

 “He’s like you, well like you were before.” Minami whispered, his fingers tightening around Cole’s.

 “I noticed.” Cole whispered back, eyebrows pushed together as he thought. “Do you think that Yuuri and Viktor know anything?”

 “I hope so.” Minami mumbled. “I mean we were lucky we had Alex to help us decipher you but I doubt it would have been easy otherwise.”

 “Hmm.”

 Cole and Minami fell asleep too, not having the heart to move since Yuri seemed so at peace. Viktor found all three of them curled up together on the floor a few hours after Alex had arrived. He had immediately pulled out his cell phone to take a picture before grabbing the other two betas and alpha who also decided that the scene was very much so a Kodak moment.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri hadn’t realized how much he had missed his former rink mate until he and Phichit had started talking. Yuuri considered the other beta his best friend by now, having gone through quite a lot together over the years. Phichit had been there for him when his dynamic had been questioned and Yuuri had been there for the Thailand skater when Cole had walked into his life two years ago.

 Alex had suddenly brought the young omega home one night, surprising both Phichit and Minami considering they had never met one of the omegas that Alex had worked with. Phichit had called Yuuri that night, unsure of what to think about it. Alex had never brought his work home before and it was something that both the beta and the alpha had agreed on as being for the best.

 Alex’s job was with one of the most successful corporations that existed to protect omegas. The alpha was very good at his field, having rescued more than three hundred omegas from abusive homes or the black market where humans sold kidnapped omegas to other humans who did horrible things to them. Phichit had given Yuuri another panicked call a few days later.

  _"Alex finally let me read Cole’s file… he found him chained to the end of a bed, gagged and bleeding all over.” Phichit rambled nervously. “Yuuri, he looks like he hasn’t eaten in weeks and he won’t even talk.”_

Months after that passed before Alex and Phichit managed to get the poor omega to speak. Apparently the blond had been in an orphanage that had been selling their children to traffickers for extra money. Alex had of course taken them down immediately, saving countless more omegas. It took a year for them to realize that they had fallen in love with the soft-spoken man, another six months and they had started to court with a very enthused Minami who kept texting Yuuri little updates over the course of the next year.

  _“Cole actually let us take him dinner, can you believe it!?” Sent January 3 rd._

_“Phichit and Cole KISSED!” Sent April 19 th._

_“Cole is letting us stay with him during his heat.” Sent August 21 st._

_“He said yes!” Sent December 6 th._

Viktor and Yuuri had visited them several times during the course of that year and each time the omega seemed to be a little more open and talkative towards them. Yuuri also couldn’t help but notice the little glances the other three would send the blond as he grew stronger and braver but Yuuri didn’t bother to tell them that. He was pretty sure they were very much aware that courting was making them fall even harder. That Christmas Cole had officially became a part of their pack and Yuuri couldn’t have been happier for his friend.

 Cole had somewhat been the catalyst that spurred Yuuri’s want for an omega. Minami had always been very cute of course but something about watching Phichit and Alex care for both of their omegas made the beta want his own. He wanted someone who called out for him and Viktor and wanted their attention. Of course the alpha always wanted _his_ attention and it had always been more than enough but after seeing the bond Cole had formed with his pack…he wanted more.

 “I see Cole still prefers to stay out of the media?” Viktor asked pulling Yuuri from his thoughts.

 “The cameras make him nervous.” Phichit said with a sad smile. “I’m really not sure how we have kept him out of the news but Cole says he doesn’t mind staying hidden.” Phichit took another sip of his wine before leaning back against the couch cushions. Yuuri had prepared another tray of crackers after the omegas had gone to the game room and Viktor had pulled out a bottle of wine.

 “So you two have finally settled on one then?” Phichit asked, grinning when Yuuri shifted in seat next to Viktor.

 “Well we hope.” Yuuri said, glancing up to Viktor as he continued to speak. “We actually really don’t know much about him.”

 “Really? You haven’t read his file yet?” Phichit asked with raised brows.

 “Unfortunately in Russia the omega has to be 21 before their files become public.” Viktor said with a little sigh, his arm wrapping around Yuuri. “Yakov wouldn’t let us have it.”

 “Yakov?” Phichit asked seeming even more confused. Yuuri couldn’t really blame him though, the situation was still confusing even to him.

 “He’s in Yakov’s custody since his grandfather passed last month.” Viktor explained. “The old man won’t give us any information.”

 “That’s a shame.” Phichit said, swirling the wine in his glass. “Why is he living here though if you aren’t courting him?”

“Yakov had to go to the states and asked if we could look after him.” Yuuri spoke up, crossing his legs.

 “He is beautiful.” Phichit said, taking another sip from his wine. “You said the other day that it might be serious?”

 Yuuri straightened up slightly, giving the man in front of him a small nod. “I…we want it to be.” Viktor pressed his lips against the betas in silent agreement.

 Phichit sat his wine glass down before clapping his hands together excitedly. “That’s amazing! I never thought you two would agree on anyone.”

 “Ah, we haven’t even asked him how he feels about it yet.” Viktor said, shaking his head slightly. “I’m not going to force him to court or mate if he doesn’t want it. I’m not that type of alpha.”

 Yuuri smiled, leaning into the alpha’s side. That answer was one of the things he loved most about Viktor. He wasn’t a controlling or domineering alpha like some were. “We haven’t really been able to ask him anything to be honest. I hope he feels something for us.”

 “Is he shy?” Phichit asked, still excited as he stared at them.

 Yuuri and Viktor glanced at each other before Yuuri spoke. “I think so? Honestly there is a lot about him that we don’t understand-“ The intercom buzzing cut the beta off and Viktor left his side to walk across the floor to answer it.

 “Has it been that long already?” Phichit asked, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time. “Huh. Two hours already? The other three sure have been quiet…” he said, glancing to the hallway where both his omegas had left his sight earlier.

 “Viktor!” a deep voice bellowed when Viktor opened the door.

 “Alex!” Viktor called out happily, both alphas reaching forward in a short hug and a pat on the back after the taller man had walked inside.

 “It’s been too long.” The British man said with a chuckle, his eyes leaving Viktor to scan the room. He grinned once they had landed on the back of Phichit’s head.

 The man was just as tall and muscular as Yuuri remembered, his thick dark hair seemed to be trimmed a little shorter though since his bangs no longer fell in his bright green eyes. Alex had a few inches on Viktor and the other alpha had more muscle and a wider set of shoulders too. To be honest Yuuri kind of compared him to a giant and whenever Minami or Cole stood beside him it only added to it.

 Viktor followed Alex across the living room floor, taking his seat next to Yuuri again as the other alpha plopped down next to Phichit with a groan. “Hello, Yuuri. Give me just a few seconds…” he trailed off before turning towards his beta, grabbing the man’s chin and crushing their lips together. Yuri smiled as he heard Phichit moan into the kiss, the two of them separating a few moments later only for Alex to trail more kisses down the beta’s neck, nose stopping to rub across the dark blue mate mark. The alpha sighed contently before he pulled back to lean against the couch, wrapping a muscular arm around Phichit’s shoulders. “Where is the rest of my pack?”

 “I believe they are playing video games.” Viktor said as he poured the man a glass of wine.

 “Makes sense.” Alex said through another chuckle. His eyes landed on Yuuri again and he gave the beta a bright smile. “Viktor keeps sending him all the new releases so when he’s not training he’s locked up in our entertainment room playing one of them.”

 Yuuri grinned knowing how the omega could get when he got a new game. He normally ignored everything and everyone to complete it. When the pack had moved to London to be closer to Alex’s home office Viktor had made it his mission to send him all the games he could while they were in Japan living with Yuuri’s parents at Yu-Topia.

 Another few hours passed as Viktor and Alex caught up, Yuuri and Phichit moving to the kitchen to start making dinner. They also stared at each other’s phone screens to look at all the pictures that had been taken since they had least seen each other a few months ago. Yuuri was particularly fond of one where Cole and Minami were kissing on the ice, Minami’s arms wrapped around the shorter omega’s waist.

 When dinner was in its last stages they left to allow the meat to simmer in the sauce. They walked into the living room, Yuuri surprised to see five holographic screens floating around Alex. They were projected from a small black box resting on top of their coffee table and they moved accordingly when the alpha would turn slightly. Alex was talking to someone on his cell phone, reaching up to scroll across one of the screens.

 Viktor waved at them from his seat and Yuuri made his way across the floor towards him, sitting next to his alpha and accepting a kiss on the lips as Phichit sat down next to Alex with a sigh. The dark-haired alpha finished his call soon after that, sighing as he dropped his phone on the empty seat next to him.

 “Phichit don’t give me that look, you know I have to answer them.” Alex said, not even looking at his beta as Phichit sent him an annoyed glance.

 “Work is never done, is it?” Viktor asked with a slight chuckle.

 “Unfortunately no.” Alex said with a sigh, swiping his hand in a downward motion to minimize the windows.

 “Actually, I was wondering if you could look into a file for me?” Viktor suddenly asked and Yuuri felt his stomach flutter nervously. They had talked about asking Alex to see if he had access to Yuri’s file but the beta still didn’t know if it was the right course of action to take. The omega didn’t seem too eager in telling them anything, but to be honest they hadn’t asked him either like Yakov had insisted that they did. Almost every other country had omega files available by the time they had reached the age of sixteen so Yuuri and Viktor weren’t used to being interested in an omega without simple background information.

 “Ah, is this for a certain omega that Phichit has told me about?” He asked, grinning when Yuuri turned his head with a slight blush.

 “Yes.” Viktor answered smiling as he watched Alex enlarge his screens again, reaching up to type on the keyboard that appeared above his lap.

 “Name?”

 “Yuri Plisetsky.” Viktor answered before placing his hand on Yuuri’s thigh.

 “It’s so strange that the age limit is so high here…” Alex mumbled, brows furrowing as he navigated through a few more screens. Phichit leaned over his shoulder trying to get a better look at what he was typing. “That’s…a pretty high level.”

 “Level?” Yuuri asked, frowning when Alex sent him a small smile.

 “Files normally don’t have them but if the omega has been subject to something abnormal during their life they gain levels.” Alex explained. “Like if the omega had to have surgery at a young age or if they have a disease of some sort.” The alpha paused for a moment. “But this level isn’t normally related to those issues.”

 “What is it related to then?” Viktor asked quietly, the alpha’s grip around Yuuri’s thigh tightening slightly.

 Alex was quiet for a moment as his eyes darted back and forth over the screen in front of him. He sighed softly shaking his head slightly. “I can’t tell you unless you open his file otherwise it would be illegal.”

 Yuuri didn’t like the sound of that. Had something happened to Yuri? He knew that he had been living with his grandfather…was that related? He turned his gaze to Viktor whose eyes were narrowed and mouth set to a frown. Was Viktor thinking the same thing he was?

 “But you can open it?” Viktor pushed, loosening his grip around Yuuri’s thigh to allow the other skater’s fingers to interlace with his own. Yuuri watched as Alex stared back at Viktor, Phichit’s eyes wide as he stared at the screen in front of them.

 “I can open it but are you sure you want me to?” Alex asked, glancing towards Viktor and then Yuuri.

 “Yakov isn’t telling us anything and Yuri isn’t very…open when it comes to anything.” Viktor said quietly.

 “Wait,” Yuuri whispered, thankful when Alex hadn’t moved to open anything. “Viktor should we?” he asked, twisting his body slightly to face Viktor. The beta tightened his fingers around the alpha’s, frowning when Viktor gave him a disappointed look.

 “Yuuri, I thought we were serious?” Viktor asked, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Are you…do you not want to court him?”

 “No of course I do.” Yuuri said quickly closing his eyes as the blond omega came to mind. How could he not? Yuri was something that he never thought he would come across. This just seemed…wrong? Yakov had refused to give them his file for a reason. “We should try asking him.”

 “Are you sure, he may not even want to tell us anything?” Viktor whispered, the look in his eyes caused Yuuri to sigh.

 “It’s his right isn’t it? At least until he turns twenty-one.” Yuuri said softly. Was he being selfish again? This was for Yuri though…if the blond didn’t want them to know what right did they have to secretly find out anyways? That wouldn’t build trust, it would just make it that much harder to gain.

 “Am I opening it?” Alex asked his eyes trained on Viktor waiting for the final answer. The alpha continued to stare at Yuuri, his face displaying a few emotions that the beta hadn’t seen for a while.

 “No. I think Yuuri may be right.” Viktor finally said with a sigh, pressing a kiss against the bridge of Yuuri’s nose. “Even though I really want to know.” He whispered.

 Alex smiled before minimizing the holographic screens and grabbing the black box they had been projected from. The images blinked out of existence when Alex shoved the little square back in his bag. “Well, what do you know about him?” he asked.

 Viktor and Yuuri told them what they knew and the beta couldn’t help but notice the glances that the other two gave one another once they explained the blonds strange eating habits and sleeping schedule. Viktor had left once Phichit and Yuuri had began to talk about his thoughts about the next Grand Prix, saying he was going to check on the omegas who had been unusually quiet. He came back almost immediately with a huge smile and bright eyes motioning towards the hallway with his hand. They all followed the excited alpha down the hallway to the game room, the breath in the back of Yuuri’s throat catching at what he saw in front of him.

 The three omegas were cuddled up against each other with Yuri in the middle. Makkachin seemed to have found them at some point and was curled up at their feet, her head resting against Yuri’s ankles as she continued to sleep. Yuuri had never seen the omega asleep before and his beautiful face was free of the normal scowl he wore, his lips parted and eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. His hands were balled up in Cole’s shirt, Minami’s leg hiked over his slim hip. The beta was surprised that Yuri had let them get so close when the blond had hardly let him or Viktor near him besides a few rare moments. Perhaps it was because they were both omegas and he felt more comfortable around them?

 Yuuri stared for a few more minutes with the others, thoughts racing as Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist. The beautiful omega was a mystery that had to be solved. Yuuri was determined to figure the blond out with Viktor no matter how challenging it might be, his heart skipping a beat when a smile suddenly pulled at Yuri’s lips.

 

* * *

 

After the three omegas had been woken up they had had a long and enjoyable dinner. Yuri had actually eaten more than he had in days which relieved Viktor greatly. The blond also seemed to get along with the other two omegas which was something that surprised the alpha a little.

 Yuri was normally quiet and only spoke when spoken to but he seemed more open and relaxed around Minami and Cole even though he and the younger skater mainly argued about whatever they talked about. Cole who was always quiet seemed to be more talkative than normal as well which was something that Alex had commented on when the three omegas weren’t paying attention to them.

 However Viktor did notice how Yuri reacted around Alex. When the tall alpha had introduced himself to the shorter blond the omega had somewhat froze, his head tilted down and his shoulders hunched. It took Yuuri around five minutes to get the blond to unstiffen and thankfully Alex had enough tact not to try again. In fact Yuri kept giving Alex little glances throughout the whole meal, his fingers shaking slightly as he ate. It was just another observation that Viktor added to his mental list of what seemed off about Yuri. Perhaps a lot of questions he had would have been answered if they had taken their chance to look at his file.

 Viktor had been slightly upset when Yuuri had stopped them from gaining access to the omega’s file but he had somewhat understood the beta’s reasoning. The need to know more about the blond kept growing along with his want. Every night since the first time they had shared hot chocolate he had been waking up to meet the omega, thanks to an alarm of course. Yuuri normally woke up too but he only smiled and let the alpha have his few hours of alone time with the blond.

 Viktor had learned a few things about Yuri, like that his favorite color was blue and that he didn’t care for vegetables. Apparently he loved to read though and Viktor had looked through their office in search of anything he could find that might interest the blond. They didn’t have very much to choose from here making the alpha wish he would have thought to bring some things back from Japan. Yuri had accepted the rather dull books he had found though and Viktor had realized that he could watch the blond read for hours, curled up on the living couch with Makkachin resting in his lap. His face showed far more expressions than it normally did and Viktor’s heart would stop every time a smile would blossom across his lips.

 Viktor was awake before his alarm went off the next morning, the soft music causing Yuuri to stir in his arms. The alpha slowly reached over to push the off button before turning back to the beta pressed against him. He pressed a few kisses against the dark silky hair on top of his head before he slowly untangled their legs.

 “What are you going to ask him tonight?” Yuuri asked through a yawn before taking Viktor’s abandoned pillow and hugging it to his chest. Of course Viktor had reported his findings to Yuuri, he had been too excited not to tell the beta about what he continued to uncover.

 “I was thinking about asking about his grandfather.” Viktor admitted. He wanted to start going a little personal considering they couldn’t have his file. The alpha was thrilled with learning about the little things but Viktor was finding himself selfishly wanting more.

 “Isn’t that a bit much?” Yuuri asked softly, his face half hidden by Viktor’s pillow.

 “We have to start somewhere, love.” Viktor answered before walking to the door. “If we don’t push how will we ever find out anything?” Yuuri only hummed in response signaling to Viktor that the beta agreed at least somewhat. Viktor exited their bedroom quietly, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw the familiar cracked door in front of him. He began walking down the hall, brows rising as he noticed the bathroom light on and the door slightly ajar. Makkachin was sitting outside of it with her head tilted to the side. “Makkachin?” he whispered as he got closer, pausing when he heard a soft groan exit the bathroom.

 Viktor couldn’t help himself as he walked up to the door, peeking inside to see the blond kneeling on his knees with his shoulders hunched and body shaking as his head hovered over the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Without thinking he pushed the door open all the way and walked into the bathroom. Yuri jumped when he placed his hand against his back, coughing slightly as he tried to move away from his touch.

 “Yuri, it’s okay.” Viktor whispered noticing how damp the back of Yuri’s shirt was from sweat. How long had he been in here? The blond didn’t move away from him anymore and Viktor couldn’t help but think that the omega might not have the strength to do so with the way his fingers trembled as he grasped the edge of the toilet.

 “Go away.” Yuri mumbled, eyes closed as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. “It’s gross.”

 Viktor frowned as the blond began to dry heave, his body trembling from the effort. “Shh. I’m not going anywhere.” He said soothingly. He slowly gathered the blonde’s soft hair into his hands and pulled it back away from Yuri’s face, stomach twisting uncomfortably at the sight of the dark circles underneath the omega’s eyes and the unnatural pale pigment of his skin. Something was _wrong._

 “You don’t have to do this.” Yuri said through clenched teeth as his chest heaved.

 “I want to.” Viktor said, frowning when the blond continued to dry heave, nothing coming up. Had he already lost everything he had eaten hours before? They sat like that for a little while longer, Viktor’s hands still holding back Yuri’s hair as his ragged breathing seemed to stabilize. “Do you think you can stand up?” Viktor asked softly, slowly letting the blonde’s hair fall back in place when Yuri had nodded.

 Viktor stood up and took a few steps back when Yuri began to move. He watched the omega’s slow movements, arms thrusting out behind the blond just incase he fell. Yuri turned around to face him with half-lidded eyes and a frown. “I’m sorry.” He muttered before walking past him to the sink. He leaned over once he had turned the faucet on and cupped his hand to let the water pool in his palm. He tilted his head back slightly and let the water slide into his mouth, swishing it around a few times before spitting it out. He coughed then, swaying on his feet and Viktor felt something inside him break as he watched Yuri lean his forehead against the mirror, a soft whimper leaving the back of his throat.

  _Wrong…Protect...Need…Mine._

Viktor slowly approached the blond, resisting the urge to run his nose along the shorter man’s neck. “Yuri, let me help you to bed.” He whispered, frowning when the blonde’s shoulders only tensed in response.

 “I can make it on my own.” Yuri huffed weakly before turning away from Viktor and walking out. Viktor followed closely behind which caused the omega to walk faster, stumbling over his feet. The alpha caught him easily, hooking his arm underneath his knees and lifting so that the blonde’s back fell against his other arm.

 “W-What the fuck are you doing?!” Yuri sputtered using whatever strength he had left to flail his legs in the air as the alpha held him bridal style. Viktor didn’t answer and didn’t saying anything as the omega weakly pushed against his chest trying to free himself. The alpha walked down the hallway towards Yuri’s room and paused outside it before turning and walking into his own.

 Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, his glasses halfway down his nose and his fingers tangled in Makkachin’s fur. “V-Viktor?” he asked, eyes widening when he saw Yuri struggling in the alpha’s strong arms. “What is going-?” the beta stopped mid sentence as Yuri began to cough, the omega’s body trembling.

 “He’s sick.” Viktor stated not surprised when Yuuri jumped up from the bed and rushed to his side. “He was throwing up.”

 “Oh Yuri, did something not agree with you?” Yuuri asked through a soft voice, hand reaching out to push the blonds hair from his face. Viktor noticed how wide Yuuri’s eyes grew at the sight of pale skin.

 “I’m fine, just put me down you idiot!” Yuuri snapped, his voice sounding tired.

 “Viktor, maybe you should put him down.” Yuuri whispered, pressing his hand against Viktor’s arm.

 Viktor sighed before walking forward, gently plopping the blond down on their bed. As expected Yuri quickly sat up, scooting towards the edge. Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder, staring down into panicked blue-green eyes when Yuri’s face tilted towards him.

 “Viktor!” Yuuri said in a panicked tone, walking up to his side to pull his arm away from Yuri. “What has gotten in to you?” he said through a soft growl. He looked down to the omega who was still staring up at Viktor.

 “Look at him, Yuuri.” The alpha said, a loud rumbling growl coming from his chest. “There is something…wrong.”

 “No there isn’t, just move out of my way!” Yuri yelled, his voice breaking slightly as he managed to stand up.

Viktor watched as the blond swayed on his feet once again before moving to the side. “Fine, if you can make it across the room you can do whatever you want.” He said, shaking his head when Yuuri opened his mouth to speak.

 “What if I can’t?” Yuri whispered, taking a hesitant step forward.

 “You will let us take care of you.” Viktor said, his hand grabbing Yuuri’s as he tried to control whatever that was inside him aching to grab a hold of the blond and pull him against his chest.

 “I don’t need you.” Yuri growled taking another slow step forward. Viktor and Yuuri watched as the blond slowly stumbled his way forward, the alpha worried that the omega may be stubborn enough to make it but the shorter male finally dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

 “Yuri!” Yuuri called, quickly walking away from Viktor to kneel beside him. “Oh Yuri…here, let me help-“

 “No!” Yuri said slapping the beta’s hand away. Viktor was walking forward before he could stop himself, reaching down and scooping the thin male in his arms again. _Too thin._

Viktor managed to place the omega in his bed again, raising a brow when Yuri started to move towards the edge once more. “What do you think you are doing?”

 “What the fuck do you think?” Yuri growled.

 “You lost. Remember you have to let us take care of you.” Viktor growled, staring down at him. Yuri glared up at him, his teeth clenched. Yuuri walked up beside him then, taking his hand once again and the alpha was thankful.

 “I don’t-“

 “Just let me take care of you!” Viktor yelled regretting it instantly when Yuri’s face fell, his mouth opening slightly as he continued to stare up at him. The blonde’s shoulders began to shake and his eyes seemed distant, as if he weren’t even looking at him.

 “Viktor!” Yuuri whispered quickly pulling his hand from his to sit next to Yuri on the bed. Viktor watched as Yuuri ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair, whispering comforting words into his ear. When the omega didn’t respond Viktor took in a deep breath, pressing his hand against his face as he tried to regain his composure. He hadn’t meant to yell, but damn it the omega just wouldn’t listen to him.

 “Yuuri-“ he began but stopped when the beta sent him a glare.

 “You should know how to control yourself by now.” Yuuri snapped, looking back at Yuri once more. “He…He’s not responding.” He said, his voice panicked as he shook the blond at his side slightly.

 Viktor slowly sat on Yuri’s other side, grabbing the blonde’s chin and tilting his head up so he could look into those wide eyes. “Yuri.” He whispered, using his free hand to press against the omega’s stomach gently. Viktor felt a rush of relief flood his system as that seemed to work, Yuri blinking and then leaning away from him.

 “Please don’t.” Yuri begged, tears slipping down his cheeks.

 “I’m sorry-“ Viktor whispered, stopping when Yuri’s arms suddenly flung up to cover his face.

 “I didn’t kill her…”

 Viktor’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but look at Yuuri who was staring back at him just as lost. What did he mean by that? “Yuri, shh it’s okay. “ Viktor whispered, gently pulling Yuri’s arms away from his face and pushing him back to lie against the mattress.

 A broken sob left the younger man as Yuuri cupped his face, trying to make eye contact. Viktor was so lost and his heart thudded against his chest as the blond let out another strangled cry. He and Yuuri tried to make him look at them, repeatedly saying that they weren’t blaming him for anything but the blond never seemed to actually _see_ them.

 Another hour or so passed as Yuri continued to sob, his chest heaving and heart wrenching whimpers leaving him. Yuuri and Viktor stayed at his side, trying to offer the omega as much comfort as they could. He finally seemed to have cried himself to sleep and the alpha was able to pull him towards the center of the bed, wrapping him in both of the heavy blankets on their bed when he noticed how cold he seemed. They watched him sleep for a while, Yuuri finally breaking the odd silence.

 “Viktor…” he whispered, reaching over the blond to grab Viktor’s hand. “There is something-“

 “I know.” Viktor interrupted. He leaned forward to gently press his lips against the omega’s forehead. He slowly rolled away from the blond and stood up once his feet had touched the carpeted floor, grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

 “What are you doing?” Yuuri whispered his arms still wrapped around Yuri as he watched the alpha.

 “Just stay with him while I make a few calls. I’ll be back.” Viktor said walking over to Yuuri’s side of the bed to lean over and nuzzle the beta’s neck. Yuuri turned his head to press his lips to Viktor’s before nodding, his attention going back to the blond before Viktor left the room.

 Viktor closed their bedroom door behind him softly before walking to the kitchen, Makkachin having followed him out and was now sitting at his feet as Viktor sat at the island. He held his head in his hands as he tried to concentrate and quell the need to run back to Yuri. What had happened? What did the omega mean when he said that he hadn’t killed her? Why was he so sick? Viktor’s head spun as he looked through his contacts in his phone, finally pressing call when he found the one her needed..

 “I know it’s early, but I really need to talk to you.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri woke with a start not really sure where he was for the first few seconds but when a soft noise alerted him of Yuuri’s presence laying next to him he felt himself relax slightly.

 “Yuri?” Yuuri whispered, a hand pressing against his forehead a moment later. Yuri swatted at it weakly, turning to meet large brown eyes. He blinked a few times trying to remember how exactly he had gotten here.

 “Why am I in here?” the omega finally asked, turning his head away from Yuuri’s intense gaze to look around. Was this Viktor and Yuuri’s room? What the hell was he doing in-

 “Oh god.” He whispered quickly sitting up, head spinning from the effort. He finally remembered exactly how he got here and his face flushed in embarrassment. Viktor had caught him puking up his guts and had _carried_ him in there demanding that he let the alpha and beta take care of him. Then he yelled and…Yuri shook his head not wanting to remember the rest of the night.

 “It’s okay.” Yuuri said softly sitting up beside him. “How do you feel?” he asked, frowning when the blond leaned away from his outstretched hand.

 “Fine.” Yuri said quickly, looking around the room now that his vision had cleared. The wall’s were the same light blue color of his room but there were a few pictures of Yuuri skating on the ice hanging on the walls and a few of the couple doing various things like kissing or skating together on a frozen pond.

 There was a comfortable looking love seat in the corner of the room and a little coffee table resting in front of it with a huge box files on top of it. Yuri felt his brows furrow at that trying to figure out what it was, his attention going to the doorway when Viktor walked.

 “Oh good, you’re awake!” The alpha said cheerfully, a tray with a bowl on top of it in his hands. “How do you feel?” he asked, setting the little tray on top of Yuri’s lap.

 Yuri didn’t answer as he looked down into the bowl, nose scrunching up as the thick smell of broth filled his nose. He glanced up at the alpha who held a spoon towards him. He glared and turned his head away, closing his eyes as Yuuri stared at him.

 “You should try to eat, Yuri.” Yuuri urged.

 “I could feed you if you feel too ba-“ The alpha chuckled softly when Yuri ripped the spoon from his hand.

 “I can feed myself!” Yuri growled before dunking the spoon in the thin liquid. He brought it up to his mouth, stomach churning nervously as he blew on the steaming broth. He wasn’t sure what was happening but as along as the other two weren’t going to bring last night up he wasn’t either. He hesitantly slurped the broth from his spoon, the warmth feeling amazing against his throat.

 “We made you a doctors appointment for today.” Viktor said, holding a towel towards Yuri when the omega almost choked on his next spoonful of broth.

 “What?!” Yuri snapped, using the towel to clean the liquid that had dribbled down his chin.

 “You are sick.” Viktor stated, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

 “No I’m not, I just..” Yuri thought quickly trying to come up with an excuse. “I just ate something that didn’t agree with me.” He said, using Yuuri’s words from earlier. Viktor gave him a knowing look and Yuri had to look away from his stupid face as another blush colored his cheeks.

 “Please don’t fight us on this.” Yuuri whispered, pulling the omega’s attention to him. “We are worried about you. We just want to make sure you are okay.”

 Yuri felt his stomach churn nervously at Yuuri’s words. He had made the beta worry again? He bit his bottom lip for a moment, shoulders slumping as he thought. “But I…can’t afford it.” He finally whispered.

 “Don’t worry about that.” Viktor said softly, tapping the edge of his bowl. Yuri glared at the broth before dunking his spoon in again. He took another bite before he spoke again. “But it’s expensive.”

 “Money isn’t what we are concerned with, Yuri.” Yuuri said quietly, smiling when the omega looked at him. “You are.”

 “I’m sorry.” Yuri said quickly, dropping his spoon on the tray and hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to wake anyone up last night I just… I ate too much is all, I’m really not sick.” He whispered.

 “Humor us.” Viktor said, his large hands suddenly wrapping around his wrists to pull his hands from his face. “Go to the doctor with us so we can see for ourselves. Then we won’t bother you about it. Deal?”

 Yuri stared at him for a while, eyes wide as Viktor’s warm hands continued to hold on to him. “Deal.” He whispered, scowling when the alpha cheered happily before letting go.

 “Try to eat a few more bites, okay?” Yuuri asked, patting his leg before moving away from him. He watched as the beta stood up from the bed and padded across the floor to their en-suite bathroom. Yuri frowned, if only his had been in his room he wouldn’t have been caught.

 Makkachin jumped up on the bed after Viktor had followed the beta in the bathroom, her tail swishing across the bed as she stared at him. “You don’t make a very good watch dog.” Yuri muttered before dunking his finger in the warm liquid. He made sure it was cool enough before he pushed the tray in front of the dog, grinning as Makkachin quickly lapped it up. He didn’t want to chance throwing up again.

 “Why did I agree to go?” he groaned softly, quickly pulling the tray with the empty bowl back on his lap as the bathroom door opened.

 

* * *

 

_Preview_

  _“My only question Mr. Plisetsky is, how are you still standing?” the doctor asked. Her face was stern and her glasses were perched on the end of her nose._

_“What?” Yuri asked, thankful she had asked the other two to exit the room before she had asked her strange question._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Don't worry Minami and Cole will be back! Comments and Kudos are always cherished. (Sorry for the length again I hope nothing was too drawn out.) Look I'm updating at a decent time, WOW.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all just let me thank all of you for the amazing comments and kudos!! ALSO THE EPISODE!!
> 
> Second, I'm sorry this is so late. The holidays kind of snuck up on me this year and I became one those people who wait until the last minute to do all their shopping...yeah I know. Also I work for a large retail chain and I have been too exhausted to organize my thoughts.
> 
> Anyhoo, as I'm sure most of you will notice this is only the first half of the chapter. I really wanted to give you guys something after so long so I hope no one is too upset that we didn't make it to the preview from last chapter yet.
> 
> Also this whole part is from Yuri's point of view. Yuuri and Viktor will be in the second half.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, happy holidays!!

Yuri should have expected it really but he was still surprised when Yuuri had led him to a shiny, expensive looking sports car that was parked near the curb with its lights flashing. Yuri eyed it warily, frowning when the driver’s side door window rolled down to reveal the familiar silver haired alpha that had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. _Of course_ Viktor would have a fancy car, it only went along with the amazing apartment after all.

 “Yuri.” Yuuri said quietly, pulling the blonde’s focus from the silver car in front of them. “Ready?” the beta asked, a smile on his face. Yuri still wasn’t sure why Yuuri had chosen to wear his contacts that morning but he wasn’t going to complain considering he could see more flecks of red and darker browns in his eyes.

 Yuri wanted to say no and demand that they go back to the apartment where it was warm and they could forget about everything that had happened in the last few hours. Somehow he didn’t think that would go over to well so he only shrugged, avoiding the arm that the beta attempted to wrap around him as they started to walk towards the car.

 “Let me push the seat up.” Yuuri said as they stepped on to the street. The beta was quick as he opened the passenger side door, reaching down to press a little lever to push the seat forward.

 Yuri slowly climbed into the back seat, almost hitting his head against the roof but Yuuri’s hand had somehow managed to press against his skull just in time to avoid a collision. Of course the unexpected touch only managed to make Yuri stumble the rest of the way to his seat.

 “Careful.” Yuuri said quietly, eyeing him until he had buckled up and leaned back against the leather seat with a huff. The beta adjusted the seat again before getting in and closing the door, strapping himself in as Viktor pressed a kiss against his cheek.

 Yuri noticed the way Viktor’s hand had found Yuuri’s thigh after the car had merged with the rest of the traffic on the street. They were both so quiet, in fact they had said little to each other the whole morning after they had announced his doctors appointment. It was unusual for at least Viktor not to be constantly babbling about something, but Yuuri had always seemed to enjoy talking to the omega whenever Yuri was around.

 “Did you want to listen to some music?” Viktor broke the silence and Yuri wouldn’t admit out loud that it made him jump slightly. He noticed that the alpha was watching him through his rearview mirror then, well he assumed he was but he really couldn’t see Viktor’s eyes behind the dark shades of his sunglasses.

 “I guess?” Yuri finally spoke noticing with a raised brow that Viktor’s hand didn’t leave Yuuri’s lap when he answered, instead the beta’s fingers were pressing buttons with a long sigh leaving him as he flipped from station to station.

 “What kind of music do you like, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, using his free hand to rummage in the glove box in front of him. “Ah.” He said softly once he finally found the sunglasses he had been looking for. Yuri watched as the beta pushed the frames up his nose before looking out the little window next to him.

 What kind of music did he like…? Honestly he didn’t really have a preference, when he was younger he would sneak into his father’s living room and turn the dials on the old radio that sat on the end table next to the couch. He had to keep the volume very low though seeing as how he wasn’t even allowed to be in that room half the time but he would listen to anything and everything that came on. When he was lucky he could listen to it for hours while his father slept or was away from the house, though when the man had finally caught him one night the radio had been thrown against the wall and Yuri had been black and blue for about a week afterwards.

 “I don’t care.” Yuri mumbled, resting the back of his head against his headrest as they continued to pass other cars on the street. The omega listened as the stations were flipped through for a few more moments until Yuuri had finally settled on one that was currently playing a classical piece that he couldn’t name. Yuri closed his eyes as he listened, imagining jumps with each crescendo and beautiful step sequences in the lulls. He frowned suddenly realizing how much he missed the ice. It had only been a week and a half since he had been at the rink and he never knew that he could miss something so much, well besides his grandfather.

 The omega opened his eyes when the music was suddenly quieted, a cell phone ringing replacing the pretty violin solo that had filled the car previously. Yuri watched as the beta seated in front of him reached over to grab Viktor’s phone that had been placed in one of the little cup holders near the front console. “You called Yakov?” Yuuri asked giving the alpha a surprised look after he had seen the name on the screen.

 “I had to, love. Yuri is under his guardianship after all.” Viktor said with a soft sigh, glancing towards the backseat in the rearview mirror again.

 Yuri looked down to his knees, the hands on lap balling into tight fists. Why had they called the other alpha? Was it really necessary? The omega bit his bottom lip as he listened to Yuuri answer Viktor’s phone, his tone apologetic.

 “He managed to keep down some broth this morning…of course we have been feeding him…just a second.” Yuuri muttered turning in his seat slightly and pressing his hand against the bottom half of the phone, effectively blocking the old alpha from hearing anything he said next. “He wants to talk to you, are you up for it?” Yuuri asked quietly, watching him closely as the omega slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze.

 Why was Yuuri asking if he was okay with it, did he really have a choice? He held back a sigh before nodding, reaching out to take the cell phone in his hand to press it against his ear. “H-“

  _“I leave you for a week and you already have to make a doctors visit, boy what is wrong with you?”_ the alpha growled, Yuri’s gaze falling to his lap once again. A few seconds of silence before the older man spoke again. _“Are you alright?”_

 “Yes.” Yuri whispered, looking out his window again when he noticed Viktor’s gaze on him once again. “They are over-reacting is all.” He mumbled, wishing the whole situation hadn’t happened once again.

  _“Not from what I’ve heard. Have you been eating?”_ The alpha asked, Yuri’s annoyance growing with every question the old man asked.

 “Yes I have, I promise.” He didn’t mention the fact that most of it came back up later but that wasn’t really what he had asked, right? Yakov sighed on the other line, grumbling something that Yuri couldn’t understand at first.

  _“Yuri if I need to I can come home in the next few days-“_

 “No!” Yuri said quickly, eyes wide and heart racing. He turned his head forward again, Yuuri’s eyes meeting his. He glanced at Viktor who had his focus on the road but he now held Yuuri’s hand in his and the grip he had on the beta’s fingers seemed unrelenting as they both listened to his conversation.

 Yuri didn’t know why but the thought of his time cut short with the other two in front of him made his stomach churn uncomfortably and caused his heart to ache in a funny way. There was still so much he hadn’t figured out about them after all, if he left them now he would never know why Yuuri had taken a season off for one thing. He would never know why Viktor liked talking to him so much and he would probably never get another hug from Yuuri. Viktor would never watch him read for hours or wrap the fluffy throw around him because he ‘looked cold’. He didn’t want to leave them, not yet.

 “I mean…there is no reason. Like I said they are just over reacting. Please…” he paused, fingers shaking slightly. “I don’t want you to come back yet, I’m fine.”

  _“Give the phone back to Yuuri.”_ The alpha muttered and Yuri quickly did as he was told, staring at the back of the beta’s head as Yuuri began to speak again.

 “We are fine. I’m sure we can handle it… Yes we will let you know everything once we find out.” Yuuri spoke softly, finally ending the call and putting it back in the cup holder after a few more minutes.

 “Yuri.” Viktor spoke, his eyes still on the road in front of them as the car continued to weave in and out of traffic. “I’m sorry I had to call Yakov, but his signature was needed before I was allowed to take you to a doctor. I wouldn’t have done so otherwise.”

 “That’s just ridiculous.” Yuuri said before the omega could answer. Yuri blinked in surprise at the offended tone. “Why do omegas have to have permission from an alpha just to go to the doctor?”

 “Normally they wouldn’t but the specialist we are going to see practices out of a building that also deals with suppressants.” Viktor explained, looking over his shoulder briefly before merging into an exit lane.

 “I just don’t understand, isn’t it the omegas choice whether they want to be on suppressants?” Yuuri mumbled, his head turning towards his window. Yuri remained silent but still surprised by how much annoyance seemed to be in the beta’s voice. Why did he care so much, it wasn’t like it was his problem?

 “I suppose so.” Viktor mumbled, growling softly when someone pulled out in front of him. “Suppressants can be dangerous though, many alphas prefer their omegas to stay off of them.”

 “Why though, if it protects them from alphas and prevents them from getting pregnant then-“ Yuuri began, interrupted by Viktor’s loud sigh.

 “It dulls their senses, makes them irritable and some of them can even cause problems with pregnancy or make the omega sterile.” Viktor said softly, slowing the car to turn into a parking lot. “Most alphas prefer omegas to take contraceptives instead.”

 “Contraceptives don’t stop heats.” Yuri mumbled from his seat, gaze focused on the huge building they were approaching. “All they do is prevent pregnancies, they don’t do shit otherwise.” Yuri caught himself wondering where Viktor actually stood on the suppressant front.

 “That’s true,” Viktor answered, turning the car towards the large parking garage that was next to the tall building. The dark concrete walls cut Yuri’s view from the massive building off, forcing him to face forward again. “Alphas and betas love omega heats though, it’s an amazing experience especially if you are part of a pack.” the alpha continued.

 “What about the omegas who aren’t in a pack though?” Yuri snapped. “It’s miserable.” He whispered, closing his eyes as the car turned into a parking spot a few moments later.

 “Yuri, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Viktor said as he placed the car in park. “I was just explaining it to Yuuri. You see both his parents are beta’s so he’s never really had to deal with it before.”

 “Both of them?” Yuri asked in surprise. He heard the beta chuckle softly and felt his face heat up when Yuuri turned in his seat to face him.

 “Yup.” Yuuri said with a little shrug. “I’ve heard it’s a little strange in Russia for two beta’s to claim their own pack, but in Japan it’s more common.

 Yuri stared back at him, blinking a few times as he tried to imagine a childhood with both of your parents being calm and reasonable like Yuuri. He smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side. “You are very lucky.”

 Yuuri smiled back at him, eyes closing for a moment. “I like to think so too.” The beta said softly. His eyes fluttered open once more, his smile still just as bright. “You should come with us to Japan one day, my mother would love to meet you.”

 “Japan?” he asked, watching as Viktor exited the car with a chuckle. The alpha quickly made it to the passenger door, holding his hand out to guide Yuuri from the car. The omega’s mind was still whirling with the thought of traveling to Japan as the seat was pushed up. How did Yuuri think he could afford to travel that far? He didn’t even have a passport, which was why he was with them in the first place. He felt his stomach flutter at the realization that he actually _wanted_ to, as long as he could be with Yuuri and Viktor. The thought was a little unsettling to say the least, since when had he ever wanted to do anything with anyone?

 “Yuri.” Viktor said softly, the alpha’s hand appearing in front of him. The blond blinked up at him, really not sure what to do. He had seen alphas do this in movies and had even watched Yuuri take Viktor’s hand just seconds before. Why did this gesture seem so personal to him? He frowned before pushing the alpha’s hand away, quickly climbing out of the backseat. Yuri ignored the soft sigh Viktor gave in return, gasping as his foot caught on the passenger side seatbelt. He felt himself falling quickly and closed his eyes as the concrete floor beneath him seemed to grow closer.

 Gentle arms quickly wrapped around his waist causing Yuri’s eyes to blink open in surprise. They were warm and toned but they weren’t constricting at all and the omega was silently thankful for that. Those same arms slowly pulled him into a standing position before turning him around, Yuri’s head tilting back to gaze into bright blue eyes. Viktor had caught him and he still hadn’t let go and that fact alone should have bothered Yuri, it really should have but the omega found himself somewhat content with the long arms wrapped around him.

 “Yuuri, maybe it’s time for another car.” Viktor murmured before reaching up to brush the blonde’s hair from his face, his hand cupping the right side of the omega’s face. The omega pressed his face into the alpha’s hand, eyes half lidded as Viktor’s thumb stroked his cheek gently.

 Yuuri chuckled softly as he shut the car door. “I think so.” He said quietly, reaching into Viktor’s coat pocket to grab his keys. He pressed a button on the key fob and the little chirp that announced that the car was locked and alarmed seemed to finally pull Yuri out from whatever spell the alpha seemed to have cast.

 Yuri quickly pushed against Viktor’s chest, thankful when the alpha’s arms released him easily enough. “I-sorry.” He stuttered quickly turning away from both of them when they only smiled back. Yuri couldn’t handle both of them looking at him like that, he felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest.

 “No problem!” Viktor said cheerfully walking up beside him. Yuuri appeared at his other side, another bright smile on the beta’s face. Yuri let the other two lead once they started to walk considering he had no idea where they were going anyways. He watched as Viktor’s hand found Yuuri’s, fingers interlacing as they walked out of the parking garage and across to the large building that Yuri had been staring at earlier.

 It was one of the largest buildings he had seen, its surface shiny and reflective in the bright morning sun. He stared up at it as they walked forward wondering why the building was so big, what did they do in there? He jumped when a hand grabbed his, looking up when he was tugged to his left. Yuri blushed as he realized he almost ran into the revolving door, Yuuri’s hand the only thing that had saved him from the embarrassment.

 The beta only smiled at him, gripping his hand a little tighter as they walked into the warm lobby. Yuri didn’t pull his hand away, he didn’t want to. The realization made his face heat up but he wasn’t about to let go if Yuuri didn’t make a move to do so. Why did he like this so much? It was such a simple thing, a useless thing even.

 Viktor walked up to the receptionist desk leaving Yuri and the beta standing at the elevator, his familiar grin on his face as he began chattering with the lady sitting behind it. He frowned as he noted the woman’s face was a bright red, her eyelashes fluttering as she stared up at the alpha. He felt Yuuri’s fingers interlace with his own and he blinked, looking up at the beta as said man stared, no glared, towards the desk. He felt his brow lift as Yuuri’s expression grew a little darker, glancing back towards Viktor. “You…don’t like her?” he asked, trying to understand why the other man’s face had lost it’s easy going smile he had had earlier.

 Yuuri sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I guess you could say that. I don’t like anyone looking at him like _that_.” The beta growled shaking his head slightly before looking at the blond, a small smile on his lips. “We’ve been together for four years, you would think I would be used to it by now.”

 “Used to it?” Yuri whispered, still watching as Viktor winked at the woman before asking her another question. He frowned again, tilting his head to the side as the alpha nodded before taking a piece of paper from the woman. “He…does this kind of thing often?” he asked, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He began to notice that he didn’t particularly like the way the woman pushed her chest forward as Viktor continued to talk to her.

 “Normally it’s all one sided.” Yuri said softly, his gaze going back to Viktor as well. “I think this sort of thing is like breathing to him sometimes, he doesn’t notice the effect he has on people.”

 “Huh.” Yuri mumbled, relieved when the alpha thanked the woman before turning away from her to walk back towards them. He narrowed his eyes as the man got closer, his fingers tightening around Yuuri’s once the alpha had stopped in front of him.

 “The office is going to be on the eighth floor, also apparently there is a little cafeteria on the fourth that we could stop by if it takes longer than an hour or two so…” Viktor trailed off as both the omega and beta stared up at him. “What…did something happen?” he asked, a slight tilt to his head as he gave them both a once over.

 “Nothing.” Yuuri mumbled, turning towards the elevator and pressing the up button. Yuri smiled slightly as Viktor blinked, apparently very confused for the cold shoulder.

 “Mr. Nikiforov!” A voice suddenly called out, the busty receptionist walking up to them with a wide smile. Viktor grinned once again, turning towards the woman. “I forgot to mention there is also a café on floor six.” She said quickly, twirling a piece of her long brown hair in-between her fingers as she looked up at the taller man.

 Yuri didn’t like her, at all. The way she stared up at him through her lashes, pushing her chest forward once again as Viktor nodded in return. “Ah, thank you Sarah!” the alpha said happily and Yuri felt his stomach tighten slightly. He knew her name after such a small exchange…and had used it so casually? He felt a small growl bubble up form his throat and before he could think better of it he used his free hand to grab Viktor’s large one, interlacing their fingers and tugging his arm towards him.

 Viktor stared down at him for a few moments before he smiled, his gaze finding Yuuri’s who was staring at him above the omega’s head with wide eyes. “Ah, I see.” Viktor said softly, waving his hand in the air towards Sarah. “Thank you!” he said, not giving her another look as the omega pulled him and Yuuri into the elevator after the doors had opened.

 “So that’s what was bothering both of you?” Viktor asked as both of the elevator doors closed behind them. “She was just being friendly and-“

 “You are an idiot.” Yuri scoffed, fingers tightening around the alphas. He blinked in surprise when Viktor’s mirrored his action.

 “So I’ve been told, right Yuuri?” the alpha asked, sending a smirk towards the beta who had a happy smile on his lips.

 “Constantly.” Yuuri said with a little sigh, shaking his head slightly. The beta still held a bright smile though and Yuri didn’t know what was making him so happy. He rolled his eyes as Viktor began to babble about all the dishes the cafeteria apparently served, a slight blush on his cheeks as he continued to hold both of their hands.

 The elevator dinged on the third floor, the doors opening to reveal a rare sight for the blond. Actually he had never seen a pregnant male omega before, so perhaps that was why his jaw dropped at the massive round stomach the male had. He lost focus when Viktor tugged him towards his left, Yuuri following to give the other two the other half of the elevator. “I don’t care how long it takes, I want those numbers on my desk when I get back!” the taller man that had entered the elevator with the omega seemed to be irritated as he continued to snap into his phone, his arm wrapped around the omega’s shoulders.

 “What floor?” Viktor asked with a smile, Yuri’s eyes roaming over the rest of the omega. He was almost as tall as Yuuri and had bright, short red hair and pale skin. He had a splattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his hand was rubbing his large belly as he glanced towards Viktor.

 “Ten please.” He said softly, wincing and pressing his hand against his stomach a bit more once the elevator lurched upwards. “Oh, they do not like elevators.” He grunted, the man at his side pressing a kiss to his cheek as he continued to argue on the phone.

 “They?” Yuri whispered, eyes growing wider as he made the connection. “Y-You are carrying twins?” he asked in awe, watching as the omega began to rub tiny circles against his stomach.

 “Yes, and they seem to be quite fussy today.” The man said, giving Yuri a small smile. “It’s like they know we are going for a check up.” He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

 Yuri continued to stare at his stomach, biting his bottom lip. His father had always ranted and raved about how _wrong_ it was for male omegas to be pregnant, but this man didn’t seem deformed or disgusting because he was pregnant. It was actually quite the opposite, with the other omega seeming to have a warm sort of glow about him. Yuri would have to admit that it looked uncomfortable, but then again if he were carrying two unborn babies in his own stomach he would probably look just the same if not worse. “Congratulations.” He managed to say, smiling when the other omega glanced at him once more.

 “Thank you, dear.” He said softly, glancing towards what Yuri assumed was his alpha as the taller dark-haired man finally hung up his phone. He looked back to the other omega after he had received a peck on his lips. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” He said when he noticed Yuri still staring at his bump. “My first pregnancy was much easier, but twins are apparently quite a challenge.”

 Yuri looked away, the thought of the other omega being old enough to have another child slightly surprising him. The elevator arrived at their floor soon afterwards, Yuuri and Viktor giving their own congrats to the omega before they exited. They started down the hallway, the alpha sighing happily.

 “He was so round.” He said, his voice sounding dreamy. “Can you believe they have another child too?” the taller man asked, smiling towards the beta and omega as they continued down the hallway.

 “They are quite lucky but can you imagine having twins though?” Yuuri asked with a soft laugh. “It would be like trying to tame two tornados.”

 “I wouldn’t mind.” Viktor said softly, pulling out the little piece of paper the receptionist had given him earlier.

 “Me either.” Yuuri said, glancing towards the omega whose hand he was still holding. “What do you think Yuri?”

 “Huh?” Yuri sputtered, caught of guard as they turned around a corner. “Like…as in having twins?” he asked, looking down to the carpeted ground. He had never thought of having kids to be honest, never thinking he would be with anyone.

 “Not twins in particular but just having kids one day in general.” Yuuri said softly, his fingers squeezing around Yuri’s as he waited for an answer. What was the omega supposed to say to that? He didn’t know if he even wanted them, he could barely take care of himself in the first place.

 “Do you want them?” Yuri asked, surprised that the question had tumbled out of his mouth.

 “Well yes, but only if everyone in my pack does.”

 “Here we are.” Viktor said, smiling as he shoved the piece of paper into his pocket once more. “Are you ready?” he asked Yuri pushing the door open when the omega nodded at him.

 Yuri looked around the large waiting room after they had entered, noticing how empty it seemed. There were a few other people sitting in the plush looking chairs but most of them seemed to be scrolling through their phones or cuddling up next to the person next to them. There was a large holographic panel on the sidewall that listed names and times, another one floated in the middle of the room with a muted movie playing on it.

 “Yuuri, go ahead and find some seats. I’ll be with you in a moment with the paperwork.” Viktor said, letting go of Yuri’s hand. Yuri whimpered at the loss of warmth, reaching out to grab the alpha’s hand again. He blushed and looked down when Viktor smiled at him. “Yuri, I’ll be there soon. I promise.” He whispered, pulling their clasped hands together to plant a soft kiss against the omega’s knuckles.

 Yuri quickly snatched his hand away from the alpha, sending the taller man a scowl before turning and following a chuckling Yuuri to the far corner of the room. He sat down with a huff, finally taking his hand away from the beta to cross his arms across his chest. What was he doing, grabbing on to Viktor like that? He probably seemed even more pathetic to the alpha now. He glanced to his side when he heard Yuuri’s cell phone chirp, frowning when the beta sighed as he typed back a response. Was he texting Yakov? Somehow the omega doubted that the old man even knew how to open the messaging app.

 Viktor had made his way back by the fourth message Yuuri had sent, sitting down on the other side of the omega with a strange looking pane of glass in his hand. “Lets see.” The alpha mused, waving his hand over the pane. Yuri watched as the gold ring around his finger shined a bright white, text and images suddenly appearing over the glass as his own bracelet vibrated. He held his arm out once it had stopped, giving the metallic device a dark look before looking back to the glass in Viktor’s hand.

 “What is your middle name?” Viktor asked. Yuri looked at him with a confused expression and the alpha chuckled softly in return. “It’s for the new patient paperwork.”

 “Oh.” Yuri stated, brows pulling together slightly. “I don’t know.” He said blushing when Viktor raised a brow at him. He was thankful when the other man didn’t ask anything else about it. His father had never used anything more than Yuri, or other degradable names he would rather not think about. His grandfather had never mentioned anything about one either so he just assumed that he either didn’t have one or no one cared enough to tell him.

 “When was your last heat?” Viktor asked after a few more minutes of him entering information. Yuri felt the back of his neck heat up, his eyes wide as he glanced up at the alpha who staring straight at him.

 “I-What?” Yuri squawked, quickly taking the pane of glass into his own hands. “I CAN read you know, I’ll do it.” He huffed, stiffening when he felt his bracelet vibrate once more. The text and images blurred before they completely disappeared from the glass. He blinked, shaking the glass slightly trying to make it come back.

 “Where did it go?” Yuuri asked, seeming just as surprised as the omega as he looked at the clear glass.

 “I’m afraid an alpha has to fill out the paperwork,” Viktor began, holding up his hands apologetically when the other two glared at him. “It’s not my fault!” he said quickly. “It’s the law since he is under twenty-one.” He said, holding his hand out for the glass. He smiled slightly when Yuri pushed it into his palm.

 “This is stupid, just take me back I’m fine.” Yuri said, standing up from his seat.

 “Wait!” Yuuri whispered, quickly taking the omega’s hand in his again. “Yuri, please. I know it’s embarrassing but you said you would do this.” He reminded the blond, sighing in relief when Yuri sat back down in his seat, face as red as a tomato.

 “Two months ago.” Yuri whispered shoulders hunched slightly as Viktor typed his answer. He couldn’t exactly go back on what he said. Still though, was this even necessary?

 “Are you on suppressants?”

 “Yes.” Yuri mumbled, his free hand balling up into a fist as he glanced up at Viktor to gauge his reaction. With what he had said in the car with most alphas preferring that omegas not take them he wondered what he thought about Yuri himself being on them. To his surprise Viktor’s face remained neutral as he entered the answer, did he really not care?

 “What brand is it?”

 “Xemplify.” Yuri answered, spelling it out afterwards so that the alpha could type it in correctly.

 “Do you remember how high the dosage is?”

 “Oh, no.” Yuri answered truthfully, frowning. “Sorry.”

 “Hey, it’s okay.” Viktor said cheerfully. “I’m sure they will be able to look it up with your other files they pulled.” He entered a few more answers he must have known before asking the next.

 “Have you been sexually active in the past month?”

 “N-No!” Yuri stuttered quickly raising his hands to hide his burning face behind them. How was this even justified? He should be able to fill this out himself even if he was below the legal age for an omega. This just wasn’t fair.

 “Are you allergic to anything?” Viktor asked, his voice still calm and steady despite the nervous tapping of the omega’s foot by his side.

 “I don’t think so.” Yuri muttered thankful that the question was more on the easy side to answer.

 “Have you engaged in oral sex within the past three weeks?” Viktor asked, an easy smile on his lips as Yuri felt himself tense up again.

 “NO!” he whispered, burying his face deeper into the palm of his hands. A soft hand pressed against his shoulder then and he knew it was Yuuri by the gentle squeeze. The next few questions were easy enough to answer and thankfully the rest of the paper work hadn’t asked anything else so…outrageous.

 “We finished!” Viktor said with a happy sigh, sending Yuri and the beta a happy grin before standing and walking towards the little window where he had walked to when they had first arrived.

 “Thank god.” Yuri whispered pulling his hands away from his face after a few moments of silence, he was pretty sure his face was still red but another gentle squeeze to his shoulder gave him courage to look in the beta’s direction. He blinked, a little surprised by the sad expression on Yuuri’s face. The omega caught himself staring into the beta’s eyes, getting lost in the flecks of red and darker browns for a moment.

 “I’ll never understand the laws here.” Yuuri muttered before reaching down to grab Yuri’s hand once more, interlacing their fingers when the omega didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry you had to…give us so much personal information.”

 Yuri stared for a bit more, his heart tightening in his chest slightly. No one had ever apologized to him for something so…small before. Sure the past ten minutes had been some of the most embarrassing in his life but it wasn’t like Yuuri and Viktor had tossed him around or had done other things he would rather not think about. He licked his dry lips before answering, one of his eyebrows rising slightly. “It’s okay…I guess. I just wasn’t expecting it, my grandfather filled everything out when he took me to the doctor last time so I just never thought that it was this…personal?”

 “Your grandfather didn’t let you know what was on the forms?” Yuuri asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

 “Well, I mean if it was like this one then he already knew all the answers.” Yuri said with a shrug before looking down at their entwined hands, a small smile pulling at his lips. Who would have thought that he actually liked holding hands?

 “I see…” Yuuri mumbled, watching the omega for a few more minutes before answering a few more texts with his free hand. When Yuri felt it was safe to lift his head again he began to look around the waiting room once more. His first glance had found Viktor and Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes as the office lady behind the large pane of glass giggled loudly at whatever the silver haired alpha was saying. Maybe Yuuri was right, perhaps Viktor really didn’t know what his stupid smiles could do to a person.

 Yuri finally moved his gaze towards the center of the large room, watching the muted movie on the floating holographic screen for a few moments before becoming bored and moving on to the next thing which happened to be a couple in the seats in front of them. He felt his brows pull together as he watched them, a little confused as to why the shorter one was practically sitting on the taller man’s lap. He quickly made the deduction that the shorter male with the dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes was an omega with the shiny metallic bracelet glinting in the bright light of the room when he had shifted slightly.

 The brown-haired omega had his long legs thrown over the other males lap, his feet propped up on the other chair beside the taller man which Yuri assumed was the alpha since he seemed to be using the same sort of glass that Viktor had been using minutes ago. The omega was nuzzling the man’s shoulder slowly, his hands playing with the buttons of the other man’s jacket as the alpha continued to enter information. A little whine suddenly escaped the omega and the other man paused his typing, his head turning to face the cuddly omega who gave him a small pout.

 To Yuri’s surprise the man _smiled_ and leaned over slightly to bump his nose against the omega’s before pressing their lips together for a few moments. He pulled back slowly, going back the pane of glass in his hand when the omega let out a soft content sounding sigh. Yuri tilted his head as he continued to watch them, trying to understand the strange couple in front of them when Viktor sat back down beside him.

 “We should be called to go back soon, they aren’t very busy today. Aren’t we lucky?” Viktor said happily, smiling towards the other two before pulling out his own phone.

 “Very.” Yuuri said sighing when his phone began to vibrate, a pretty sounding ringtone filling the air as it rang. Yuuri answered it, chuckling slightly at whoever spoke to him. “It’s for you.” The beta said holding the phone out to Yuri.

 “Me?” Yuri asked in surprise, slowly taking the phone in his hand. Was it Yakov again? He scowled as he pressed it against his ear. Great, that’s all he needed. Another lecture from the old-

  _“YURI!”_ Minami whined into his ear causing the omega to jump slightly.

 “Minami?” he asked, very confused as another voice in the background said something he couldn’t understand.

  _“Are you okay?”_ the other omega asked in a rush. _“We were gonna invite you and Yuuri to come and skate today but Yuuri said you were sick!”_ Yuri felt his stomach tighten slightly as an overwhelming sensation of guilt suddenly washed over him. He had kept Viktor and Yuuri from the ice? They were going to invite him too?

 “I…I’m fine. They are just overreacting.” He mumbled sadly, looking down at his lap. He couldn’t believe he himself was the reason that he wasn’t on the ice right now, that he was the reason why _Yuuri_ and _Viktor_ weren’t on the ice right now.

  _“Ohh. I get it.”_ Minami babbled. _“Alex and Phichit do the same thing, they always get uptight when me or Cole get the slightest bit sick. Can you believe Phichit kept me from practicing for three days when I caught a cold a few weeks ago?”_

 Yuri smiled slightly, the other omega calming his nerves as he continued to chatter on. “Really?” he asked, laughing softly when he got a little dramatic sigh in return.

  _“So you are really okay then?”_ Minami finally asked, his voice sounding a little worried.

 “Yeah.” Yuri said, toeing the floor as he listened to more background noise on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry I kept Yuuri and Viktor from skating with you.” He whispered, not looking up when a soft noise left the beta sitting next to him who was still holding his hand.

  _“Huh? Oh that’s okay. We are gonna be here for a few weeks so I’m sure once they determine you are fine we can all skate then!”_ Minami said happily. Another voice spoke on the other end and Yuri recognized it as Cole’s but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. _“Oh, right. Do you know how to skate? I bet Yuuri and Viktor could teach you!”_

 “I know how to a little.” Yuri said softly, heart swelling with the thought of Minami wanting to skate with him. He couldn’t even imagine skating with the top omega skater of Japan, and he knew for a fact that he would fall flat on his face or something even more embarrassing if he stepped one foot onto the same ice as Yuuri or Viktor.

  _“I’ve been trying to teach Cole for a year but he doesn’t really like it. He said he doesn’t mind skating a little with you though which is amazing ‘cause he normally won’t even put on his skates when he comes to watch us practice.”_

Yuri listened to Minami babble on for a little while, slowly relaxing into his seat and laughing at the stupid jokes or stories that the omega seemed to pull out of thin air. He was in the middle of a tale about chicken nuggets when his name was called out from the door across the room. “Oh.” Yuri mumbled, frowning when Viktor and Yuuri stood up. “I think I have to go.” He said before standing himself and following the other two across the floor.

  _“Aw, ok.”_ Minami whined. “ _I know, let’s exchange numbers so we can text!”_

 “I...don’t have a phone.” Yuri admitted through a whisper, almost bumping into Viktor when the taller alpha had stopped in front of him.

  _“WHAT?! Are you serious? Yuri, how do you live this?”_ Minami asked in a gasp. _“Well, I’ll just text you from Yuuri’s phone then. No big deal.”_ He said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Yuri frowned again when the nurse who had called for him pointed to a sign above the door that read, ‘Cellphone use after this point is prohibited.’

 “I really have to go.” Yuri said, smiling slightly when the other omega whined softly.

  _“Okay, well text me and let us know when you are better so we can go skating!”_

 “Sure.” Yuri said, butterflies swarming his stomach once again at the thought of being back on the ice. Once Minami had told him another goodbye the other omega had finally hung up and Yuri gave the beta back his phone with a slight smile.

 “Thank you Mr. Plisetsky. If you would follow me back.” The short woman said, a smile on her thin lips. Yuri nodded slightly before taking a hesitant step forward, pausing when he noticed the other two following behind him. He turned towards them, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 “You don’t have to come with me, I’ll be fine.” He said, tilting his head to the floor.

 “I have to, actually.” Viktor said sheepishly, pointedly looking away from the omega when the blonde’s head snapped up in his direction. “Alpha’s have to be present through most of the examination.”

 “Ah I could…go back though if that would make it easier?” Yuuri spoke up, a sad smile on his lips as he waited for the shorter male’s answer. Yuri should be way more upset about the fact that Viktor was going to be attached to him through the whole thing but the thought somewhat comforted him. How was he going to turn Yuuri away when he looked at him like _that?_ It seemed like the beta really wanted to be there and the omega didn’t know why he wanted to be but he wasn’t about to say no. No he wanted Yuuri there too because it wouldn’t be right if only one of them went back with him, he needed both.

 “N-No it’s okay.” He sputtered quickly before turning on his heel and following the nurse down the hall, glad he was facing away from the other two because he could just feel how hot the back of his neck was. He didn’t need them to see how red his face must be.

 The nurse led him into a smaller room, the color scheme the basic for nearly all of the doctor’s visits he had been to. To be fair he had only been to like three but he could still recognize the same white, sterile theme all of them had in common. The noticeable difference though was that this room was quite large, the patient bed thing that he never knew what it’s proper name was was tall and wide with dark cushions padding it. It was pushed against the left wall while a scale and other various instruments were scattered along the other four walls. There were comfortable looking arm chairs seated near the back wall where huge windows looked over the parking lot and the rest of the city considering they were pretty high up. Yuri felt a pang of longing for the apartment then, wanting to see the night lights glittering back at him instead of an unfamiliar concrete view.

 “Mr. Nikiforov, if you and your mate would like to take a seat,” the nurse said, another little smile tugging at her lips which Yuri now noticed had a faint shimmer of gloss smudged across them. ‘Then we can get started.”

 “Of course,” Viktor said happily, walking up to Yuri’s side. “I’ll take your jacket.” He said, giving Yuri his signature ‘stupid-grin-that-makes-your-knees-wobble’ as he helped the blond shrug out of the large coat. He laid it over his arm before taking the beta’s hand to lead them to the chairs Yuri had noticed earlier. Yuuri gave him a bright smile from his new seat, crossing his legs as he glanced at the nurse for a few moments.

 “Mr. Plisetsky, if you would just step out of your shoes for a moment so I can weigh you.” The nurse said, her brown hair swishing slightly as she gestured towards the scale a few feet away from them.

 “R-right.” Yuri muttered, leaning down to unlace his boots. It was times like these that he wished he had a simple pair of shoes but these had been the only ones his grandfather could find that were close to his size in his old dusty attic. In fact the boots were still a few sizes too big and if he walked too long in them he would have blisters lining the sides of feet where the thick wall of canvas rubbed against his flesh. He didn’t mind though, they were shoes and were the only pair he actually owned. The shoes Yakov had bought him the other night had been closer to his size but still a little too big but he hadn’t said anything to the older alpha about it considering the man was in such a rush to get to dinner on time. Those shoes were currently in their box and sitting on the floor of the little bedroom he had at Yakov’s. He had been trying to get the stubborn man to take them back but he refused, so the omega retaliated by not taking them with him when he left. He had even left the soft crème colored sweater and dress slacks behind as well considering he didn’t think of them as his.

 After he had finally slipped out of both his boots he followed the nurse to the scale, shivering slightly when he stepped onto the cool metal of the scale. His thin socks didn’t help much and he had to steady himself when the material caused his feet to slip slightly. The nurse hummed softly, never loosing her friendly smile which was beginning to annoy Yuri slightly. Sure he hadn’t had that much experience with health care professionals but all of the ones he had (besides the human doctor that had prescribed his suppressants of course) had been kind of rude and uncaring as they poked and prodded him to what they wanted to do.

  _Yuri whimpered as he was forced to stand again, his head pounding and ears ringing as his vision swirled in front of him. He didn’t really know where he was or who had stopped his father from beating him senseless with a baseball bat. He had said something important…what was it?_

_“This is an omega?” a woman sneered as another pair of hands ripped the bloodied shirt from his shoulders. He cried out in pain as he was forced to walk across the cold floor, his knees wobbling with every step. “Why did they bring him to a human hospital of all places?”_

_“Apparently we were the closest, they say his grandfather found him like this.” Another voice spoke up but it was a man this time and Yuri tensed slightly, stumbling forward as they continued to push. He smelled the air quickly and besides the thick smell of copper and filth, which Yuri was sure was coming from him, all he could pick up was the familiar scent of human which meant there were no alphas here._

_“This is disgusting.” Another voice grunted and Yuri swore he felt someone pull his pants down but he couldn’t really think straight as his body was pressed up against a cold surface. “Okay.” A woman grumbled._

_Yuri screamed as hot water pelted against his skin relentlessly, spraying against his open wounds and bruises. “Please.” He croaked trying to step away but another pair of hands just forced him back so that the stream hit his chest causing another weak cry as he felt his torn flesh smart painfully in response._

_“Stop your whining.” The man said, using jerky and uncaring movements as he began to clean the omega’s body with a rough rag. Yuri whimpered in pain as the man pressed against the wounds, too weak to fight back as older gashes and tears in his flesh that had scabbed over were forced open. “He’s nothing but skin and bones, is this what an omega is supposed to look like?”_

“Mr. Plisetsky.”

 Yuri blinked glancing to his side as the nurse scribbled something on the little clipboard in her hands. Where had she gotten that? He tiled his head slightly as the woman messed with the little weights on the scales, her lips pursing slightly as she wrote something else down. “Alright, now we’ll check your temperature and blood pressure.” She said, flashing him her glossy smile before leading him across the room to sit on the patient bed.

 Yuri glanced towards the back of the room from his perch, a little smile tugging at his lips as Viktor waved at him enthusiastically, giving him a thumbs up as Yuuri only rolled his eyes fondly at his actions. The beta sent Yuri a smile though and the omega felt his stomach flutter slightly. The nurse blocked his line of sight a few moments later to stick a strange looking thermometer in his mouth, the little plastic sleeve tasting funny as he pressed the tip beneath his tongue.

 The little device beeped and the omega was thankful when she pulled the thing from his mouth, the strange taste still lingering as the nurse wrapped the next device around his arm. Yuri winced when the sleeve squeezed, his feet swinging back and forth slightly as it slowly released him. The nurse asked him a few more questions related to how he felt and then surprisingly left with another annoying smile saying that the doctor would be in soon. Yuri blushed when both Yuuri and Viktor practically shot up from their seat to make their way across the room towards him.

 “See, it’s not so bad so far.” Viktor said happily as he hopped up to sit next to him on the bed.

 “So far.” Yuri mumbled, leaning away from the alpha slightly. He looked to his right when he felt Yuuri’s hand press against his knee. The beta had a small smile on his lips and the omega didn’t know why Yuuri’s seemed so much more amazing than the nurses.

 “Thank you.” Yuuri said softly causing the omega to tilt his head slightly in confusion.

 “For what?” Yuri finally asked when the beta kept staring into his eyes, the beta’s eyes doing the _thing_ to him again.

 “For coming here with us,” Yuuri said softly, his mouth opening to say something else but the door opening suddenly interrupted what ever he was going to say. The nurse from before was back, that stupid smile on her lips again as she walked up to the three of them holding a familiar looking pane of glass in her hands.

 “Mr. Nikiforov, Doctor James would like permission to take blood.” She said, holding the glass towards Viktor who was giving her a confused look.

 “I’m sorry?” the alpha asked, taking the glass anyway before sparing Yuri a glance. Yuri felt the beta next to him take his hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze as the omega just stared at the woman with wide eyes.

 “Why?” he finally asked, jumping slightly when he felt his bracelet vibrate against his wrist. He turned his head to Viktor who was scrolling through lines of text and images that had popped up on the glass.

 “Just a routine check. The doctor noticed that you never went back for follow ups with your last physician and wants to have an over-all check made.” The woman said, nodding towards Viktor who had lowered the glass. The alpha’s attention quickly focused on him again.

 “Yuri, this is…well we didn’t think this would really be involved,” Viktor said, for once his voice and face seemed serious and Yuri felt his stomach churn slightly. He wasn’t really used to this from the alpha, well besides the other night but he had been doing a good job of blocking that from his memory so he wasn’t about to think about that again. “But if they think this is for the best I think maybe you should.”

 “I agree with Viktor but Yuri we won’t…force you.” Yuuri whispered, his hand giving the blonde’s another gentle squeeze. “Please.” There it was, the tone of voice and the eyes that Yuri couldn’t resist. Seriously, the beta could probably have anything he wanted if he harnessed whatever power he had for evil.

 “I…okay.” Yuri said, looking down to his knees with a blush. He didn’t know why he just agreed like that, but with both of them asking him he couldn’t really say no. He heard Viktor give a sigh and the omega would have bet money that it sounded relieved. He peeked up from the floor to watch the alpha sign his name against the glass, his bracelet vibrating in a strange pattern in response afterwards.

 “How long will this take I wanted, no, he _needs_ to be seen today. If you can’t arrange for that regardless of the blood work we will take him elsewhere.” Viktor said as he gave the glass back to the nurse. Yuri blinked in surprise, the serious tone throwing him for a loop again. Was the alpha really serious? He would take him to another doctor just so that he could be seen?

 “Of course, we have a lab on the top floor so the blood work should be done in an hour or so.” The nurse said quickly, a light blush on her face as her smile cracked slightly.

 “It seems like this will be a longer visit than we had thought, Yuri. I’m sorry.” Viktor said with a sigh. He sent a smile to the omega before slowly sliding off the bed to stand up next to the blond instead.

 Yuri looked up as little clanking and a few beeps filled the room as the nurse began to fiddle with things on the counter. He felt his own fingers tighten around Yuuri’s when the woman finally turned around to face them, the needle in her hand. He had had his blood taken before of course but that didn’t mean he liked it.

 “Do needles make you nervous?” Yuuri whispered, smiling when Yuri looked away from him with flushed cheeks. The nurse was in front of him now, asking for his arm. He stared at her for a few moments, surprised when Viktor stepped closer to him.

 “You don’t have to watch, Yuri.” He said, watching as the blond slowly extended his free arm in front of him.

 Yuri frowned as the nurse began to look for a suitable vein, making a face when she finally tied the band above his elbow when she found one. The smell of antiseptic hit his nose as she swabbed the skin above the vein she was about to puncture. She smiled at him again but Yuri felt too nervous to be annoyed this time and instead an embarrassing whimper left his throat as the nurse uncapped the needle.

 “Yuri.” Viktor whispered, giving him another smile. He wiggled his shoulder for a moment and Yuri’s eyes widened once he finally realized what he was offering. The omega quickly pressed his face into Viktor’s arm, closing his eyes tight as he felt the pinch of the needle dig into his skin. Yuuri’s warm hand squeezed his as the process continued and the omega was sure the nurse was taking way more than she needed but he didn’t look up from Viktor’s warm arm until he felt a piece of cotton press against his arm. He slowly tilted his head to watch the nurse wrap a thick piece of gauze over it, his forehead still resting on Viktor’s shoulder and his fingers still interlaced with Yuuri’s.

 “You were amazing.” Yuuri whispered in the omegas ear, smiling when Yuri shivered in response.

 “We will give you a call as soon as we have the results from upstairs.” The nurse said, smiling as both Viktor and Yuuri gave her an odd look that the omega had never seen on their faces before.

 Yuri sighed as he slid off the edge of the bed, stumbling forward as his world began to spin. He wasn’t surprised when two sets of hands gently grasped his arms to steady him. He was too dizzy to question why he felt relieved and slightly amazed at the same time.

 “Yuri!” Yuuri whispered his voice sounding panicked.

 “He needs to eat.” The nurse spoke up. “This happens a lot when blood is taken. Please feel free to use the cafeteria that the building has.” She said before walking out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

 “Yuri, do you think you can walk?” Viktor asked gently, his grip tightening on his arm slightly.

 Yuri took a few moments trying to reorient himself, but it was way more difficult than it normally was. He took a hesitant step forward, proud that his knee didn’t wobble. Another step forward but he still felt like the room was spinning. “Yeah.” He lied, not complaining when both Viktor and Yuuri pressed an arm against his back.

 “Let’s go get you something to eat. Hopefully they have some soup.” Yuuri said softly, both the alpha and omega very patient as Yuri slowly stumbled forward.

 “If not I can always go get some while you two rest here. It would only take a few minutes.” Viktor spoke, his normal loud and excited tone hushed as he and Yuuri continued to walk down the hallway towards the waiting room with a very dizzy Yuri leaning against them.

 Yuri wanted to tell Viktor that he was stupid if he thought he would let the alpha go through all the trouble just for some soup. He wanted to tell them both that he wasn’t hungry at all to be honest and that they could just wait in the waiting room until it was time to go back. He couldn’t get the words out of his mouth though and if he were honest he rather enjoyed being wrapped up in warmth as they continued to walk.

 Somehow Yuri knew that they weren’t going to let him fall flat on his face. Yuri didn’t know where this small amount of trust had come from, after all he had only known the two skaters for a little over a week and a half. Here he was though, letting them practically carry him towards wherever they were going…and he was okay with that. As long as it was Viktor and Yuuri, it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are so much appreciated!! Like seriously I love them so much they make my day. Like I said earlier sorry it's only half of the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it enough for a second chapter? Also I have no Beta and it's 3:30 a.m...


End file.
